Boundary
by Vythica
Summary: ...seandainya Erina lebih meyadari segala hal di sekelilingnya, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi Soma ketika Erina tersenyum ke arahnya.
1. She Who Doesn't Understand Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki No Soma_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _She Who Doesn't Understand Love_**

* * *

Erina tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa dan begitu bersemangat saat mereka sudah membicarakan topik ' _cowok_ '. Tentu Erina sudah banyak membaca _shoujo_ manga dimana endingnya si peran utama akan menyatakan cinta dan mereka langsung p-paca-pa—ugh, dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk memikirkannya. Erina juga kadang melihat beberapa pasangan yang bergandengan tangan di jalanan, dan bahkan dirinya pernah melihat Alice dan si Kurokiba ci-ci-….. melakukan hal tak beretika yang mana jika Nakiri Soe mengetahuinya, bisa dipastikan Kurokiba akan ditendang keluar dari kediaman Nakiri.

Sudah sewajarnya kalau pada tahap ini mereka akan tertarik pada lawan jenis, bereksperimen dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru, setidaknya itu yang Alice katakan saat Erina memergoki sepupunya dan Ryou berduaan di kamar tidur. Entah karena kebetulan atau karena kalimat konyol yang selalu Alice katakan, teman-teman perempuan mereka kini bersikap lebih berani, mungkin cenderung lebih agresif, terhadap laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Kutuklah Alice dan nasihat cintanya yang berlebihan.

Erina tahu ini sudah tahun ketiga mereka di sekolah dan hanya sekarang lah kesempatan terakhir bagi semuanya untuk mendapatkan pacar dan menikmati masa muda. Tapi… apa salahnya jika tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih saat sekolah? Hanya tersisa tiga bulan sampai kelulusan mereka di bulan Maret nanti dan menurut Erina, waktu yang tersisa lebih baik dimanfaatkan untuk memikirkan karir atau kuliah daripada hal-hal romantis tak berguna.

Tentu saja itu bukan berarti Erina sok menasihati orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia menghargai dan mendukung kehidupan cinta mereka, karena bagaimana pun juga itu bukan haknya untuk mencampuri perasaan orang lain. Seperti saat Erina membantu Ryoko untuk memberikan privasi saat ia dan Shun memasak bersama di dapur, Erina berusaha keras agar tidak ada siapapun masuk dan harus berdebat keras dengan Fumio. Atau ketika Alice merasa kesal pada Kurokiba dan Erina lah yang menjadi target kejengkelan Alice dan harus menemani sepupunya itu belanja seharian. Dan tak sekali pun Erina pernah protes.

Erina melihat bagaimana raut wajah mereka yang berubah saat berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang disukai, rona kemerahan saat mengobrol dan gestur-gestur kecil yang tanpa sadar mereka lakukan, seperti memainkan rambut, tertawa pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak lucu, atau senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah setiap pasangan. Erina melihat semuanya.

Meskipun begitu dia masih tidak mengerti. Erina masih tidak paham apa yang membuat teman-temannya begitu bersinar.

Apa mempunyai orang yang disukai membuat kita bahagia?

Sejak tahun pertamanya di Totsuki, sudah tak terhitung berapa laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta pada Erina. Mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus penolakan juga kebingungan yang Erina rasakan. Tapi meskipun begitu, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang sebagian besar laki-laki pikirkan saat mereka menyukai seseorang.

.

.

 _Kenapa kau menyukaiku?_

Erina kadang bertanya dan sebagian besar menjawab sama.

 _Kau sangat cantik._

Erina sudah mengetahuinya.

 _Aku mengagumimu, kau sangat hebat dan juga cerdas._

Lalu?

 _Hatiku selalu berdebar-debar saat melihatmu._

Mungkin kau harus pergi ke dokter.

 _Cinta tidak butuh alasan._

Konyol.

.

.

Erina menghela napasnya. Topik ini selalu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia lebih memilih berkutat di belakang meja dan mengurus semua dokumen yang merupakan tugas Elite 10. Tapi tentu saja, Alice tidak membiarkannya dan malah menyeret Erina ke dalam situasi yang merepotkan.

Erina, memakai piyama tidurnya, duduk bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ini seperti perlindungan dirinya, menggambarkan bahwa ia membangun dinding pemisah antara dirinya dengan dunia luar dan berharap tidak ada siapapun yang menganggunya.

Topik ini lagi, _'cowok'._

Alice mengundang beberapa teman perempuan mereka untuk menginap di kediaman Nakiri, sesuatu yang sudah rutin dilakukannya setiap bulan. Mereka akan membahas hal-hal cewek ( _make-up, fashion_ ), gosip-gosip tak masuk akal dan tentu saja, mereka juga akan pamer tentang semua hal romantis yang pernah mereka alami juga deretan 'aaahhh' yang mengikuti ketika selesai bercerita.

Dan itu berlangsung sepanjang malam.

"Kami berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama saat malam Natal."

"Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Apa mungkin kue? Atau syal?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk Natal nanti. Mungkin aku akan menelponnya saja."

"Kalian beruntung. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali aku memaksanya."

Erina pikir dirinya akan mati kebosanan. Dia hanya berharap mereka semua tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan memaksanya untuk ikut bicara. Megumi dan Hisako paham tentang keengganan Erina dan tidak memaksanya. Tapi sepertinya Alice tidak menyadari sinyal yang diberikan Erina—atau mungkin dia hanya pura-pura—dan ketika dirinya melihat kilauan di mata Alice, Erina merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hei, Erina!" Alice memanggilnya. Oh, sial. "Ada rencana malam Natal nanti?"

Dengan berat hati Erina menurunkan boneka beruang yang menutupi wajahnya dan menjawab singkat. "Tentu, menghadiri pesta Natal dengan _Ojiisama_."

Kakeknya memang belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi itulah yang setiap tahun Erina lakukan. Sebagai pewaris Nakiri dia berkewajiban untuk menghadiri acara-acara formal sekaligus membangun relasi penting.

"Membosankan," Alice mendengus kesal, entah ditujukan pada siapa. "Tujuh belas tahun dan kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama."

"K-Kupikir itu mengagumkan." Megumi membuka suara. "Erina- _san_ selalu mendahulukan kepentingan keluarganya dibanding kesenangan pribadinya. Itu tidak mudah."

Erina sedikit malu mendengar Megumi membela sekaligus memujinya, meskipun ia merasa kalau pernyataannya tersebut terlalu berlebihan.

Seperti tahu apa yang sepupunya pikirkan, Alice cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Kau salah paham, Megumi- _chan_. _Ojiisama_ tidak pernah memaksa Erina datang ke pesta Natal bersamanya. Malahan _Oji_ _i_ _sama_ ingin Erina menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama teman-teman yang lain."

Semakin Alice bicara, semakin Erina ingin menendang gadis berdarah Denmark itu ke kutub utara. "Alice!" Ia memperingatkan.

Alice tidak mengubris dan Erina tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa lepas dari jebakan yang Alice buat. Dan terbukti, kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Alice membuktikan dugaan Erina.

"…dengan kata lain itu hanya alasannya untuk menolak ajakan kencan pas Natal nanti."

Tuh kan?

"Tidak ada hubungannya." Erina mempertegas. "Aku hanya tidak mau _Oji_ _i_ _sama_ sendirian."

"Tahun lalu _Oji_ _i_ _sama_ tidak bisa datang karena ada pekerjaan dan kau tetap bersikeras menghadiri pesta! Kenapa?"

"K-Kita sudah pernah membahasnya." Erina melipat kedua tangannya. "A-Aku cuma mau mewakili _Oji_ _i_ _sama_ sebagai bagian dari keluarga Nakiri. Ya, itu saja."

Alice memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia sudah menduga jawaban Erina. " _Fine_! Tapi tahun ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Natal kali ini berbeda!"

"Dan atas dasar apa kau bisa memaksaku?"

Hisako yang melihat pertengkaran antar sepupu di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bukan sekali ini saja mereka beradu argumen. Hisako tahu kalau Alice bermaksud baik, tapi Hisako tidak ingin memaksa Erina melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Sudah cukup, Alice- _sama_." Ucap Hisako.

Dalam hati Erina bersyukur karena ada satu orang lagi yang berada di pihaknya. "Hisako, terima ka-"

"Lagipula Erina- _sama_ tidak punya siapapun untuk diajak."

JLEB!

Ryoko yang dari tadi mendengarkan tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin Erina punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang mengajaknya?"

Bahkan Ryoko ikut menggodanya, Erina benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa mereka bersengkokol untuk memojokkannya sampai dia menemukan orang yang disukai? Erina sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Erina tidak paham.

"Maksudku adalah, apa kau menyembunyikan kisah cintamu dari kami?" Ryoko bertanya lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Huh?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu." ucap Hisako. "Kau ingin bertanya tentang itu bukan?"

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya rumor?" Tanya Megumi heran.

"Rumor apa?" Erina mengerutkan kening bingung. Apa di Totsuki ada semacam rahasia yang semua orang tahu kecuali dirinya?

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakannya." Megumi memperingatkan yang lain.

"Tapi sekarang satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengkonfirmasi langsung ke Erina." Alice lah yang nampak paling bersemangat. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Erina dan berkata mantap. "Kau bisa bercerita apapun pada kami!"

Erina tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka, dia menatap Yuki yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum mencurigakan ke arahnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang meneliti ekspresi yang Erina tunjukkan. Erina berusaha untuk memasang wajah datar terbaiknya.

"Dengar," Erina memberi penjelasan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi bisakah kalian memberitahuku rumor apa yang kalian dengar?"

Ryoko tertawa kecil melihat wajah kebingungan Erina. "Sebenarnya rumor ini sudah menyebar sejak musim panas kemarin, kami pikir kau sudah tahu dan tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Dan kami juga ingin menghormati privasi kalian." Megumi menambahkan.

Kalian? Sebenarnya ada berapa orang yang terlibat dalam rumor konyol yang tak pernah sekalipun Erina dengar? Dan lagi kenapa ini menyebar saat musim panas? Dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat rumor tentang dirinya menyebar. Erina hanya melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa, mengunjungi berbagai macam restoran untuk menyicipi makanan, mengurus banyak dokumen tentang Pemilihan Musim Gugur, sesekali ke kolam renang bersama para gadis dan…

Eh? Apa mungkin… wajah Erina memucat.

Sebelum Erina bisa membela diri dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, tiba-tiba Yuki sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah Erina, tangannya yang lain di pinggang.

"YA, BENAR!" Yuki berteriak lantang. Entah apa hanya perasaannya saja atau Erina melihat aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh gadis berambut oranye itu. "RUMOR TENTANG KURSI PERTAMA DAN KEDUA YANG TERLIBAT DALAM _SEX SCANDAL_! APA ITU BENAR?"

"HAAAHHH?"

Bukan hanya Erina saja yang terkejut, melainkan semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Alice dan Yuki.

"Tidak ada kata seks dalam rumor." Ryoko angkat bicara, sedikit kasihan pada Erina yang sepertinya akan pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan Yuki.

"Bagiku sama saja." Yuki mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Sangat berbeda." Hisako melempar tatapan tajam pada Yuki. Dia tidak ingin kepolosan Erina terenggut setelah mendengar kata vulgar tadi.

Yuki terkekeh, agak takut dengan tatapan mengerikan Hisako. Ia menatap ke arah Erina—yang terlihat seperti jiwanya baru saja keluar. "Gomen Erina- _ch_ _i_ _i_. Maksudku adalah rumor yang bilang kalau kalian _pacaran_."

Erina masih belum pulih, matanya seolah berputar-putar, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sekelilingnya ucapkan. Seks? Pacaran? Kalian? Apa maksudnya ia dan..

Kenyataan terlalu sulit untuk dipahaminya.

Seakan ingin memperjelas, Alice mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Erina akhirnya tersadar. "Yukihira Soma menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Nakiri Erina. Begitu rumor yang kami dengar."

"T-Tidak mungkin." Erina membantah keras, bayangan tentang dirinya dan Yukihira melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti pasangan lain membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Dari mana sebenarnya rumor bodoh ini?"

"Musim panas lalu," Megumi menjelaskan. "Ada yang melihat kalian berdua menonton _hanabi_ saat festival."

Erina tidak menampik ucapan Megumi, Yukihira memang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke festival bersama, tapi itu hanya karena taruhan bodoh yang mereka lakukan saat duel memasak, dimana Erina harus mentraktir penuh Yukihira selama seharian penuh jika dirinya kalah.

"Kalian juga sering terlihat bersama akhir-akhir ini, saat berangkat, jam istirahat bahkan pulang sekolah." Ryoko menambahkan.

Itu bukan keinginan Erina, salahkan pihak Totsuki yang menyusun jadwal mereka, dan itu benar-benar sama. Apa ini semacam konspirasi untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yukihira?

"Aku juga pernah melihat kalian bisik-bisik di belakang kelas." Goda Yuki.

"Kalian salah paham!" Nada Erina meninggi, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya, ia tidak ingin orang-orang mengira jika ia dan Yukihira _pacaran_. "Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kalian juga pernah, kan?"

"Memang, tapi kau satu-satunya yang dirumorkan dengannya." Ucap Alice yakin.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja karena Yukihira menyukaimu, Erina- _ch_ _i_ _i_ _._ " Yuki menjawab polos.

 _BLUUSSHHHH_!

Pipi Erina merona merah dan menemukan dirinya tak bisa bersuara. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak akan berdiam diri dan membiarkan mereka semua menggodanya. Tidak, ia akan membuktikan kalau mereka salah.

"Hubunganku dengan Yukihira-kun hanya sebatas teman. Dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku dan… aku tidak menyukainya! Sungguh."

"Tapi semua orang tahu kalau kalian berdua pasti akan bersama pada akhirnya. Itu sudah jelas." Ucap Ryoko, seakan itu adalah fakta yang sudah diketahui semuanya.

"Tidak bagiku, karena aku dan Yukihira-kun tidak akan pernah lebih dari teman. Dia… bukan tipeku."

"Kebanyakan orang tidak menikahi tipe idealnya." Komentar Alice.

Erina hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi, tidak ada siapapun yang ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Jika terus begini dia tidak akan bisa menjalani tahun ketiganya dengan tenang. "Ingin kubuktikan?"

"Oh, apa kau ingin bertaruh?" Tanya Alice semangat.

Erina tahu kalau ini konyol dan tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti permainan Alice, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku dan Yukihira-kun tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, dan kalau aku menang kalian harus menghentikan rumor ini bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kita lihat nanti," Alice berkata yakin. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kami menang?"

Melihat kilauan di mata Alice, Erina merasa dirinya akan menyesali kata-katanya nanti.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. He Who Doesn't Say

**Chapter Two**

 **He Who Doesn't Say**

* * *

Soma tidaklah secuek yang biasa orang-orang pikirkan tentangnya. Ya, Soma adalah tipe yang tidak memedulikan apapun di sekitarnya saat ia sedang fokus dalam tujuannya—dalam hal ini adalah menduduki kursi pertama dan melampaui kemampuan ayahnya yang melegenda. Memang, dirinya termasuk lemot dan tidak peduli terhadap hal-hal yang biasanya menarik perhatian laki-laki di sekitarnya.

Jika sebagian besar teman-temannya begadang demi menonton pertandingan bola, maka dirinya lebih memilih untuk mencoba resep baru di dapur. Jika majalah porno adalah sesuatu yang pasti dimiliki setiap laki-laki di kamar, kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya di kamar Soma. Pemuda dengan luka di alisnya itu cenderung lebih menyukai sesuatu yang _simple_ , kamarnya tidak lebih dari sekedar tempat tidur, lemari baju dan meja belajar. Barang yang hanya benar-benar ia butuhkan.

Dan jika saat ini kebanyakan teman-temannya mulai berkencan satu sama lain untuk menikmati sisa waktu mereka di sekolah, lain halnya dengan Soma yang berpikir ia tidak membutuhkan pasangan saat ini. Disukai oleh seseorang memang membahagiakan, tapi bukan itu fokusnya sekarang.

Soma hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik di Totsuki, itu saja. Mendapatkan _pacar_ adalah nomor kesekian dalam daftarnya.

Namun _secuek-cuek_ nya Soma terhadap urusan yang terkait perempuan, Soma tidaklah terlalu _cuek_ untuk tidak menyadari rumor yang beredar tentang hubungannya dengan Nakiri Erina, gadis yang merupakan tantangan terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan kursi pertama di Elite 10. Mereka memang sering melakukan pertandingan memasak, tapi tak pernah sekali pun mereka melakukan Shokugeki resmi. Dan hasilnya pun keduanya imbang.

Soma tidak tahu dari mana rumor ini berasal, tapi mendengar penjelasan Takumi, itu wajar karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya dan Nakiri sering terlihat bersama. Soma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, lagipula dengan statusnya sebagai _'pacar_ Nakiri Erina' membuat sebagian besar perempuan—dalam hal ini adik-adik kelasnya—tidak bisa lagi menempel padanya.

Dan Soma pun tahu kalau Erina tidak pernah sadar tentang rumor yang mengelilingi mereka, karena gadis itu selalu bersikap normal.

Kecuali hari ini.

Tatapan dari kebanyakan murid Totsuki yang tertuju pada dirinya dan Erina saat keduanya berjalan menuju kelas adalah hal yang biasa. Bisik-bisik tentang kedua murid terbaik di sekolah menjalin hubungan romantis sudah jarang terdengar sejak bulan lalu—pendengaran Soma cukup tajam saat mendengar gosip tentang dirinya.

Biasanya Soma akan pura-pura tidak tahu dengan pandangan penasaran yang ditujukan ke arah mereka berdua dan hanya terfokus bicara pada gadis di sampingnya. Tapi yang berbeda kali ini adalah Erina yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapannya, sesekali hanya bergumam seolah pikiran gadis pirang itu sedang berada di tempat lain.

Selain kalah dalam Shokugeki, hal kedua yang tidak disukai Soma adalah jika ia merasa diabaikan.

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh. Ada masalah?" Soma bertanya khawatir.

"Hmm…" Erina bergumam, masih tidak menatap Soma.

Jawaban itu lagi. Soma menghentikan langkahnya, dan sesuai dugaannya, Erina masih terus berjalan dan tidak menyadari Soma yang tidak lagi berada sampingnya.

Menghela napasnya, Soma kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan di belakang Erina. Tapi saat ia melihat kalau gadis itu melewati kelas mereka, Soma tahu ada yang tidak beres dan ia menepuk bahu Erina agak keras untuk menyadarkannya.

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak dan akhirnya berbalik, ini adalah pertama kali mata keduanya bertemu sejak pagi tadi. Menatap mata ungu di depannya, Soma bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan?"

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Erina, orang-orang yang menuju kelas mulai memperhatikan keduanya, mungkin mengharapkan adegan romantis atau apa, melihat posisi Soma yang memegang bahu Erina dengan tatapan serius sementara Erina yang nampak gugup akan sesuatu.

Soma tidak memedulikan sekitarnya dan kembali bertanya. "Ini sama sekali bukan sepertimu. Jika ini berkaitan dengan ayahmu lagi—"

"Tidak, bukan tentang dia" Erina menyela, dengan pelan gadis itu menurunkan pegangan Soma pada bahunya, seolah baru sadar bahwa mereka menarik perhatian. "Hanya kelelahan, kurasa."

Soma masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia terima tapi tidak memaksa Erina lebih jauh. "Baik, tapi beritahu aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

Erina mengangguk.

Tapi nyatanya, bahkan setelah percakapan mereka pagi tadi, Erina masih menghindarinya dan sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Di kelas Erina akan duduk di kursi paling jauh darinya dan saat pergantian jam Erina akan buru-buru keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Soma benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa mungkin gadis itu marah padanya?

Soma mengigit roti yang dibelinya dengan perasaan jengkel. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat makan siang, Soma bergabung bersama Takumi serta Megumi di atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Masa bodoh jika ia menganggu waktu berduaan mereka, Soma hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mendengarkannya.

Megumi dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita Soma tentang sikap aneh Erina pagi tadi. Soma berpikir kalau gadis itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu karena saat Soma bercerita, Megumi tidak melihat langsung ke arahnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya ketika Alice mengajak para gadis menginap semalam?" Tanya Soma curiga.

"Hmmm…" Megumi berkata ragu. "Mungkin kau harus bertanya langsung padanya, Soma-kun."

"Bagaimana aku bertanya kalau dia terus menghindar?"

Takumi mendengus. "Kalian tinggal dalam satu asrama, _baka_! Tidak mungkin dia bisa lari terus."

Meskipun kesal karena dibilang _baka_ , tapi perkataan Takumi ada benarnya. Erina tidak mungkin bisa terus menghindar, ada kelas, pertemuan Elite 10, juga fakta kalau kamar mereka terletak berdekatan. Bahkan jika Soma mau, dirinya bisa duduk di depan kamar Erina sampai gadis itu mau bicara.

Soma tidak akan melakukannya, tentu saja.

Malam itu adalah giliran Soma untuk memasak makan malam di asrama Polar Star. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan tugasnya dan ia sama sekali belum belanja. Dia hanya mencampurkan semua bahan yang tersisa di dapur dan kursi kedua di Elite 10 itu masih bisa membuat masakan yang mengagumkan.

Heh, tentu saja. Jangan pernah meragukan kemampuannya menciptakan sesuatu.

Hal yang membuat Soma kecewa adalah bahkan ketika mereka makan dan piring sudah dibersihkan, Erina masih tidak muncul juga di asrama. Dia mulai khawatir, dia menelepon Hisako untuk menanyakan keberadaan Erina. Hisako memberitahunya kalau untuk sementara Erina akan tinggal di mansion Nakiri dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

.

.

.

Oh.

.

.

.

Ck, mana bisa Soma diam saja.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Erina, Soma tahu hal itu. Mata yang tidak fokus, pikiran yang entah kemana, dan yang terpenting adalah, Erina yang seolah menghindari kontak dengan Soma. Ini mengingatkannya dengan kemunculan Azami saat tahun pertama mereka, dan Soma tahu bagaimana trauma dan ketakutan yang dirasakan Erina saat itu.

Soma mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya—juga beberapa hal lain—dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Erina langsung. Dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok, jika dibiarkan dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Soma sudah meminta Alice untuk memberitahu pihak keamanan untuk membukakan gerbang kediaman Nakiri untuknya. Tapi bukannya masuk ke dalam mansion, Soma malah berjalan memutar ke halaman belakang, dia mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas, berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamar Erina di lantai dua.

Jika Soma masuk ke mansion dengan cara biasa, para pelayan di sana pasti akan memanggilkan Erina dan hampir bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan menolak untuk menemuinya. Soma punya dugaan apapun yang membuat Erina kepikiran ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Meskipun dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dijauhi.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Soma bisa saja melempar batu atau benda apapun ke jendela Erina—dan beresiko memecahkan kaca atau lebih parahnya terkena gadis Nakiri itu sendiri. Atau mungkin ia bisa berteriak dan memanggilnya... ide bagus kalau ia ingin menarik perhatian Senzaemon dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah. Apa ada cara lain yang cukup tenang?

Sudut matanya melirik pohon besar di samping balkon kamar tidur, memang agak jauh dari pagar tapi kalau ia cukup beruntung, Soma bisa melompat dan mendarat dengan selamat. Daun-daunnya sudah hampir rontok karena sudah memasuki musim dingin, Soma hanya berharap dahannya cukup kuat untuk menopang beratnya.

Dengan gesit Soma berusaha naik, mencari pijakan untuk kakinya juga pegangan yang cukup kuat untuk menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Soma sudah sering melakukan hal ini sejak kecil jadi seharusnya ia tidak punya masalah. Ia hanya perlu tenang, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Cari dahan yang kuat, pegangan yang erat, tarik tubuhnya dan terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Soma sudah hampir sampai di dahan teratas yang letaknya paling dekat dari pagar balkon, tapi sayangnya dahan yang Soma naiki tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya, bunyi sesuatu yang patah terdengar. Wajahnya memucat.

 _Krak_

"W-w-whoaaaaa!"

 _BRUUUUUUKKK!_

Soma mendarat dengan pantatnya duluan yang jatuh ke tanah, ia mengumpat dalam hati seraya mengelus _bagian belakangnya_ yang sakit. Sial. Untunglah tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh tadi, itu benar-benar memalukan. Mungkin Soma harusnya bersyukur tidak terluka, setidaknya ia merasa tulangnya tidak patah atau apapun. Tapi... sial, sial, sial, pantatnya benar-benar sakit. Soma pikir dirinya tidak bisa berdiri sekarang.

Dia mencoba bangun, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali duduk di tanah. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Soma melakukan semua ini hanya karena seorang gadis yang mengabaikannya seharian, Soma bisa membayangkan ayahnya akan tertawa saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Mungkin yang orang-orang katakan selama ini tentang dirinya benar, Soma memang sudah gila.

"Yukihira-kun,"

Soma menoleh ke sumber suara, di atas balkon berdiri orang yang ingin ditemuinya, Nakiri Erina, lengkap dengan baju tidurnya dan sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Hai," Soma melambaikan tangannya, nyengir. Mendadak lupa dengan sakit di pantatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gadis itu terlihat tidak marah, respon yang cukup positif. Setidaknya Soma tidak akan langsung ditendang keluar.

Bukannya menjawab, Soma merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik berisi _potato crisp_ yang semalam dirinya buat, ia mengangkatnya agar Erina bisa melihatnya. "Kau lapar?"

Soma melihat mata Erina melebar, mungkin terkejut dengan jawaban yang tidak sesuai dugaannya. Awalnya Erina tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya ekspresi gadis berambut pirang itu berubah, digantikan perlahan dengan ekspresi geli. "Bodoh,"

Entah kenapa, Soma bepikir sebutan itu tidak terlalu buruk jika Erina yang mengatakannya.

Erina mengajak Soma masuk ke dalam mansion dengan cara yang normal, ia menyambut Soma di depan pintu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Erina mengatakan jika ada yang bertanya beritahu saja kalau mereka berdua akan membahas urusan Elite 10 di kamarnya. Soma tidak tahu ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi ia merasa melihat Alice sedang memata-matai mereka sejak Soma menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Nakiri.

Erina menyiapkan teh untuk keduanya dan Soma sudah menemukan dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon, posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan. Soma mengeluarkan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan _crisp_ yang dibuatnya di atas piring.

Soma menunggu Erina untuk memakannya sebelum kemudian bertanya. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Erina diam sebentar, nampak berpikir. "Lumayan. Sama seperti masakanmu yang biasa, kurasa."

Soma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak cemberut. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali dirinya menawarkan berbagai makanan yang dibuatnya ke Erina, dan tidak pernah sekalipun gadis itu mengatakan satu kata yang ingin didengarnya. Memang, kadang Soma berpikir kalau Erina menyukai masakannya dan gadis itu hanya bersikap _Tsundere._ Tapi tidak memuaskan rasanya jika Soma tidak mendengar kata tersebut langsung.

Keheningan mengelilingi mereka cukup lama, suara angin malam yang berdesir hanya satu-satunya suara yang Soma dengar. Erina sesekali meminum teh dari cangkirnya, sementara Soma menopangkan dagunya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi gadis di depannya. Soma memutuskan untuk bicara duluan.

"Kau menghindariku hari ini." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Erina sepertinya sudah menduga kalau Soma akan mengatakannya. Erina menatap mata Soma, kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa sesaat sebelum Erina kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Apa hanya perasaan Soma saja atau pipi Erina memang memerah? "Maaf... aku hanya ingin... memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau memikirkanku? Wow, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa." Soma menggodanya, ia tak bisa menahan diri. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis di depannya setiap kali Soma berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"B-Bukan begitu," Erina membantah jengkel sementara Soma tertawa. "Dan siapa bilang ini berhubungan denganmu?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin karena aku satu-satunya orang yang kau hindari. Alice, Arato dan Tadakoro bilang kalau kau bersikap biasa saja pada mereka." Jawab Soma santai. "Apa jangan-jangan kau bersikap seperti ini pada semua laki-laki?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi laki-laki yang dekat denganku selain kau?"

"Benar juga." Soma meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah dagu, seolah sedang berpikir. "Jadi aku adalah satu-satunya pria bagimu, eh, Nakiri?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat Soma, Erina yang meminum tehnya tiba-tiba saja tersedak dan terbatuk, wajahnya benar-benar merah bahkan hampir menyaingi rambut Soma. Soma memberikan Erina tisu untuk menyeka mulutnya. Saat Erina sudah mulai tenang, pewaris Nakiri itu melotot ke arah Soma yang hanya balas memandang dengan polos. "Bisakah kau berhenti dengan kalimat yang harusnya ditujukan untuk pacarmu sendiri?"

"Eeeh? Hubungan kita memang seperti ini bukan? Aku memberimu makan, kau tidak menyukainya, aku lalu menggodamu dan kau malah semakin kesal. Sebagai selingan kita bertanding dan sesekali membahas urusan Elite 10." Soma mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Memberi makan? Kau bicara seperti aku ini kucingmu saja." Erina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia lalu menghela napasnya. "Tapi tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham."

"Salah paham apa?"

Erina mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Kau tahu... rumor yang menyebar di sekolah." Erina menelan ludahnya gugup. "...mereka menganggap kalau hubungan kita lebih dari teman."

Soma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi sambil menatap Erina. "Oh, itu. Mereka mengira kita _pacaran_ kan? Aku sudah tahu."

"K-Kau mengetahuinya?" Soma mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Apa ini yang membuatmu menghindariku seharian ini?" tanya Soma bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka mengira begitu? Seperti bukan kau saja untuk peduli pada anggapan orang-orang."

"Kau memang benar." Ucap Erina pelan. "Mungkin aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Erina diam. "Yukihira-kun, kita teman, bukan?"

"Hah?" Soma memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Erina. "Kau mulai membuatku takut, Nakiri."

"Jawab saja."

Soma berpikir dirinya tidak akan pernah mengerti perempuan. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menjawab. "Tentu saja kita berteman. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Erina memandang Soma cukup lama, seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di wajah Erina. Soma balas memandangnya, mata Erina bertemu dengan matanya sendiri. Soma tidak pernah memperhatikan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang jarang dimiliki orang.

Mata _amethyst._

"Yukihira Soma-kun," Erina memanggilnya dengan perlahan. "Musim panas lalu, kau memberitahuku... tentang rahasia bagaimana untuk menjadi chef yang baik."

Soma masih tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Erina mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia menutup matanya sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali. "Apa kau sudah menemukan _nya_?"

Soma mengerutkan kening bingung. Sepertinya Erina ingin memastikan sesuatu dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya, meskipun Soma benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju lurus ke arahnya, dan Soma bisa melihatnya. Rasa penasaran, tidak kesabaran, keingin tahuan, dan juga... apa itu kecemasan? Mengapa gadis di depannya nampak cemas?

Mata ungu milik Erina membuat Soma sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, seakan memaksanya untuk tidak berbohong. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat mereka bertatapan, Soma lah yang kali ini memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dulu. Tidak melihat Erina dia menjawab. "Tidak, aku belum menemukannya."

Erina diam sebelum menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Soma baru sadar kalau posisi Erina tadi agak condong ke arahnya, menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Erina menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menjawab, sekarang aku sudah lebih yakin dengan semuanya."

Soma mengangkat alis heran. "Aku tidak mengerti kau, Nakiri."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Erina bisa sangat keras kepala dan Soma tidak ingin bertengkar untuk saat ini. Jadi untuk sekarang Soma akan membiarkannya. "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi."

"Janji,"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, Erina tersenyum padanya.

Dan bagi Soma itu sudah cukup.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mengobrol, Soma memutuskan untuk kembali ke Polar Star. Malam sudah lumayan larut dan dirinya tidak ingin menjadi penyebab mereka kesiangan besok pagi. Meskipun Soma sudah merasa lebih lega karena Erina berjanji untuk tidak lagi kabur darinya, ada perasaan janggal dalam hatinya yang masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Bahkan ketika Soma sudah sampai di kamarnya, masuk kamar mandi dan ketika tubuhnya sudah jatuh di atas kasur, pertanyaan yang diajukan Nakiri Erina masih tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Kenapa Erina menanyakannya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan hari ini? Kenapa Erina terlihat cemas?

Dan kenapa dirinya merasa sangat gelisah?

Soma memejamkan matanya tapi tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Ia membuka matanya lagi, kali ini menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Musim panas lalu, kau memberitahuku... tentang rahasia bagaimana untuk menjadi chef yang baik."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perut Soma terasa digelitik. Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dengar Soma, rahasia untuk menjadi chef yang baik adalah... bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membuatmu ingin memberikan semua makanan yang kau masak untuknya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oh, Soma benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa fokus dengan apapun, bahkan masakannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin memedulikannya, tapi berkat percakapannya dengan Erina tadi kalimat tersebut terus menghantui pikirannya.

Soma pikir dirinya sudah melupakan perasaaan aneh ini, tapi kenapa malah muncul sekarang?

Soma bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kau sudah menemukannya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Diam.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tidak, aku belum menemukannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak, Soma tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menemukan _wanita_ yang dimaksud hampir tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

 _Awww..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan Yukihira Soma tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.

Tidak sebelum Nakiri Erina menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. A Surprising Present

**Author's Note :** All I can say is thank you for all the feedback and subscriptions and favorites! I'm glad you all seem interested in this story, they really help motivate me. Just to say, I'm going to try and update every Thursday and Monday because I already have the next couple of chapters ready. And for the story, this is going to be a slow romance, so nothing is going to come right away.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah mereview, follow dan juga favorit! Kuharap kalian semua bersabar karena cerita ini alurnya beneran _lambat,_ karena jujur, aku lebih suka menulis hal-hal ringan tentang SomaxErina daripada konflik. ^^

Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Boundary**_ by Vythica

 **Chapter 3 – A Surprising Present**

* * *

Erina adalah tipe yang tidak suka menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain, ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan sekaligus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir—lagipula Erina tidak suka berhutang sesuatu, khususnya pada Alice yang pasti akan membuatnya repot nanti. Tidak peduli kalau mereka adalah teman-temannya, Erina bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka bicara dan bisa menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan bebas.

Meskipun begitu, bagi teman-temannya, ada satu hal yang cukup jelas terlihat padahal Erina tidak pernah menceritakannya—satu masalah yang membuat Erina selalu kepikiran dan ia belum menemukan solusinya—yaitu kemampuan Erina untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki tak dikenalnya saat ia pergi ke tempat ramai.

Erina tidak suka perhatian yang didapatnya, pertama, mereka adalah orang asing. Kedua mereka laki-laki, dan yang ketiga, adalah bagaimana cara mereka memandangnya—Alice menyebutnya _pervert._ Tidak jarang Erina mendapati mereka mendekatinya, menanyakan nama dan juga alamat email—bukan berarti Erina akan memberikannya—memuji penampilannnya dan hal-hal lain. Tentu saja Erina akan menolak semuanya dengan _saaaangat_ sopan.

"Dan Desember ini benar-benar parah, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa orang yang bertanya tentang rencana Natalku." Keluh Erina, sebelah pipinya di letakkan di atas meja. "Apa ada semacam obat yang bisa mengusir mereka? Mungkin seperti obat serangga?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Alice dan yang lain memberikan nasihat macam-macam tapi kupikir itu tidak masuk akal. Megumi bilang aku harus menyamar atau memakai topeng kalau keluar, dan Ryoko menyarankanku untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang." Erina diam sebentar sebelum kemudian mendengus. Teringat dengan perkataan Yuki yang benar-benar konyol.

Yuki memintanya untuk langsung menyerang Soma saja dan Erina masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Memang apa hubungannya Soma dengan masalahnya kali ini?

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Soma, pemuda itu meminta Erina untuk membantunya membuat _Soupe a l'oignon_ untuk kelas Chapelle- _sensei_ besok. Meskipun disebut membantu, tugas Erina hanyalah mencoba masakan Soma dan memberikan pendapatnya. Apakah komposisi bumbunya sudah pas dan tidak ada kekurangan apapun. Meskipun sejujurnya Erina yakin, tanpa dirinya di sini pun bisa dipastikan Soma akan mendapat nilai A di kelas tersebut.

Bukan berarti Erina akan mengatakannya pada Soma. Laki-laki berambut merah itu bisa besar kepala jika sering dipuji.

Dan tanpa disadari, sambil menunggu Soma selesai menyelesaikan masakannya, Erina menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Erina tak bisa menahannya, ia bosan. Erina tidak bisa hanya duduk saja sambil minum teh dan _cuma bengong_ melihat Soma memasak.

Soma mengumamkan sesuatu yang Erina tak bisa dengar. Ia bertanya pada punggung Soma yang membelakanginya. "Apa kau tidak ada saran lain?"

Erina melihat Soma yang mengangkat bahunya, Erina mengartikan kalau pemuda itu juga tidak mempunyai ide apapun. Erina memperhatikan Soma yang tak menoleh ke arahnya dan ia cemberut, baru sadar kalau dari tadi Soma mengabaikan omongannya. Apa ini balas dendamnya karena Erina melakukan hal yang sama padanya satu minggu lalu?

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Yukihira?"

"Ya, ya... tentu." Soma menjawab santai tapi Erina punya firasat kalau Soma tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkannya kali ini. Laki-laki berambut merah itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu seraya matanya terfokus pada sup yang direbusnya. Erina bertaruh kalau Soma sedang berpikir kombinasi aneh apa yang akan ditambahkan ke masakannya itu.

Erina menghela napasnya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta bantuanku. Aku yakin—"

"OOOHH!"

"Apa? Apa?" Erina mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan Soma yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan menyela ucapannya. Erina berharap Soma menemukan solusi masalahnya. Kadang ide yang keluar dari mulut Soma bisa benar-benar brilian.

Soma menoleh ke arahnya, senyumnya sumringah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak harus menambahkan keju di atasnya. Memadukan _mini sandwich_ adalah ide yang bagus dan..."

Ini salah Erina sendiri karena terlalu berharap. Tentu saja yang ada di pikiran Soma hanya masakan yang dibuatnya. Kalau Soma sudah mulai memasak, dunia di sekitar laki-laki itu akan terlihat samar dan ia hanya terfokus pada ribuan kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan pada masakannya sendiri, setidaknya itu yang Soma pernah katakan.

Bukan berarti Erina mengeluh atau apapun. Karakter Soma yang seperti itulah yang dirinya suka.

Eh?

Sadar akan pikirannya sendiri, pipi Erina memerah.

Erina memperhatikan Soma yang sekarang sedang mencari sesuatu di kulkasnya, ekspresinya terlihat begitu bersemangat. Kadang Erina bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Soma sangat suka memasak dan memutuskan untuk masuk Totsuki, apa itu untuk menjadi koki terhebat yang pernah ada atau hanya karena ingin melampaui sang ayah?

Erina tidak mengerti.

Hampir tiga tahun Erina mengenal Soma tapi ia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum sepenuhnya tahu tentang Soma. Meskipun kesan pertama saat orang-orang melihat Soma adalah tipe yang terbuka dan termasuk pemeriah suasana—beberapa orang menyebutnya _easy going_ —namun nyatanya Soma tidak pernah sekalipun membahas kehidupan pribadinya. Erina bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya murung atau merasa terganggu sampai membuatnya marah.

Erina penasaran, mendadak teringat nasihat Alice padanya tentang masalah _cowok_ yang ia hadapi. Setidaknya Erina ingin tahu apa dirinya bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi Soma saat ini.

"Yukihira-kun," Erina memanggilnya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Soma sekarang sedang mengaduk kaldu. "Ingin pura-pura jadi pacarku?"

" _No way!_ "

Tidak membutuhkan waktu satu detik bagi Soma untuk menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ataupun ragu-ragu.

Erina menggembungkan pipinya kesal, merasa seperti kebanggaannya sebagai perempuan hancur. Apa dirinya sebegitu tidak menariknya bagi Soma untuk langsung menjawab 'tidak'? Banyak laki-laki yang ingin di dekatnya dan Soma malah lebih tertarik dengan panci. Yah, bagaimanapun juga inilah Soma yang Erina kenal.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, bukan?" ucap Erina santai, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada teh yang disediakan Soma di depannya. "Alice bilang mungkin kau harus pura-pura jadi pacarku untuk mengusir semua laki-laki itu. Tapi tentunya kau tidak bisa terus ada di dekatku."

"Menurutku, akan lebih baik jika kau membeli anjing dan melatihnya untuk mengonggongi siapapun yang mendekatimu."

"Akan merepotkan membawanya kemana-mana,"

"Benar, kau juga tidak bisa membawanya ke restoran mahal atau tempat-tempat resmi." Soma sekarang sedang mencampur mentega dan bawang putih cincang ke dalam mangkuk, ia menoleh pada Erina. "Nakiri, daripada kau terus duduk bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memotong roti?"

Erina membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Sebenarnya Erina tidak terlalu suka jika dirinya diperintah, apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan masakan. Tapi meskipun begitu Erina tetap berdiri dan menghampiri Soma. Kedua lengan bajunya ia gulung sampai siku dan rambutnya ia ubah menjadi cepolan ke atas, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

Dari sudut matanya Erina bisa melihat pandangan Soma yang terarah padanya. Ditatap seperti itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. "K-Kenapa? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Soma nyengir. "Tidak ada. Kukira kau akan protes saat aku minta bantuan."

"Tebakanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Jawab Erina. Setelah mencuci tangan, ia mengambil bungkusan roti tawar dan membukanya. "Anggap saja ini imbalan karena kau sudah mau mendengar keluhanku."

"Wow, _thanks_ kalau begitu," senyum Soma semakin melebar, ia memberikan adonan yang tadi dibuatnya pada Erina. Tanpa dibilang pun Erina sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia mengoles lembaran roti tadi satu persatu dengan adonan sebelum kemudian memotongnya berbentuk dadu.

"Tapi Yukihira-kun.." Erina angkat bicara. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau butuh bantuanku padahal aku yakin kau bisa sendirian?"

Soma kali ini sedang memecahkan telur satu persatu dan mengocoknya. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Kulihat kau sedang menganggur di ruang tengah jadi aku mengajakmu saja."

APAAAA?

Erina hampir menghancurkan roti yang dipegangnya setelah mendengar perkataan Soma, apa menurut Soma dirinya tidak ada kerjaan lain? Dan bagi Erina membaca _Shojo_ Manga di ruang tengah tidak termasuk kategori 'menganggur'. Ia mendelik kearah Soma. "Dengar, aku tidak sebebas yang kau pikirkan. Aku harus mengurus semua dokumen terkait Elite 10 dan juga hal lain."

"Tapi kalau kau memang sibuk kenapa kau setuju ikut denganku?" Soma balas bertanya.

"I-Itu..." Erina tergagap, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Mana bisa Erina bilang kalau ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Erina tadi sedang bosan, oke? Jadi dirinya hanya mengiyakan ajakan Soma tanpa pikir panjang. Bukan berarti Erina ingin mengakuinya. "A-Aku hanya ingin membantumu, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Soma berkedip heran, sebelum kemudian tertawa, "Aku tahu."

Giliran Erina yang bingung. "Apa yang lucu?"

Soma menggeleng, "Tidak ada." Ia menyeringai ke arah Erina. "Hanya saja... tiba-tiba aku berpikir... ekspresimu mudah sekali kubaca."

"Benarkah?" Erina berpikir ia harus melatih ekspresinya lagi di depan cermin.

"Yap," sahut Soma percaya diri. "Untuk itu aku berterima kasih, Nakiri."

Erina tidak tahu harus membalas apa, sebagai gantinya ia mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada potongan rotinya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Soma tidak terlalu sering menggodanya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak lagi banyak bicara dan lebih memilih diam saat mereka mengobrol. Bahkan Erina beberapa kali menangkap Soma yang hanya menatapnya saat Erina bicara.

Kadang Erina benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Oh ya." Soma tiba-tiba bicara. "Mengenai masalahmu tadi... sepertinya aku sudah menemukan solusinya."

"Sungguh?" Erina menatap Soma yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan kocokan telurnya dan kini sedang menyiapkan loyang. Soma menyadari tangan Erina yang berhenti bergerak dan dengan bahasa tubuhnya menyuruh Erina tetap lanjut. Gadis itu mendengus kesal dan kembali memotong roti.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Soma sambil mengeluarkan kertas roti dan menatanya di loyang. "Akan kuberikan apa yang kau butuhkan, anggap saja ini kado natalmu yang datang lebih awal."

Wajah Erina mendadak memucat, teringat percakapan mereka tadi. Erina menatap Soma dengan ekspresi horor. "Oh tidak, kau setuju untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka!_ "

Erina mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar ada orang yang berani menyebut pewaris Nakiri bodoh. Oh, jika saja kakeknya tahu. "Lalu maksudnya apa?"

"Tadi kau bertanya apa ada _obat serangga_ atau semacamnya untuk mengusir semua laki-laki yang mendekatimu, bukan? Kupikir aku tahu barang seperti apa yang kau maksud."

"Huh, obat untuk menjauhkan laki-laki _beneran_ ada?" tanya Erina bingung, ia tidak pernah mendengar obat semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja ada. Akan kuberikan besok malam. Kau bisa datang ke kamarku."

"Kenapa harus besok malam?"

"Karena barang ini tidak bisa asal dibeli." Soma kini mengambil alih pekerjaan Erina, ia menaruh semua potongan roti ke mangkuk yang berisi kocokan telur. "Harus dipilih dengan cermat dan aku juga harus mengambil uang yang lumayan banyak untuk membelinya."

"Aku bisa ikut denganmu." Erina menawarkan. "Kita bisa menggunakan kartu kredit kakek, kau tidak perlu membelikannya untukku."

"Sudah kubilang ini kado natalmu, Nakiri." Jawab Soma. "Kalau kau ingin membalasnya, belikan saja kado untukku yang menurutmu sangat hebat."

Erina menghela napasnya, mengerti dengan sifat keras kepala Soma. Ia menyerah kali ini. "Baik, kalau kau memaksa." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku masih bingung, apa obat ini sangat ampuh?"

"Aku jamin." Soma meyakinkan Erina. "Dan Nakiri, bisa kau membantuku untuk mengaduk kaldu yang ada di sana?"

Erina melirik panci yang dimaksud, tanpa protes apapun Erina melakukan apa yang Soma minta.

* * *

Satu hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Erina, kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Soma lagi untuk menerima _obat_ yang dijanjikan pemuda itu. Erina tahu bahwa sehabis pulang sekolah, Soma langsung pergi ke arah pusat kota menggunakan bus untuk membeli barang yang dimaksud dan baru kembali sebelum makan malam. Erina tidak melihat Soma membawa bungkusan apapun, mungkin barang tersebut cukup kecil untuk ditaruh di dalam tas.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Erina berdiri di depan pintu kamar Soma dan ia tidak bisa mengerakkan kakinya untuk masuk. Erina tidak mengerti, bahkan sejak kemarin, bayangan tentang Soma yang akan memberikannya hadiah tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Ia merasa bersemangat, tidak sabar dan juga... senang? Bukan seperti kesenangan saat Erina bersama teman-temannya, ini terasa berbeda. Kebahagiaan yang membuat wajahnya memanas, mungkin?

Erina juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

Erina menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar Soma menyuruhnya masuk. Erina membuka pintunya dan melihat Soma yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur, seolah sudah menduga kedatangannya.

Soma memberikan senyuman lebar ke arahnya dan melompat dari kasur, ia menghampiri tasnya yang ada di atas meja. "Pas sekali, aku baru saja ingin datang ke kamarmu."

"Bukankah Hisako pernah bilang kalau tidak sepantasnya bagi laki-laki untuk berkunjung ke kamar pererempuan?" Erina menutup pintu di belakangnya, memperhatikan Soma yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas.

"Yang kutahu itu juga tidak bagus bagi perempuan untuk berkunjung ke kamar laki-laki saat malam." Soma membalas perkataaan Erina dengan ringan.

Kadang kepintaran Soma untuk membalik kata-katanya membuat Erina sebal. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mendaftar menjadi pengacara saja atau semacamnya?

"Ini dia."

Erina melihatnya, di tangan Soma sekarang terdapat satu kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu menghampiri Erina yang mendadak tubuhnya terasa kaku, Soma memamerkan cengiran khasnya melihat reaksi Erina. Soma membuka tutupnya. Waktu seolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat saat Erina perlahan-lahan bisa melihat isi di dalamnya...

Itu adalah sebuah cincin.

YUKIHIRA SOMA MEMBERIKANNYA CINCIN!

 _What?_

Erina _bengong._

"Eeerr..." Soma menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi ini adalah kado natalmu. Aku tahu itu masih seminggu lagi tapi... selamat natal?"

Erina berdiri di sana dan berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Erina untuk bisa bicara. "Cincin ini sangat cantik, Yukihira-kun. Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Cincin dengan emas putih yang diberikan Soma benar-benar indah, _amethyst_ nampak berkilauan begitu cantiknya sebagai penghias, mirip seperti warna matanya. Ini benar-benar... sempurna dan Erina menginginkannya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewat? Satu hal yang membuat Erina berpikir tidak seharusnya Soma memberikan barang seperti ini untuknya.

"Awalnya benda ini ingin kuberikan saat ulang tahunmu nanti." Soma memberi penjelasan. "Tapi ternyata kau membutuhkannya lebih awal jadi... ini hadiahmu. Jangan menagih apapun padaku untuk lima tahun ke depan."

Erina menatap cincin di dalam kotak lama, Erina tahu kalau cincin yang dibeli Soma sangat mahal—mungkin Soma menghabiskan semua uang yang ia dapat dari kompetisinya—dan bayangan tentang Soma yang rela mengeluarkan uang banyak demi dirinya membuatnya tersentuh, perasaannya mendadak hangat. Luapan kebahagian yang ia rasakan seolah ingin meledak.

Erina tersenyum dan menatap Soma. " _Arigatou_ , aku sangat menyukainya."

Soma balas tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum jahil ataupun cengiran yang biasa Soma tunjukkan, ini terlihat lebih lembut, seakan Soma dengan tulus benar-benar senang saat Erina menyukai hadiahnya. Erina merasa dadanya bergetar melihat mata Soma yang menatapnya.

Bahkan ketika Soma mengeluarkan cincin tersebut dari kotaknya, memegang telapak tangan kiri Erina dan memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya, Erina masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Soma. Ketika pemuda berambut merah itu sudah melepaskan tangannya lah Erina baru sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Erina melihat tangannya sendiri, masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, cincin itu terlihat sangat pas di jarinya.

Erina tidak pernah memakai cincin sebelumnya, meskipun ia sering memakai aksesori lain saat pergi ke acara-acara formal. Namun entah kenapa, cincin yang diberikan Soma membuat Erina berpikir bahwa inilah aksesori yang paling cantik dan paling sempurna yang pernah dipakainya.

"Jangan pernah melepaskannya, oke? Itu _obat serangga_ paling ampuh yang bisa mengusir laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatimu."

Eh? Erina bahkan hampir lupa kalau Soma memberikan ini untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Erina hanya merasa senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau benda ini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya atau tidak. Erina menatap cincin itu lagi dan bertanya. "Tapi... aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ini adalah solusinya."

Huh?

Soma melihat Erina dengan ekspresi aneh, seolah-olah gadis di depannya adalah orang unik yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. "Kau tidak mengerti?"

Erina menggeleng. "Kukira kau akan memberikanku _obat nyamuk_ atau semacamnya, apa cincin ini punya kekuatan khusus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Erina, Soma tak bisa menahan tawanya, pemuda itu bahkan sampai memegang perutnya sendiri sambil satu tangannya diletakkan di pundak Erina, menjadi penahannya agar tidak jatuh. Erina hanya menatapnya bingung sampai akhirnya tawa Soma perlahan reda.

Senyum geli masih terlihat di wajah Soma. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Nakiri."

Wajah Erina memerah. "A-Apa?"

"Hmmm... anggap saja cincin ini sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah ada pemiliknya. Mereka tidak akan mendekatimu karena mereka sudah mengetahuinya." Jelas Soma.

Erina menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Soma dengan pemilik. Erina bukan anjing atau kucing yang harus diberi tanda pengenal atau semacamnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Erina tahu kalau Soma benar-benar memikirkannya dan tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya sebagai balasan.

Untuk itu Erina sangat berterimakasih.

Erina maju dan dengan reflek memeluk Soma yang berdiri di depannya erat, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan sampai ke punggung pemuda itu. Erina tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani berbuat seperti ini, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya tunjukkan, beginilah caranya untuk menunjukkan kebahagiannya dan tidak semua orang bisa melihat sisi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Terima kasih, Yukihira-kun." Erina membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Soma. "Aku masih tidak paham, tapi ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima."

Awalnya Soma tidak membalas, mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan Erina yang tiba-tiba. Tapi tak lama kemudian Erina bisa merasakan telapak tangan Soma berada di atas rambutnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengetahuinya suatu hari nanti." Ujar Soma sambil mengusap kepala Erina pelan. "Dan kau pasti akan terkejut saat tahu arti dari cincin yang kuberikan."

"Oh ya? Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatku terkejut."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Soma mengacak-acak rambut Erina, membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membelalak galak ke arah Soma sambil merapikan rambutnya. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh membuat rambutnya berantakan, tidak ada!

Soma terkekeh-kekeh ringan melihat reaksi gadis di depannya.

Erina berpikir ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Setelah itu, mereka bicara segala hal sampai larut malam ditemani dengan teh juga kue, dan tak pernah sekalipun senyum terlepas dari wajah keduanya. Bahkan ketika Soma menggodanya, Erina hanya akan membiarkannya dan ikut tertawa.

Sayangnya Erina tidak pernah sadar, tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka perlahan-lahan mulai berubah sejak malam itu.

Seandainya Erina tahu bagaimana detak jantung Soma yang terdengar lebih keras saat ia memeluknya, atau tatapan terkejut yang Soma tunjukkan saat Erina mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya...

...seandainya Erina lebih meyadari segala hal di sekelilingnya, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi Soma ketika Erina tersenyum ke arahnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** Big Misunderstanding _


	4. Big Misunderstanding

**Author's Note :** 5158 kata dan akhirnya selesai juga! Chapter ini sebenernya gabungan dari Ch 4 dan Ch 5 jadi maaf karena agak terlambat, makasih buat semuanya yang sudah bersabar dan juga mereview. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu dan memotivasiku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Thanks a lot guys ~ You are the best!

* * *

 _ **Boundary**_ by Vythica

 **Chapter 4 – Big Misunderstanding**

* * *

Soma adalah orang yang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya pada yang lain, termasuk dalam pertandingan, pelajaran di kelas atau saat ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul seperti sekarang. Biasanya ia akan menantang Takumi, Ryo atau Hayama—kadang Erina tapi gadis itu selalu menolaknya—sementara yang lainnya menjadi juri. Meskipun Soma selalu menang, tapi toh mereka semua masih setuju untuk membandingkan masakan masing-masing, dan Soma bersyukur karenanya.

Tapi sepertinya keinginan Soma untuk memamerkan kemampuannya tidak bisa dilakukan hari ini.

Sehari sebelum liburan musim dingin, mereka sudah sepakat dari jauh-jauh hari untuk membuat pesta perayaan Natal mereka sendiri, mengingat ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka semua bisa berkumpul di Totsuki. Natal memang masih empat hari lagi, tapi mengingat bahwa hampir semuanya sudah punya rencana tanggal 25 Desember nanti, maka diputuskan pesta akan dilangsungkan hari ini, tentu saja tempatnya adalah Asrama Polar Star.

Setelah upacara penutupan di sekolah, murid-murid kelas tiga yang masih bertahan langsung bersemangat pergi ke Polar Star dan memulai tugasnya masing-masing agar pesta bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Beberapa ada yang berbelanja di luar—membeli minuman dan juga snack—sementara sisanya bertugas untuk mendekor ruangan dan memasak makan malam. Meski biasanya Soma ambil bagian di dapur, tapi kali ini berbeda. Perempuan bertugas untuk belanja dan memasak sementara laki-laki membersihkan sekaligus menghias.

Awalnya Soma tidak mengeluh, berpikir kalau pekerjaan mendekorasi bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah dan cepat. Lagipula, apa susahnya memindahkan meja dan memasangkan hiasan ke dinding? Namun setelah berkutat satu jam di ruangan, Soma menyesal kenapa dirinya tidak memaksa untuk bergabung di dapur.

"Selesai. Sekarang ke sebelah sana." Ryou menunjuk sisi lain jendela yang belum dipasangi ornamen. Soma, sambil menggerutu dalam hati, berjalan menuju arah yang dimaksud Kurokiba.

"Di sini?"

"Maju sedikit." Kurokiba memerintah Soma yang ada di bawahnya. Setelah berada di tempat yang benar, Ryou menyambungkan hiasan yang tadi di pasangnya di sisi lain ke posisinya sekarang.

"Apa masih lama?"

"Mungkin."

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu jatuh, Kurokiba." Kata Soma kesal.

"Terserah, paling juga aku menimpamu kalau jatuh."

"Cih."

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Kurokiba Ryou yang duduk di atas pundak Soma dimana pemuda berambut berambut merah itu harus menahan berat tubuh laki-laki di atasnya. Mereka sudah berada dalam posisi tersebut sejak setengah jam lalu, dan ini keajaiban bagaimana bahu Soma belum patah sampai sekarang. Soma bersumpah dalam hati hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya besok adalah membeli tangga baru untuk Polar Star.

Semua meja sudah disatukan di tengah-tengah ruangan, membentuk meja panjang yang biasa ditemukan di ruang makan yang besar. Kursi dan meja sudah ditata juga dihias dengan rapi dan cantik berkat bantuan Hisako. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah mendekorasi langit-langit ruangan dan memasang ornamen-ornamen natal di dinding. Satu-satunya tangga di Polar Star digunakan Hayama untuk mengantung hiasan berbentuk kepingan salju di langit-langit atap.

Soma merasa kakinya mulai gemetar, hampir mencapai batasnya. Dia ingin mengeluh tapi ditahannya, tidak ingin membuat Kurokiba kembali mengejeknya. Orang di atasnya benar-benar berat, pasti itu semua karena semua otot-ototnya yang tidak perlu.

Tidak, Soma menggeleng. Ini bukan salah Kurokiba atau apapun. Ini adalah salahnya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia kalah suit dengan pemegang kursi kelima di Elite 10 tersebut. Sial, Sial, Sial!

Oh, salahkan juga Fumio karena melarang mereka untuk berdiri di kursi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin perbuatan itu disebut pelanggaran etika?

"Turunkan aku."

Akhirnya! Soma berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu senang setelah mendengarnya, dia menurunkan Kurokiba dan setelah itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah, kakinya tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Soma meluruskan kakinya, kedua tangannya di belakang menyentuh lantai, menahan tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak ikut jatuh.

Kurokiba melihat ke arah Soma sebelum mendengus. "Hanya segitu saja kau sudah kelelahan." ia berkomentar.

Soma merasa ini tidak adil. Jelas saja karena tubuh Kurokiba lebih besar dan pastinya lebih berat dibandingkan Soma. Meskipun Soma juga menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dan rutin berolahraga tiap minggu, itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kurokiba yang selalu melakukan _push up_ atau semacamnya sebelum tidur.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Soma membalas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan menantangmu Shokugeki dan yang kalah harus mengangkat pemenangnya seperti tadi seharian penuh."

Kurokiba memasang ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Bahkan jika aku menang aku tidak akan melakukannya. Itu benar-benar... _gay_. Seharian penuh? Yang benar saja."

Yang dikatakan Kurokiba memang ada benarnya, dan Soma jadi ketakutan sendiri membayangkan ia atau Kurokiba berada dalam posisi tadi satu hari penuh di sekolah. Itu pasti akan menimbulkan rumor yang aneh-aneh, lagipula seharian menempel pada Kurokiba adalah ide yang buruk.

"Kau benar," Soma mengakuinya. "Mungkin aku harus memikirkan taruhan lain." Ia mulai berpikir.

Kurokiba memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Akui saja kalau kau lemah."

"Tidak masuk akal! Kal—"

Soma tidak meneruskan ucapannya, terkejut karena sensasi dingin tiba-tiba terasa di sebelah pipinya. Soma menoleh ke sampingnya, menemukan Erina sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, satu tangannya memegang sekaleng soda dan menempelkannya ke pipi Soma. Erina agak membungkukkan badannya, mungkin agar pandangannya bisa sejajar dengan mata Soma. "Untukmu."

"Oh, _thanks_." Soma mengambil kaleng yang diulurkan Erina, memamerkan cengirannya yang biasa. "Sudah selesai yang di sana?" Pandangan Soma beralih ke pintu dapur.

"Tinggal menunggu kuenya matang." Erina menjelaskan. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang hampir selesai. Suasana Natal benar-benar terasa dengan hiasan berdominan merah dan hijau. "Kerja bagus di sini."

Soma membuka minumannya. "Kau juga."

Erina memperhatikan Soma yang langsung meneguk minuman yang dibawanya, seolah ia benar-benar kehausan. Tanpa sengaja mata Erina menangkap sedikit keringat di dahi Soma, sepertinya pemuda itu memang sangat kelalahan. Erina tertawa kecil. "Apa menggeser meja-meja ini membuatmu lelah, Yukihira-kun?"

Soma membelalakkan matanya sebelum membantah. "Tentu tidak. Keringat ini karena aku kepanasan."

"Tidak ada salahnya jujur," Erina mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Jangan menganggapku seperti Marui. Aku sudah melatih badanku sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mengangkatmu dengan mudah sekarang."

Kini giliran Erina yang terkejut. "Jangan coba-coba melakukannya!"

"Oh ya?" Soma memamerkan seringai jahilnya. "Mungkin aku harus membuktikannya padamu, Nakiri!"

"EHEM!"

Tepat saat Soma mau berdiri dari posisi duduknya, suara deheman di depan mereka membuat perhatian keduanya teralih. Di sana berdiri Kurokiba, dengan satu tangannya berdiri di saku dan wajahnya yang tetap datar. Matanya melihat Soma dan Erina dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau masih di sini?" Soma bertanya heran, tidak sadar kalau Kurokiba belum pergi dari posisinya semula. Dia kira pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana saat dirinya bicara pada Erina. "Pergi sana!" usir Soma sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Maaf aku menganggu waktu romantis kalian." Kurokiba bicara. Wajah Erina langsung memerah dan cepat-cepat membantah kalau hubungan ia dengan Soma bukanlah seperti yang dipikirkan, sementara Soma tidak peduli dan bangun dari posisi duduknya. Kurokiba melanjutkan bicaranya tapi sekarang tatapannya beralih ke Erina. "Apa tidak ada minuman untukku?"

Eh? Erina sepertinya baru sadar kalau dirinya hanya membawa minuman untuk Soma, dia menatap Kurokiba dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kurokiba-kun. Aku tidak melihatmu d-dan..." Ia berhenti, kalimat tadi sepertinya ada yang salah. "Ah, bukan berarti kau tidak kelihatan atau apapun... hanya saja..." ia diam lagi. "Mmm... akan kuambilkan sekarang!"

Soma melihat reaksi Erina dengan ekspresi geli, ia susah payah menyembunyikan tawanya. Gadis di sampingnya benar-benar lucu, ada rasa bangga yang aneh dalam dirinya saat mengetahui kalau Erina hanya membawakan minuman untuknya dan mengabaikan Kurokiba.

"Tidak perlu." Soma memegang bahu Erina yang baru saja ingin berbalik ke dapur. Soma menoleh ke arah Kurokiba. "Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin minum, ambil saja sendiri."

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Soma merasa kalau Kurokiba tidak sungguhan ingin diambilkan minum—lagian pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kerjanya hanya tempel sana dan sini—Kurokiba lebih seperti ingin menguji sesuatu. Kilatan di mata Kurokiba mengingatkan Soma pada ekspresi di mata Alice saat gadis berambut putih itu sedang menggoda seseorang. Apa kejahilan Alice menular pada Kurokiba?

"Ah, kurasa aku tidak terlalu haus." Kurokiba menjawab. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya, Erina-san. Yukihira memang membutuhkannya, dia sudah bekerja keras dari tadi."

Mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Kurokiba membuat Soma mendengus, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dan Soma tidak menyukainya. Apalagi Kurokiba mengatakannya di depan Erina.

"Baiklah." Erina masih terlihat ragu. Dia menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya bergantian, ada aura permusuhan yang aneh di antara mereka, tepatnya aura ketidaksukaan yang keluar dari tubuh Soma. Erina memilih mundur untuk saat ini. "Eeerr... sepertinya aku harus kembali. Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Yukihira-kun."

Erina berjalan kembali ke dapur, Soma memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang ke balik pintu sebelum kemudian kembali menghabiskan minumannya. Soma sadar bahwa dari tadi Kurokiba memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?"

"Cincin itu." Kurokiba berkata tenang. "Kau benar-benar melamarnya?"

"Darimana kau tahu itu cincin yang kuberikan?"

"Erina memberitahu Alice dan Alice menceritakannya ke yang lain. Aku yakin semua orang yang ada di sini sudah tahu kalau kau yang memberikannya." Kurokiba menjelaskan.

"Oh." Soma tidak kaget dengan berita yang didengarnya, mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu saja sampai semua orang di Totsuki tahu, meskipun Soma sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya berharap berita ini tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Senzaemon, Soma rasanya belum siap harus diinterogasi tentang keseriusan hubungannya dengan salah satu cucu perempuannya tersebut.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melamarnya?" Nada tidak percaya keluar dari mulut Kurokiba.

"Tidak juga." Soma menjawab _cuek._ "Aku tidak memintanya untuk menikahiku."

"Jadi kenapa kau memberinya benda itu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali hari ini!" protes Soma, tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kurokiba Ryou akan tertarik pada kehidupan cintanya. Kemana sosok yang selalu tidak peduli dan cenderung mengabaikan omongannya selama ini? Tidak salah lagi, hobi menggosip Alice sudah menular pada Kurokiba.

"Hanya ingin tahu, kalau kau tidak menjawab juga tidak apa-apa."

Soma membuang kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah, ia mengikuti Kurokiba yang kini berjalan menuju kardus besar di sudut ruangan. Di kardus itu terdapat banyak ornamen yang harus dipasang, mereka sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian besarnya namun masih ada beberapa hiasan kecil lagi yang masih harus dikerjakan. Kurokiba mengeluarkan ornamen Natal yang tersisa.

Itu daun _mistletoe._

"Kau tidak serius akan memasangnya, kan?" tanya Soma curiga.

"Tentu saja aku harus. Ini hiasan penting bagi semua orang yang ada di sini."

"Tidak bagiku."

"Baik, terus saja menyangkal hubunganmu dengan Erina. Awas saja kalau aku menemukan kalian berciuman di bawah daun ini."

Soma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataannya. Ini seperti Kurokiba sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara membuat Soma kehabisan kata-kata, yaitu terus mengungkit dan menggoda hubungannya dengan Erina. Apa Soma juga harus membuatnya malu tentang hubungan Kurokiba dengan cucu Nakiri yang satu lagi? Mungkin itu ide bagus.

Kurokiba memutar badannya dan melihat Soma, "Kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku memasangnya." Kurokiba menunjuk ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan koridor di luar.

"Kau ingin naik ke pundakku lagi?" tanya Soma kaget.

"Tidak, bodoh. Kau harus meletakkan tangan dan lututmu di lantai sementara aku akan berdiri di atas punggungmu."

Soma tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apa Kurokiba benar-benar berpikir kalau Soma akan langsung menyetujui idenya semudah itu? Yang benar saja! Semua tulang punggungnya bisa remuk nanti. Tapi bukan Soma namanya kalau tidak melakukan perlawanan. "Aku tadi hanya setuju kau naik di pundakku. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang punggung."

Kurokiba menghela napasnya, ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Baik, ingin _suit_ lagi?"

Soma menyeringai. Inilah yang ditunggunya. Soma menyembunyikan satu tangannya di balik punggung. Tolong biarkan ia menang sekali saja, Soma memohon pada dewi keberuntungan jika memang sungguh-sungguh ada.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, keduanya mengeluarkan tangan masing-masing.

Soma mengeluakan batu...

...dan Kurokiba mengeluarkan kertas.

Wajah Soma memucat sementara Kurokiba tersenyum sadis ke arahnya.

Soma benar-benar akan membeli tangga baru besok.

* * *

Pesta berlangsung meriah malam itu. Banyak kue dan juga makanan tersaji di atas meja yang mana dalam sekejap saja sudah hampir habis—sebagian besar karena para laki-laki menyicipi segala jenis makanan dan saling berkomentar. Mereka semua bersorak, mengobrol, tertawa, dan juga bersulang untuk tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ini adalah momen kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir sebelum tahun depan semuanya harus berkutat dengan pilihan masa depan masing-masing.

Keriuhan dan kembiraan sungguh terasa di Polar Star, untungnya tempat mereka cukup jauh dari gedung lain sehingga tak akan menganggu siapapun dengan keberisikan yang ditimbulkan. Setelah makan malam semuanya mulai berpencar, Alice menyeret Erina untuk ikut berkaraoke bersama Nikumi dan Yuki—Soma diam-diam membeli paket karaoke lengkap menggunakan kas Elite 10 beberapa bulan lalu.

Ryoko mengajak Shun entah kemana dan belum kembali. Hisako dan Megumi masih duduk di atas kursi semula, nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu karena keduanya tertawa. Ryou dan Hayama yang cenderung pendiam hanya bersender ke dinding sambil kedua tangan mereka dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, raut wajah keduanya bosan. Hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena Alice menarik tangan keduanya dan memaksa mereka untuk memilih lagu dan menyanyi. Fumio sendiri sudah kembali ke kamar dan membiarkan para anak muda berpesta asal mereka berjanji untuk membersihkan dan merapikan sisa pesta nanti.

Soma sendiri terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Takumi di dekat dapur, Soma bersikeras untuk memasak makanan andalannya—kali ini cumi-cumi dengan selai nanas—sementara Takumi mencegah Soma untuk masuk ke dalam, ia tidak ingin suasana pesta mereka kacau karena makanan menjijikkan yang selalu dibuat Soma dan ditawarkan ke yang lain.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk!" Takumi merentangkan tangannya di depan pintu. "Kau dilarang membuat makanan seperti itu di sini!"

Soma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku hanya akan membuatnya sedikit, aku janji tidak akan memintamu memakannya!"

"Tetap saja kau akan memberikannya pada yang lain. Ini pesta natal terakhir kita di Totsuki dan aku tidak ingin ada yang ketakutan karena masakanmu!"

"Tidak akan seburuk itu."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Biarkan Yukihira membuatnya." Suara Ryoko terdengar dari belakang keduanya. Soma menoleh ke balik punggugnya, di sana berdiri Ryoko yang tersenyum pada mereka, kedua tangannya memeluk botol besar yang sepertinya baru ia ambil. Shun juga berdiri di belakang Ryoko, memegang botol yang sama. Apapun yang ada di dalamnya membuat perasaan Soma tidak enak. "Masakanmu diperlukan untuk _game_ kita nanti."

" _Game_?" Soma tidak pernah mendengar rencana tentang mereka yang akan bermain _game_ sebelumnya.

Ryoko mengangguk. "Ya, dan yang kalah harus memakan eksperimenmu." Ia menjelaskan.

"Game seperti apa ini?" tanya Takumi curiga, ia melirik botol yang dipegang Shun dan Ryoko. "Apa ini semacam game minum?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Takumi melotot kaget. "Kita belum berumur 20 tahun, ini ilegal!"

"Tenang saja, ini minuman non-alkohol, namanya _Amazake._ Meskipun aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan mabuk." Ryoko menjawab tenang. "Jadi buatlah masakanmu, Yukihira!"

Ryoko memang tersenyum ke arah Soma, namun pemuda itu merasa jika ia tidak menuruti perkataan gadis di depannya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Jadi Soma hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Soma tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang karena akhirnya bisa membuat eksperimennya atau tidak. Perempuan memang sungguh menakutkan.

Setengah jam kemudian Yuki dan Alice memanggil semua orang untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah, Soma yang sudah selesai memasak dari tadi beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti Takumi yang berjalan di sampingnya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, langkah kaki keduanya terasa berat mengingat game yang harus mereka lakukan.

Saat mereka sampai, Alice dan yang lain sudah duduk nyaman di atas karpet yang disediakan, mereka semua membentuk lingkaran. Soma duduk di sebelah Megumi, mengingat itu satu-satunya tempat yang kosong. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba Takumi muncul di tengah-tengah keduanya dan memaksa duduk. Kini Soma bersebelahan dengan Hayama di kirinya.

Soma menyikut Takumi keras karena berani menggesernya.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan kita mainkan." Alice berdiri dan memulai, tatapannya tertuju pada dua botol besar di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kita akan memainkan _Never Have I Ever._ "

Alice hampir loncat saking semangatnya.

Peraturannya sederhana. Ketika pemain pertama mengatakan ' _Aku tidak pernah melakukan...',_ pemain lain yang pernah melakukan sesuatu yang disebut pemain pertama harus meneguk minumannya. Lalu permainan akan dilanjutkan ke pemain kedua dan terus begitu. Jika hanya ada satu orang yang meminumnya, maka orang tersebut harus memberikan penjelasan rinci tentang alasan mengapa dia melakukan perbuatan tersebut. Sementara jika tidak ada satu pun yang meminum, orang yang mengatakan _Aku tidak pernah_ itulah yang harus meminumnya.

Meskipun terdengar mudah tapi permainan ini membutuhkan strategi.

"Tunggu dulu." Hisako bicara, terdengar keberatan. "Apakah minuman itu aman? Kita tidak bisa melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Non-alkohol, aku jamin 100%. Amazake terbuat dari fermentasi beras." Ryoko lah yang menjawab, gadis berambut ungu itu sedang membagi-bagikan gelas kosong ke setiap orang yang ada di ruangan.

Soma masih tidak yakin dengan perkataan Ryoko. Sebelum ini beberapa kali mereka juga pernah berkumpul seperti sekarang, dan tidak jarang juga Ryoko mengeluarkan minuman andalannya. Memang sama sekali tidak terasa alkohol saat Soma meminumnya, hanya saja setelah beberapa kali teguk, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, seolah tidak sedang berada di tempatnya. Soma juga tidak bisa melupakan sensasi panas aneh yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat itu.

Amazake memang tidak seberat sake, tapi tetap saja itu menimbulkan efek mabuk ringan.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula Soma bukan tipe yang suka pilih-pilih minuman.

"Kalian sudah tahu peraturannya. Siapapun yang tidak sanggup untuk minum lagi akan diberikan hukuman yang spesial!" ujar Alice senang.

"Hukuman apa?" Megumi bertanya dengan cemas.

Alice mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Rahasia, akan kuberitahu nanti." Ia tersenyum jahil. "Dan pemenangnya adalah orang yang paling sedikit minum. Tenang saja, Hisako akan mencatat berapa kali kalian minum."

"Eh? Aku?" Hisako bertanya bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap, kau bisa mencatatnya di kertas atau semacamnya. Terima kasih, Hisako. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Hisako menghela napasnya, memilih untuk mengalah karena berdebat dengan Alice hanya akan membuatnya lelah.

Setelah masing-masing gelas terisi penuh Amazake, mereka langsung memulai permainan. Alice memulai gilirannya yang pertama. Soma pernah memainkan _game_ ini beberapa kali bersama teman laki-lakinya, dan bisa dikatakan kalau ini bukan salah satu game favoritnya. Kesenangan dari game yang mereka mainkan sekarang adalah bagaimana kita bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang cenderung memalukan dan melemparnya ke orang lain.

Tanpa sadar mata Soma melihat Erina yang berdiri tepat berseberangan dengannya, wajah gadis itu terlihat khawatir. jelas sekali kalau Erina juga tidak menyukai game yang hampir mirip dengan _Truth or Dare_ ini.

Alice berpikir sebentar. Mereka baru memulai permainan jadi tidak seharusnya ia memulai sesuatu dengan kalimat yang berat. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuatnya terlalu ringan. Namun wajah Alice tiba-tiba sumringah, sepertinya ide sudah muncul di kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah menonton _porno_ di laptop pribadi."

Gerutuan terdengar dari banyak laki-laki di ruangan, termasuk Soma. Tidak adil, semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia pasti pernah menonton hal yang disebutkan meskipun hanya sekali, itu normal! Soma mengambil gelasnya, tapi dari sudut matanya ia melihat Hayama yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Merasa ditatap Soma, Hayama menoleh galak. "Kenapa Yukihira?"

"Kau tidak minum?"

"Aku tidak pernah menonton hal seperti itu."

Soma menatap Hayama aneh tapi tidak membahasnya lebih jauh. Dia meneguk minumannya sekali, tenggorokannya terasa sedikit panas. Sekarang giliran Erina yang duduk di sebelah Alice dan berkata tegas. "Aku tidak pernah membolos satu hari pun saat rapat Elite 10."

Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana pernah melakukannya kecuali Hisako dan Erina. Soma kembali mengangkat gelasnya, tapi Hayama tetap diam di tempat, tidak bergerak. Apa pemuda berambut putih itu benar-benar tidak pernah membolos? Sungguh mengagumkan.

Kali ini Hisako bicara. "Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan tugasku pada orang lain untuk mengerjakannya."

JLEB! Kalimat ini sepertinya khusus ditujukan bagi Alice dan Soma yang selalu mengeluh saat menerima tumpukan dokumen dan pada akhirnya akan kabur. Soma memegang gelasnya sekali lagi, kalau terus dibiarkan Soma yakin dirinya akan kalah.

Sekarang giliran Ryou, matanya menatap sekeliling, sadar kalau belum ada satu perempuan pun—kecuali Alice—yang menyentuh minumannya lebih dari satu kali. Ia bekata datar. "Aku tidak pernah menguncir rambutku."

Bagus! Soma tersenyum lega. Semua perempuan di sana mengangkat gelas masing-masing. Soma merasa ada pergerakan di sebelahnya, dia melihat Hayama yang juga mengangkat gelasnya. Oh, benar juga. Hayama adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu yang menguncir rambutnya. Soma susah payah menahan tawa.

Giliran Hayama. "Aku tidak pernah kalah saat pemilihan musim gugur."

Soma rasanya ingin menendang Hayama saat mendengar nada sombong yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Tentu saja semua orang harus meminum minumannya kecuali si Tuan Pemenang ini. Baik, kalau itu memang strategi yang Hayama gunakan maka Soma akan menurutinya.

Sekarang giliran Soma, pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia menatap Hayama dengan kepercayaan diri dan berkata dengan lantang. "Aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan _Central_."

Semuanya tertawa, Hayama mendelik pada Soma. Tidak hanya karena Soma berhasil menjebaknya, tapi karena ia adalah yang satu-satunya mengangkat gelas, maka mau tidak mau pemuda berkuncir itu harus menceritakan se-detail-detailnya kenapa ia bergabung dengan Central.

HA, rasakan itu!

Meskipun game belum berakhir, tapi Soma sudah merasakan kemenangan.

Permainan berlangsung semakin sengit, mulai dari yang awalnya ringan hingga akhirnya hal-hal memalukan yang pernah dilakukan mereka mulai terungkap satu persatu. Yuki, Alice dan Hayama adalah lawan yang berbahaya bagi Soma. Yuki dan Alice tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melontarkan kalimat seperti,

"Aku tidak pernah _kentut_ di tempat ramai dan menyalahkan orang lain!"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mandi selama tiga hari!"

"Aku tidak pernah pipis di dalam botol!"

"Aku tidak pernah mencium pakaian dalamku sendiri untuk tahu itu kotor atau tidak!"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terdengar saat berbahaya, sementara Hayama sendiri meskipun terlihat tenang entah kenapa dia selalu menargetkan Soma. Seperti _'Aku tidak pernah punya luka di alis_ ', atau _'Aku tidak pernah mempunyai rambut merah_ ,'. Soma kesal sekarang. Ini sudah gelasnya yang keempat dan dia mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya. Soma sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk menerima hukuman, hanya saja dia tidak suka kalau dirinya kalah.

Setidaknya Soma tidak ingin ada di tempat terakhir.

Sekarang tiba giliran Soma, ia tidak perlu berpikir lama lagi untuk bicara. "Aku tidak pernah mencium lawan jenis."

Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana mengambil gelas masing-masing, sebagian besar dari mereka wajahnya memerah karena malu, khususnya perempuan. Soma tahu kalau mereka juga sudah hampir mencapai batas. Efek yang ditimbulkan Amazake memang tidak sampai membuat mereka mabuk berat sampai tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Tidak, Soma masih bisa mengingat momen mereka saat ini, ia hanya merasa kepalanya berputar dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar ringan. Dia juga merasakan panas di dalam tubuhnya tapi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin hanya butuh tidur sebentar untuk mengembalikan kondisinya seperti semula.

Soma memperhatikan temannya satu-persatu, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Erina yang juga mengangkat gelasnya seperti yang lain.

Eh? Soma merasa ada yang tidak beres. Soma mencoba mengingat kalimatnya tadi.

 _...tidak pernah mencium lawan jenis..._

 _...mencium..._

 _...huh?..._

 _...Jadi... Erina pernah mencium laki-laki?..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu, Soma membelalakkan matanya terkejut, dia menatap Erina yang pipinya juga nampak merona. Erina dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Tidak mungkin! Soma hampir seratus persen yakin kalau ialah laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan pewaris Nakiri tersebut. Bukannya Soma terlalu percaya diri atau apapun, tapi Erina pernah mengatakannya sendiri.

Sial, Soma tidak menyangka dirinya akan merasa cemburu pada sesuatu yang belum pasti. Mungkin Erina salah mengartikan kalimatnya tadi atau semacamnya, ada beberapa skenario lain di kepala Soma tentang alasan Erina mengangkat gelasnya tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Soma biasanya bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang posesif dan mudah terganggu. Soma menyalahkan minuman yang diberikan Ryoko karena membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan dan kali ini Soma sama sekali tidak mengangkat gelasnya. Soma tentu saja masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan teman-temannya, tapi pikirannya entah sedang dimana. Baru lah saat tiba giliran Erina, fokus Soma kembali muncul. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya sendiri sambil matanya melihat Erina dengan ekspresi serius.

Erina yang sepertinya sadar bahwa Soma menatapnya menjadi sedikit gugup. Erina mengalihkan pandangannya, hal itu membuat Soma semakin cemberut. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ tersebut mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya agak terbata. "A-Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan apapun pada temanku sendiri."

 _...Tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan apapun pada teman sendiri..._

Soma rasanya ingin tertawa.

Tanpa melihat ke yang lain Soma lah yang pertama kali mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis dalam sekali tegukan. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar tapi Soma tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaannya.

Soma meletakkan gelasnya kembali, tidak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Soma melihat ke arah Erina. Kali ini gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca Soma.

Permainan berakhir dan untunglah Soma masih bisa menahan kesadarannya. Di tengah-tengah permainan, tiba-tiba saja wajah Takumi berubah warna mejadi hijau dan langsung pergi ke toilet, mungkin minuman fermentasi ini terlalu berat untuk pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut. Pemenang game ini adalah Hisako yang hanya meminum beberapa tegukan dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terkejut.

Soma saat ini sedang mengambil air putih di dapur, satu tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas ia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat kepalanya. Hanya ada dirinya di sini sementara yang lain masih berada di ruang tengah, mereka masih ingin melanjutkan pesta setelah beristirahat sebentar.

Kepala Soma tidak lagi berdenyut setelah meminum air putih. Soma berpikir mungkin tidak seharusnya ia meneguk segelas Amazake sekaligus sampai habis. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Soma tidak repot-repot melihat ke belakang punggungnya, lagipula ia baru saja ingin keluar. Soma meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan berbalik.

"Kau juga haus?" tanya Soma.

"Ya, kau sudah selesai?" Erina bertanya balik padanya. Wajah Soma masih agak pucat jadi Erina bertanya lagi dengan nada khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau minum terlalu banyak tadi."

Soma mengangkat bahunya ringan, seolah menunjukkan kalau itu bukan masalah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku terkejut kau mengijinkan Alice memainkan game tadi."

"Alice bisa sangat keras kepala, aku akan membiarkannya sekali ini saja." Erina mengambil gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan air. "Aku merasa kasihan dengan Aldini-kun, padahal aku yakin kau lah yang akan kalah."

"Hei, mereka semua menyerangku dan aku harus menghadapi sepuluh orang sekaligus." Soma membela diri. "Apa kalian diam-diam sepakat untuk menjebakku?"

"Salahmu sendiri karena sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya dilakukan semua orang." Erina membalas Soma dengan tenang.

Soma bertanya bingung. "Apa salahnya menjadi unik?"

Erina diam sebentar, ia bergumam. "Kau benar."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengelilingi keduanya, Soma tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, suasana ini mengingatkannya pada tahun pertama mereka, dimana ia harus berada dalam satu mobil bersama gadis itu setelah pulang dari Totsuki Resort. Soma tidak menduga kalau mereka akan sekali lagi terjebak dalam situasi canggung seperti sekarang.

Erina tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat Soma menatap ke arahnya. Tidak bisa menahan kediaman ini lebih lama Soma membuka mulutnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kan?"

Erina mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Matanya tidak melihat Soma tapi ia mengangguk. "Yukihira-kun, ini mungkin terdengar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal tapi aku hanya penasaran, oke? Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Soma tak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. "Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku."

Muka Erina memerah dan ia bicara dengan sangat cepat. "Ini soal permainan yang tadi kita lakukan dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari kepalaku. Maaf kalau aku bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadimu dan aku tahu ini tidak sopan dan aku juga mengerti kalau kau punya hak—"

"Whoa, Whoa... santai saja, Nakiri." Soma menyela perkataan Erina, takjub bagaimana gadis itu bisa bicara tanpa jeda. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Erina menarik napasnya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

Soma memiringkan kepala heran, jika Soma tidak mengenal Erina, ia akan menduga kalau gadis itu gugup karena ingin menyatakan cinta padanya.

Soma mendengus pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Yukihira-kun, kau pernah menyukai temanmu sendiri?" Erina bertanya langsung, matanya memandang lurus ke arah Soma.

Oh.

Itu.

Soma merasa tidak perlu untuk menjawabnya. Dia malah ingin tahu kenapa Erina bertanya. "Kau _beneran_ penasaran?"

"S-Sudah kubilang jangan salah paham. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan rasa ingin tahuku ini." Erina panik. "Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya tapi kau bilang aku boleh bertanya apapun."

Soma berusaha keras untuk tidak memasang wajah puasnya. Dia bisa membaca ekspresi Erina dengan baik.

 _Gadis itu cemburu._

Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya juga mengenai hal yang menganggu Soma. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga punya pertanyaan untukmu. Kita akan saling bertukar jawaban, bagaimana?"

"Oke, tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau pernah mencium laki-laki, Nakiri?"

Erina membeku. Biasanya Soma akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Erina tapi Soma juga ikut diam. Bahkan menanyakannya saja membuat perut Soma terasa dibalik dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Erina mengalihkan pandangannya, terlalu malu untuk melihat langsung pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Soma.

Sial, seharusnya Soma tidak pernah bertanya. Sekarang suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Soma tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Erina untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Soma berharap kejengkelannya tidak terlalu terlihat. Jadi sekarang giliran ia yang memberikan jawaban. "Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, ya, aku menyukai temanku sendiri."

Erina melebarkan matanya. "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

Soma balas bertanya ketus. "Siapa yang kau cium?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan."

"Akan kuberitahu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya!"

" _Well,_ aku juga tidak kalau begitu!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah, Yukihira. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang cemberut."

"Baik, aku memang kesal tapi tidak marah. Kau puas?"

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak punya alasan untuk marah padaku!"

"Aku berhak kesal pada siapapun. Dan kenapa juga kau ikutan marah?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal melihatmu yang kesal."

"Itu bahkan tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

Alice yang diam-diam mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu dapur menghela napasnya jengkel, ia benar-benar frustasi dengan sikap pasangan di depannya. Alice rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak keras di depan semua orang kalau mereka berdua saling menyukai dan tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan perasaan.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari _sexual tension_ di antara keduanya.

"Ini konyol." Ujar Alice pada Ryo yang ada di belakangnya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka cemburu pada diri sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Alice menjelaskan dengan nada bosan. "Erina memberitahuku kalau musim panas kemarin ia mencium pipi Soma saat festival, dan kita sudah tahu siapa 'teman' yang disukai Soma. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bertengkar."

"Itu karena mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing."

"Uugghhh..." Alice mengembungkan pipinya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang. "Mereka berdua membuatku kesal! Apa kita harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Ryou tampak tidak terlalu peduli. "Biarkan saja, nanti juga mereka baikan sendiri."

Alice memperhatikan Soma dan Erina yang kini sama-sama cemberut dan membuang muka, tidak melihat satu sama lain. Mereka memang terlihat marah, tapi yang Alice lihat itu bukan ditujukan pada pasangannya, melainkan lebih kepada situasi yang mereka hadapi. Alice memilih untuk mempercayai Ryo dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan sendiri kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Tak berapa lama Soma dan Erina kembali ke ruang tengah, keduanya berusaha terlihat normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Alice yang menyadari kalau mereka sama sekali tidak bicara dan posisi mereka sekarang berjauhan, memilih untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Meskipun begitu Alice melihat semuanya.

Ketika Erina tertawa, tanpa sadar mata Soma terarah padanya.

Dan ketika Soma berjalan melewatinya, Erina akan diam-diam melirik punggungnya dan menghela napas.

Laki-laki yang terlalu keras kepala untuk bicara dan perempuan yang takut untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Alice rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

...

...

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Bitter and Sweet_


	5. Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note :** Chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Dan untuk yang bertanya tentang chapter kemarin, kenapa Soma tidak mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Erina? ...Maaf, aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Sebenernya aku berencana untuk membuat one-shot terpisah dari fic ini sebelum final chapter, seperti side story, settingnya diambil saat Soma dan Erina datang ke festival musim panas. Semoga kalian nanti menyukainya ^^

Satu lagi, aku berusaha untuk membuat karakter di sini tidak kelihatan terlalu OOC, jadi kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi!

* * *

 _ **Boundary**_ by Vythica

 **Chapter 5 – Bitter and Sweet**

* * *

Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin di luar, rasa hangat langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya saat Erina dan sang kakek—Nakiri Senzaemon—menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam salah satu restoran Prancis terbaik di kota Tokyo. Erina menyesal dirinya tidak memakai sarung tangan dari rumah, bahkan setelah keluar dari mobil, Erina terus mengosokkan kedua tangannya yang seolah mati rasa.

Salah satu pelayan laki-laki di sana langsung menghampiri begitu keduanya masuk dan mengulurkan tangannya sopan untuk mengambil mantel mereka. Sebelum datang ke sini, Senzaemon sudah memesan tempat jadi Erina hanya mengikuti di belakang kakeknya saat mereka diarahkan menuju salah satu meja.

Erina agak terkejut saat melihat bahwa meja yang dipesan Senzaemon memiliki empat kursi, berpikir apakah kakeknya mengundang orang lain untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Meskipun begitu Erina sama sekali tidak berkomentar dan duduk tepat di hadapan Senzaemon.

Pelayan yang mengikuti mereka memberikan menu, namun sebelum Erina sempat menyentuhnya Senzaemon lebih dulu bicara. "Kami akan memesan nanti. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang kami tunggu."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja.

Erina sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. "Siapa yang kakek undang?"

Senzaemon tersenyum, "Kau mengenalnya, Erina." Jawabnya ambigu, dan Erina tahu kalau kakeknya berkata begitu pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. "Kuharap itu tidak akan menganggu makan malam kita."

Erina menggeleng. "Tidak masalah untukku."

Senzaemon dan Erina baru saja mengantar Ryou dan Alice ke bandara, pasangan itu akan menghabiskan liburan musim dingin mereka di Denmark. Ini pertama kalinya Alice pulang ke kampung halamannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dan sepupunya itu sangat bersemangat dari semalam. Meskipun begitu Erina tahu, salah satu alasan kenapa mereka memilih untuk kembali ke Denmark adalah untuk memberitahu kedua orang tua Alice tentang hubungannya dengan Ryou sekaligus meminta ijin mereka.

Bukan hanya Alice, sebagian besar murid-murid kelas tiga—termasuk anggota Polar Star—juga memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka di rumah masing-masing. Bahkan Hisako yang selalu terlihat di samping Erina juga pulang ke kediaman Arato, meskipun Erina bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun juga mengingat gadis berambut ungu itu masih tinggal di kawasan Tokyo. Namun belum dua hari sejak kepergian mereka, Erina sudah merasa kesepian, hanya tersisa ia dan Soma—juga Fumio—yang masih berada di Totsuki.

Bicara tentang Soma, Erina jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia dan Soma masih belum bicara sejak pertengkaran mereka dua hari lalu, dan saat tatapan mereka tak sengaja bertemu, ada kecanggungan aneh yang akan mengelilingi keduanya dan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Erina sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mengawali pertengkaran bodoh ini, apa mungkin karena kalimat yang ditanyakannya? Apa itu menganggu Soma?

Erina masih ingat jelas pertanyaan yang diucapkannya.

 _...Siapa yang kau sukai?_

Aneh, setiap kali ia memikirkannya, muncul rasa kesal tak masuk akal ketika ia tahu bahwa di luar sana, ada seorang perempuan lain yang disukai pemuda berambut merah tersebut, yang mungkin kedekatannya jauh melampaui hubungan pertemanannya dengan Erina. Membayangkan tentang bagaimana Soma melakukan hal-hal manis seperti di _Shoujo manga_ pada gadis yang disukainya membuat Erina ingin sekali berteriak sambil berguling-guling di kasur.

Erina tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Dia kesal dan juga marah, meskipun ia tidak tahu ditujukan ke siapa. Dia marah pada Soma, ia marah pada perempuan _sial_ yang disukai Soma, ia marah kenapa mereka harus bertengkar karena alasan yang begitu konyol.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, Erina tahu apa yang membuat dirinya benar-benar jengkel dan frustasi. Itu adalah perasaannya sendiri. Erina memang marah pada Soma, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga merindukan pemuda itu.

Sangat.

Erina berpikir dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Apa ada masalah, Erina?"

Suara sang kakek yang terdengar khawatir berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Erina, "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, ia tidak suka membuat kakeknya cemas. "Aku hanya... memikirkan Alice dan yang lain. Rasanya akan sangat sepi kalau tidak ada mereka."

Senzaemon mengangguk maklum. "Kau sendiri tidak ada rencana apapun untuk liburan kali ini?"

Erina berpikir, keabsenan Hisako membuat jadwal Erina jauh lebih berkurang karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengkritik makanan untuk sementara dihentikan. Erina baru sadar kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan memiliki waktu luang yang panjang. "Aku belum mempunyai rencana apa-apa." Erina menjawab jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi _resort_ kita yang baru?" Senzaemon memberi saran. Beberapa minggu lalu, Totsuki baru saja melebarkan pengaruh mereka di bidang pariwisata dengan meresmikan pembukaan _Ski Resort_ yang ada di Hokkaido. Senzaemon sendiri belum sempat untuk mengunjunginya langsung karena jadwalnya yang padat.

"Akan kupertimbangkan, _Ojii-sama_." Ujarnya tak yakin. Erina senang berlibur, namun membayangkan kalau ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sana sendirian membuat ide tersebut tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Senzaemon sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan cucunya karena ia bicara lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Yukihira Soma? Kudengar dia tidak pergi ke manapun."

Jika saja Erina sedang minum sekarang, ia pasti akan tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Senzaemon. Apa kakeknya baru saja menyebut nama Soma? Erina membelalak, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, setengah terkejut dan juga malu. Erina menelan ludahnya gugup. "K-Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya?"

"Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalian berlibur bersama." Kakeknya menjawab ringan.

Cara Senzaemon mengatakannya seolah-olah pria itu menganggap kalau Erina dan Soma adalah sepasang kekasih, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Erina tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang mengira kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari teman. "Aku yakin Yukihira-kun punya urusan lain." Jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Yukihira?"

Erina menghembuskan napasnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kakeknya. "Kami hanya, jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Bukan masalah besar, _Ojii-sama_ tidak perlu cemas."

Senzaemon diam, Erina mencoba agar wajahnya tidak terlihat panik karena dipandangi lekat-lekat oleh sang kakek, apalagi ketika pandangan Senzaemon beralih ke tangan kiri gadis itu. Erina secara reflek menarik kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bawah meja. Entah kenapa, Erina tidak ingin Senzaemon melihat cincin di jari manisnya, yang mana pasti akan membuat kakeknya itu bertanya macam-macam.

Untunglah Senzaemon tidak memaksanya dan beralih ke topik lain. "Erina... apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan Alice dengan Ryou?"

"Eh?... Mmmm, aku yakin Kurokiba-kun bisa menjaga Alice dengan baik. Setidaknya aku tidak menentang hubungan mereka."

"Apa kau tahu kalau jauh sebelum ini mereka sudah bertunangan?"

Ini kabar baru bagi Erina! "Benarkah?"

Senzaemon mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu rinciannya, tapi yang diberitahu Leonora, Ryou berhasil menyingikirkan para pesaing lainnya dalam suatu kompetisi. Meskipun mereka berdua belum menyadarinya sampai saat ini."

Erina tersenyum. "Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti tidak akan ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka." Ia ikut senang.

"Kurokiba adalah laki-laki yang baik untuk Alice." Senzaemon berkomentar. "Meskipun awalnya kami semua ragu karena latar belakang pemuda itu, tapi Ryou bisa membuktikan dirinya pantas untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga."

Erina mengerti, latar belakang yang dimaksud kakeknya adalah bagaimana Ryou berasal dari kota pelabuhan kecil di Denmark, lingkungan yang bisa dibilang liar dan juga agak kumuh bagi standar keluarga Nakiri. Untungnya Kurokiba Ryou merupakan chef yang hebat, laki-laki itu terus mengembangkan kemampuannya agar dirinya bisa dilihat oleh kalangan _gourmet_ dan pantas berjalan di samping Alice.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda lain selain Kurokiba-kun yang bisa mendampingi Alice." Erina memberikan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Erina?" Senzaemon kembali menatap cucu perempuannya. "Aku selalu merasa bersalah karena dari kecil kau selalu bekerja. Memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita memang hal yang bagus, tapi aku ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Ojii-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan tugasku sebagai pewaris Nakiri. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang harus kulakukan dan aku menikmatinya." Jelasnya.

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam kalimatnya, Erina mengatakan semua itu sungguh-sungguh dari hatinya. Bahkan sejak kematian ibunya, Erina selalu diajari untuk menjadi kebanggaan keluarga mereka dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Apalagi sedari kecil dirinya telah diberkahi bakat yang luar biasa di dunia masakan, semua orang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tinggi darinya dan sebagai gantinya Erina memenuhi harapan mereka.

Ini adalah kehidupannya yang normal, kewajiban yang harus ia jalani dan Erina tidak akan menggantinya untuk apapun. Dia adalah Nakiri Erina, dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Senzaemon sepertinya paham dengan sifat keras kepala Erina, pembicaraan ini sudah mereka lakukan berkali-kali dan jawaban Erina masih tetap sama. "Kau sudah membuatku bangga. Kau tidak harus melakukannya lebih jauh."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan yang lebih baik ke depannya."

Beberapa menit mereka bicara, dan tamu yang diundang Senzaemon belum menampakkan diri. Kalau ini adalah pertemuan formal, siapapun itu sudah dianggap tidak sopan karena telah membuat Senzaemon menunggu, dan Erina tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang berani melakukannya. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa waktu sangat berharga bagi kakeknya? Banyak orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Senzaemon dan orang itu cukup beruntung untuk diberikan kesempatan bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Dia terlambat." Erina tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah di jalan, kita tunggu saja." Senzaemon menjawab tenang. "Lagipula ini salahku sendiri karena mendadak mengundangnya."

Erina bingung, tidak biasanya kakeknya itu mentolerir keterlambatan orang lain, apalagi membelanya! Erina bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya tamu mereka yang membuat _dia_ benar-benar spesial di mata Senzaemon. Selain keluarganya sendiri, sosok Senzaemon akan terlihat menakutkan bagi sebagian besar orang.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang." Mata Senzaemon mengarah ke pintu restoran.

Erina memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang kakeknya maksud. Untuk sesaat, Erina menahan napasnya setelah menyadari _siapa_ sebenarnya tamu mereka.

Berdiri di dekat pintu adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sudah dikenal Erina. Pemuda itu tidak melihat mereka, ia sedang melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan bicara pada salah satu pelayan. Erina langsung memutar kepalanya kembali saat sadar pandangan pemuda itu terarah padanya.

Yukihira Soma. Seharusnya Erina sudah tahu kalau dialah yang diundang Senzaemon. Memangnya siapa lagi selain cucunya sendiri yang merupakan favoritnya di Totsuki? Kalau saja situasi mereka normal, Erina tentu tidak akan keberatan berada di dekat Soma. Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali keduanya bicara.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika Erina mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Erina berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung ketika Soma sudah sampai di meja mereka, pemuda itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Senzaemon. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Senzaemon kalem, tidak ada nada kesal sedikit pun dari suaranya. "Silakan duduk." Ia menunjuk kursi di sebelah Erina.

Meskipun Erina tidak menoleh, tapi ia bisa merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya saat Soma menarik kursi sebelum kemudian duduk. Soma juga tidak melihat kearahnya, seolah menganggap jika Erina tidak berada di sana. Baik, kalau Soma memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya, maka Erina akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Semoga kakeknya tidak bertanya aneh-aneh pada mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Soma tersenyum sopan. Erina melihatnya sebagai 'senyum yang hanya dipakai Soma di situasi formal dan jangan pernah menganggapnya serius'.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menghubungimu tiba-tiba. Kuharap undangan ini tidak merepotkan."

"Oh, tidak sama sekali. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku diundang makan malam."

Mereka mulai membuka menu dan memesan makanan. Setelah selesai mereka tinggal menunggu datangnya pesanan, dan Senzaemon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi Soma-kun, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, kurasa." Jawab Soma. "Terakhir aku menghubunginya satu bulan lalu, dan dia protes kalau aku jangan lagi menelponnya kecuali ada urusan penting."

Senzaemon tertawa. "Aku tidak terkejut, padahal aku sudah menantikan untuk mencoba masakannya lagi. Benar kan, Erina?"

Erina yang tidak menyangka akan ditanya hanya menjawab otomatis. "Eh? Mmmmm...ya, tentu." Jawabnya tidak fokus.

Untuk sesaat, Erina bisa merasakan tatapan Soma mengarah padanya sebelum pemuda itu angkat bicara. "Akan kusampaikan nanti pada ayahku. Mungkin saja dia akan kembali dua atau tiga bulan lagi."

Senzaemon terkekeh-kekeh ringan. "Tidak perlu begitu, aku yakin dia sibuk. Tapi kupikir kau bisa mengantikannya memasak untukku. Bagaimana, Soma-kun? Tertarik untuk memasak di kediaman Nakiri?"

"Tentu saja, itu suatu kehormatan bagiku. Panggil aku kapan saja!"

Entah hanya perasaannya atau saja, saat Erina melirik Soma dari sudut matanya, ia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Erina tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, namun Soma tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya.

Dan itu bukan bagaimana cara bicara Soma pada Senzaemon yang terkesan formal dan dewasa—Erina sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah banyak berubah selama tiga tahun ini. Apa ada hal lain yang menganggunya? Selain pertengkaran mereka tentunya.

Soma rupanya memperhatikan Erina yang sedari tadi menatapnya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Erina cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Erina mendengar Soma berbicara pada Senzaemon. "Maaf, boleh aku ijin ke belakang?"

Soma beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi. Erina memperhatikan punggung Soma yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau ingin bicara padanya, kan?"

"Eh, aku?" Erina membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Senzaemon, kakeknya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Erina berpikir ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Tidak bicara pada Soma ditambah suasana canggung yang mengelilingi mereka selama dua hari ini hampir membuatnya gila. Kakeknya benar, Erina harus bicara pada pemuda itu. "Aku permisi sebentar, Ojii-sama." Ucap Erina seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Senzaemon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Erina sudah pergi, ia merasa lucu melihat tingkah Erina di depannya. _Dasar anak muda,_ batinnya geli.

Erina mencoba menenangkan detak jantungya ketika langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke tempat Soma. Dia masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, namun yang pasti kesalahpahaman konyol ini harus segera diselesaikan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua akan sering bertemu selama liburan dan ia tidak bisa menghindari Soma selamanya.

Koridor itu nampak sepi saat Erina berjalan melewatinya. Dia bersyukur karena ia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya sedang menunggu seseorang di sini. Erina memilih untuk berhenti di belokan yang ujungnya mengarah ke toilet, cukup jauh seharusnya dari tempat Soma sekarang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menghampirinya, Erina bahkan tak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu siapa orang yang sudah ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Nakiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara yang sudah tidak asing itu sampai ke telinga Erina. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Soma langsung, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap tenang ia bicara. "Yukihira-kun, aku tahu ka—" ia menghentikan ucapannya, keningnya berkerut saat ia melihat wajah Soma.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kau pucat." Itu bukan pertanyaan, wajah Soma terlihat lebih putih dari biasanya. Erina menatap Soma lekat-lekat, jika ia tidak memperhatikannya dengan cermat ia tidak akan tahu napas berat yang dikeluarkan Soma. "Kau sakit!"

"Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Soma membantah.

Erina melangkah maju mendekati Soma, tapi pemuda itu malah mundur. "Jangan main-main denganku, Yukihira!" desis Erina kesal, bahkan ia tidak peduli kalau pemuda itu marah padanya. "Biarkan aku memeriksamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Soma bersikeras. Dia berjalan melewati Erina tapi sayangnya gadis itu menarik lengan bajunya dan memaksa tubuhnya berbalik. Tanpa sempat bereaksi apa-apa, tangan Erina sudah berada di dahinya.

"Kau demam!" Erina melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Soma galak. "Kita harus pulang, sekarang!"

"Dan membiarkan makanan yang sudah kita pesan sia-sia?" Soma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Ketika Soma ingin berjalan lagi Erina kembali menahannya, pegangannya pada lengan Soma diperkuat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasannya. "Ojii-sama pasti akan mengerti kalau kau sakit, jangan memaksakan diri dan pulanglah sekarang."

"Dengar, ini bukan masalah besar, oke?" Soma mencoba melepaskan tangan Erina dari lengannya, tapi tidak berhasil. "Aku hanya sedikit _pilek,_ tapi aku bisa menahannya untuk malam ini. Aku tidak akan sekarat cuma gara-gara _flu_ biasa."

Erina masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, ia mungkin akan mempercayai perkataan Soma kalau pemuda itu tidak tiba-tiba bersin di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar Soma mengatakan _sialan—_ meskipun tidak terlalu jelas—sebelum mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jeans nya untuk menyeka hidungnya yang merah.

"Maaf kau harus melihat itu." Kata Soma, suaranya sedikit sengau.

Erina mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia tidak kaget melihat kondisi Soma, musim dingin ini memang sedang rawannya orang-orang terkena flu. Yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah kenapa Soma menyetujui undangan kakeknya jika tahu dirinya sedang tidak _enak_ badan.

"Kau pasti tidak akan pulang bahkan kalau aku memaksa, bukan?" Erina bertanya.

Soma diam sebentar. "Tidak, kurasa kau benar." Ujarnya setelah mempertimbangkan cukup lama. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku tidak ingin kalian berdua tertular."

Erina mengangkat alisnya heran, tidak menduga Soma akan menyerah semudah itu. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Ojii-sama dan kita akan pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Giliran Soma yang bingung. "Aku akan pulang menggunakan bis dan kalian tetap di sini, aku tidak ingin merusak makan malam kalian."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Erina tidak percaya. Udara di luar sangat dingin, dan dengan keadaan Soma sekarang bisa dipastikan sakitnya itu akan tambah parah. Erina memilih jalan tengah dan bicara tegas. "Kau tahu, lupakan saja ide pulang itu. Kau tetap di sini, selesaikan makanan kita dan pulang bersama kami."

"Sudah kub— H-hei!"

Erina tidak menunggu Soma menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia langsung memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya kembali ke meja mereka. Erina tidak ingin membuat Senzaemon terlalu lama menunggu. "Jangan membantahku! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar khawatir?"

Erina menduga Soma akan kembali protes, tapi yang terjadi adalah Soma yang tiba-tiba diam, tidak lagi bicara dan membiarkan Erina menyeretnya.

Begitu sudah sampai ke meja mereka, Erina melepaskan pegangannya dan kembali duduk. Soma berusaha bersikap netral sama seperti sebelumnya, seakan pembicaraannya dengan Erina tidak pernah terjadi. Untungnya Senzaemon tidak menaruh curiga pada keduanya dan tidak bertanya apa-apa sampai makanan mereka datang.

Selama mereka makan Erina tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik Soma, tampaknya pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan kondisinya di hadapan Senzaemon. Soma makan dengan tenang dan hanya sesekali bicara sambil menunggu makanan selanjutnya diantarkan.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menunggu _dessert_ dihidangkan. Kali ini Senzaemon yang membuka topik. "Soma-kun, apa kau sudah punya rencana besok malam?"

Besok adalah tanggal 24 Desember, yang mana berarti malamnya adalah Malam Natal. "Tidak, kupikir tidak ada yang khusus." Soma menjawab jujur.

Senzaemon tersenyum, tampak senang mendengar jawaban Soma. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemani cucuku ini datang ke pesta?"

Erina hampir jatuh dari kursinya setelah mendengar kalimat sang kakek. Senzaemon tak pernah mendiskusikan hal ini sebelumnya. Erina ingin protes tapi sayangnya Senzaemon sudah mendahuluinya, karena kepala keluarga Nakiri itu bicara lagi. "Kau adalah salah satu murid berbakat yang dihasilkan Totsuki. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kau memperlebar sayapmu dan bertemu dengan orang-orang berpengaruh dalam dunia _gourmet_."

Jika Senzaemon sudah berkata begitu, Erina tidak mungkin bisa membantahnya. Lagipula yang dikatakan kakeknya benar, ini peluang bagus bagi Soma agar namanya bisa lebih dikenal di dunia kuliner.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya. Aku akan senang bisa datang." Soma tersenyum, ia lalu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Tapi kalau Erina mengijinkan, tentu saja."

Mendengar Soma memanggilnya dengan nama kecil membuat perut Erina terasa digelitik, pipinya sedikit merona. "A-Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Ujar Senzaemon antusias.

Tepat setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan penutup yang mereka pesan, _Mocha Pots De Creme, dessert_ manis dengan bahan dasar krim cokelat ditambah _whipped cream_ di atasnya. Awalnya Erina bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan Senzaemon memesannya—ia sedikit khawatir dengan kadar gula sang kakek—tapi pria itu mengatakan tidak masalah karena sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali memakan kue.

Lagipula sepertinya suasana hati kakeknya sedang bagus sekarang, Erina akan membiarkannya untuk kali ini.

Namun sebelum Erina sempat menyentuh makanannya, suara benda yang terjatuh membuat perhatian Erina teralih. Erina menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Soma yang sedang membungkuk untuk meraih sesuatu di bawah meja.

"Maaf." Ujar Soma pelan sebelum meminta pelayan untuk membawakan sendok lagi untuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Senzaemon bertanya.

Soma mengangguk, "Ya, tanganku tadi sedikit licin."

Sayangnya kalimat itu tidak bisa mengelabui Erina, dia tahu kalau Soma sudah hampir mencapai batasnya untuk tetap berpura-pura. Erina melihat dengan jelas tangan Soma gemetar saat mengambil sendok yang jatuh, dan jika Erina lebih mendekat lagi ke arahnya, ia bisa merasakan panas di sekeliling pemuda itu bahkan ketika ia tidak menyentuhnya.

Ini buruk, Erina harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ojii-sama, sebenarnya Yuki—a-aww!" Soma baru saja mencubit tangannya di bawah meja. Erina mendelik ke arah Soma seolah mengatakan ' _Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?'_

Soma balas menatapnya, tidak mau kalah. ' _Jangan berani mengatakannya!'._

' _Oh ya? Lihat saja aku.'_ Erina bersikeras dan ingin bicara lagi pada Senzaemon, tapi Soma memegang bahunya.

' _Kau tidak ingin merusak makan malam kakekmu, kan?'_ Soma dengan bahasa tubuhnya menyuruh Erina untuk menatap Senzaemon yang sedang memakan kuenya dengan senang, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan percakapan non verbal yang dilakukan kedua remaja di depannya. _'Setidaknya biarkan dia menikmatinya sampai selesai.'_

' _Hmph,'_ Erina mengalah. Dia tidak suka kalau Soma benar. _'Tapi setelah ini kita harus pulang.'_

' _Setuju._ '

Soma memang tidak salah, kakeknya terlihat benar-benar senang dan Erina tidak tega untuk membiarkan hari ini cepat berakhir, untuk itu Erina memilih menunggu makan malam mereka selesai. Tapi meskipun begitu, Erina tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Soma yang bahkan sekarang saja terlihat susah payah untuk menelan kuenya. Wajah Soma benar-benar pucat dan itu keajaiban bagaimana Senzaemon belum menyadari kondisi Soma.

Erina sendiri sudah menghabiskan kuenya sejak tadi. Tidak tahan melihat Soma yang nampak ingin memuntahkan kuenya, saat Senzaemon tak melihat, Erina menusukkan garpunya sendiri ke kue Soma sebelum kemudian memakannya dalam satu suapan besar. Dengan begini mereka akan cepat selesai dan segera pulang.

Soma tertawa melihat mulut Erina yang penuh, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Erina menginjak kakinya dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi undanganku, Soma-kun." Ujar Senzaemon semangat, mereka sekarang sedang menunggu bon datang. "Kuharap kita bisa makan malam lagi seperti ini. Menyenangkan rasanya dikelilingi para anak muda."

Soma mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Akan kutunggu kalau begitu."

"Ojii-sama, Yukihira-kun akan pulang bersama kita, bukan?" tanya Erina memastikan, ia punya firasat kalau Senzaemon tidak mengatakannya sendiri, Soma akan memaksa untuk membiarkannya pulang menggunakan bis.

"Tentu saja dia ikut bersama kita. Oh, Erina, apa kau juga ke Polar Star atau ingin bermalam di mansion Nakiri?"

Erina tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab. "Aku akan ke Polar Star, Ojii-sama."

Senzaemon sepertinya sudah menduga jawaban Erina, karena selanjutnya pria tua itu tertawa kecil sambil mengumamkan ' _Enaknya masa muda'_ atau semacam itu. Erina tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga tidak berkomentar. Saat bon mereka sudah sampai dan perhatian Senzaemon teralih, Erina berbisik pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Apa kau ingin ke rumah sakit?"

"Kau berlebihan. Istirahat saja sudah cukup."

Erina kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Soma, dan ia hampir menarik tangannya karena terkejut. Ini lebih panas dari dugaannya. "Kau sekarat!" Erina melebarkan matanya.

"Yeah, benar." Jawab Soma sinis. Senzaemon sudah selesai membayar dan Soma juga ikut berdiri, tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan ia bisa terjatuh jika kedua tangan Erina tidak menahan lengannya. " _Thanks._ "

"Aku akan membantumu, jangan memaksakan diri." Erina mulai panik, kekhawatirannya pada Soma sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kalau saja Erina tidak mengenal sifat keras kepala Soma, ia sudah menyeret pemuda itu untuk pergi ke dokter.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Senzaemon. Dia memperhatikan sikap kedua remaja di depannya heran.

Bukan Erina yang menjawab melainkan Soma. "Tidak ada, aku hampir tersandung dan Erina membantuku berdiri."

Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, setelah Soma selesai menjawab, Erina melihat kilauan aneh di mata Senzaemon, seakan pria itu baru saja menerima hadiah Natalnya lebih awal. Senzaemon mendadak tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk bahu Soma. "Nikmati waktu kalian," katanya riang sebelum berjalan mendahului mereka.

Huh?

Erina menatap Soma, mungkin ia tahu apa maksud Senzaemon yang bertingkah aneh sejak tadi, tapi Soma juga mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Kalau dilihat dari posisi keduanya, orang lain pasti akan mengira kalau dirinya sedang memeluk lengan Soma seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan, tapi sayangnya Erina terlalu khawatir pada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya untuk mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di mobil pun Erina masih tidak melepaskan Soma. Untungnya Senzaemon tidak berkata apa-apa melihat kedekatan cucunya dan pemuda Yukihira itu, karena kakeknya lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari balik jendela.

Tapi ternyata Soma tidak sependapat karena setelah beberapa lama Erina menempel padanya, Soma bicara pelan. "Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh, Nakiri?"

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Erina langsung. "Tadi kau hampir jatuh, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

" _Well,_ tapi sekarang kita sudah di mobil, dan aku juga duduk. Apa kau takut aku akan tiba-tiba jatuh ke luar atau bagaimana?"

"Kau demam, Yukihira." Kata Erina, seolah itu adalah fakta yang sudah jelas. "Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Lihat, mukamu saja tambah merah. Kondisimu semakin parah!"

Oh, jika saja Erina tahu penyebab lain kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Tapi kau terlalu dekat! Lagipula ini bukan apa-apa, sungguh." Soma bersikeras. Dia masih melihat Erina yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menghela napas, Soma tidak punya pilihan lain. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi... aku bisa merasakan dadamu yang menyentuhku asal kau tahu."

Wajah Erina memanas dan ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Soma akhirnya bebas mengerakkan tangannya meskipun ia tidak memandang Erina, agak takut kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba meledak. Erina sendiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, jarak di antara mereka kini berjauhan dan masing-masing hanya memandang ke jendela.

Suasana di dalam mobil hening, hanya terdengar gumaman Senzaemon juga suara kendaraan di luar jalan. Senzaemon nampaknya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan interaksi Soma dan Erina dari tadi, pikirannya seperti entah kemana. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mobil mereka sekarang sudah sampai di kawasan Totsuki dan sebentar lagi akan melewati Polar Star Dorm. Tak peduli sekesal apapun Erina pada Soma, tentu saja ia tetap memilih untuk menemani Soma yang sedang sakit.

Kedua remaja itu turun dari mobil dan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Senzaemon, akhirnya Soma melepaskan topeng profesionalnya setelah mobil Senzaemon sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Sial, sakit kepala ini hampir membuatku gila!" keluhnya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya sendiri.

Erina mendengus. "Kupuji kau karena bisa bertahan sejauh ini."

Tepat setelah Erina mengatakan itu Soma mendadak bersin-bersin, udara dingin mulai mempengaruhi tubuhnya. "Ayo kita masuk." Katanya sambil mengigil. Erina mengikuti di belakangnya.

Malam sudah lumayan larut, Erina tidak melihat siapapun di dalam. Lampu bahkan sudah dimatikan dan ia menduga pasti Fumio sudah ada di kamarnya. Keduanya menaiki tangga dan Erina tetap berjaga di belakangnya, takut mungkin Soma akan tanpa sengaja terjatuh. Mereka sudah sampai pintu kamar Soma dan ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan kuncinya, Soma berbalik menghadap Erina.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Eh?" tanya Erina bingung.

"Apa kau ingin tidur denganku atau bagaimana?" Soma tersenyum jahil.

"T-Tentu tidak." Erina menjawab gugup. "A-Aku akan ke kembali ke kamar. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh bantuan."

* * *

Sudah satu jam Erina berada di kamarnya sendiri tapi ia masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kondisi Soma. Membiarkan pemuda itu sendirian malah membuat Erina tambah cemas dan ia jadi tidak bisa beristirahat. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, Erina akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam-diam keluar dan mengambil air dingin juga handuk kecil dari dapur, sebelum kemudian membawanya ke kamar Soma.

Erina mengetuk pintu kamar Soma dua kali, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat Erina menyesal untuk tidak memaksa ikut masuk ke kamar Soma tadi. Di atas kasur terbaring Soma yang posisinya menghadap ke samping, masih memakai pakaian yang sama pemuda itu terlihat sedang tidur. Tapi itu bukan tidur yang menyenangkan, nafasnya terdengar berat. Ia juga melihat keringat yang muncul di dahinya, seolah-olah Soma sedang bermimpi buruk

Erina meletakkan air yang dibawanya dan memutuskan untuk membuka mantel Soma terlebih dulu, ia berusaha melakukannya hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Tapi sepertinya Soma sadar apa yang dilakukan Erina, karena selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar gerutuan pelan dari mulut Soma, meskipun pemuda itu tidak bergerak untuk protes. Setelah mantelnya digantungkan di dekat pintu, Erina mengambil handuk kecil yang dibawanya dan membasahinya dengan air dingin.

Erina tahu kalau kompres dingin tidak benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan demam, tapi setidaknya air dingin bisa membuat tidur Soma lebih nyaman. Erina mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, dengan lembut ia mengusap keringat di wajah dan leher Soma dengan handuk yang dipegangnya. Sensasi dingin yang dirasakan Soma membuat ekspresi pemuda itu kembali tenang, napasnya perlahan berubah teratur.

"Apa anak itu sakit?"

Suara dari arah pintu membuat Erina menoleh, di sana berdiri Fumio yang sedang menatap kedua remaja di depannya seraya punggungnya bersender ke tembok. Erina mengangguk. "Badannya panas, ia juga terkena flu. Kurasa ini karena perubahan cuaca."

Fumio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. "Yukihira itu, dia benar-benar keras kepala saat kubilang jangan menaiki motor di cuaca yang seperti sekarang."

Erina tersenyum, dia membasahi handuknya lagi untuk menempelkannya ke kening Soma. Fumio yang menyaksikan perlakuan Erina pada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ikut berkomentar. "Dia beruntung mempunyai perempuan sepertimu, Nakiri-san."

Erina yang masih belum menyadari arti di balik kalimat Fumio tersebut menjawab dengan ringan. "Ini cuma sebagian kecil yang bisa kulakukan, aku lah yang beruntung karena dia selalu menolongku."

"Kalau begitu kalian sama-sama beruntung." Balas Fumio, menyimpulkan diskusi mereka. Tak lama dia menguap. "Kau juga beristirahatlah, bocah Yukihira pasti tidak suka melihatmu berjaga semalaman untuknya."

"Akan kuingat, terima kasih Fumio-san."

Erina mendengar langkah kaki Fumio yang semakin menjauh. Erina melihat Soma sekali lagi, tangannya merapikan rambut Soma yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Ada sengatan listrik aneh di ujung jarinya saat ia menyentuh pemuda itu, tapi Erina mencoba mengabaikannya. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya bergerak menuju pipi Soma, merasakan kulit Soma yang menyentuh tangannya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?_

Erina menarik tangannya lagi, bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ne, Yukihira-kun..." Erina berbisik pelan. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak yakin, ia memutuskan untuk tetap bicara. Ini adalah hal yang terus menganggunya selama dua minggu terakhir, tak peduli seberapa keras Erina mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Bagaimana Erina selalu memikirkan pemuda itu, bagaimana Soma selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik, dan degup jantungnya yang bertambah cepat setiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Erina tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah mendengar jawabannya dari mulut Soma, tapi Erina berharap dengan mengatakannya langsung, itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Erina menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya memerah. "Yukihira-kun... mungkinkah aku menyukaimu?"

Sebenarnya Erina masih tidak mengerti, apa ia ingin hubungannya dengan Soma berubah? Menjadikan Soma pacarnya dan melakukan segala hal romantis seperti pasangan lain?

Dia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkannya.

Erina mengingat percakapannya dengan Senzaemon tadi.

.

.

.

" _Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Ojii-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan tugasku sebagai pewaris Nakiri. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang harus kulakukan dan aku menikmatinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itu benar.

Ia seperti baru saja tersadar.

Dia adalah Nakiri Erina, pemilik _'God Tongue'_ yang nantinya akan mewarisi semua kejayaan keluarganya. Dia tidak membutuhkan yang lain, ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal konyol seperti cinta atau semacamnya.

Suatu hari Soma akan menemukan perempuan sederhana yang bisa terus ada di sisinya, jauh dari kehidupan mewah yang tidak disukainya kemudian membangun restoran Yukihira yang selalu ia impikan, sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu. Seseorang yang menyukai masakannya dan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya. Memasak hanya untuk membuat orang lain senang.

Sementara Erina sendiri tahu kalau bertahun-tahun kemudian dirinya masih akan terjebak dalam _dunia gourmet,_ dikelilingi orang-orang yang berharap tinggi padanya dan ia tidak bisa lagi menjalani kehidupannya yang normal. Karena semua yang dilakukannya adalah pergi dari satu restoran ke restoran lain juga berurusan dengan dokumen, membahas tentang bisnis Nakiri atau semacamnya.

Erina sadar kalau mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Erina kembali menatap Soma, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus rambut Soma dengan lembut dan perlahan, pemuda itu tampak jauh lebih tenang dalam tidurnya dibandingkan tadi.

Mengabaikan kata-kata Fumio, malam itu Erina tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Soma satu kali pun. Sepanjang malam Erina terus mengganti handuk Soma, menjaga agar pemuda itu mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup dan tidur yang nyaman.

Keesokan harinya Erina akan menemukan dirinya tanpa sengaja tertidur di samping kasur, dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya ketika matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar adalah wajah tersenyum Soma.

Jarak di antara kedua begitu dekat, Erina bahkan bisa merasakan jelas hembusan napas pemuda itu. Erina berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Nakiri." Ujar Soma, memamerkan senyum khasnya.

Erina tahu kalau detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia sadar kalau pipinya sekarang pasti nampak memerah. Tapi Erina memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, dia menikmati pertemanan mereka dan Erina tidak mau mengubahnya.

Erina akan membiarkan rahasia ini tetap aman.

Fakta bahwa dirinya _mungkin_ menyukai Yukihira Soma...

...adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Khususnya pemuda itu sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** One Step At A Time_


	6. One Step At A Time

**Author's Note :** Makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview chap sebelumnya, juga yang selalu nunggu fic ini, thanks a lot for being so patient ^^ Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu satu bulan, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Chapter ini sudah kurombak beberapa kali dan kurasa ini chapter tersulit yang pernah kutulis.

Please Enjoy~

* * *

 _ **Boundary**_ by Vythica

 **Chapter 6 – One Step At A Time**

* * *

Malam itu Soma bermimpi aneh.

Ia tahu bahwa setelah mereka selesai makan malam bersama Senzaemon, bahkan tanpa melepas mantelnya Soma langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya untuk berpura-pura, tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa pusing hebat di kepalanya yang membuatnya ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Hidung mampet ditambah bersin yang semakin parah benar-benar menyiksanya. Bahkan untuk mengambil termometer dan obat saja, Soma merasa tidak sanggup karena tubuhnya yang lemas.

Karena itulah Soma berpikir kalau tidur adalah solusi yang terbaik, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia memejamkan matanya.

Awalnya Soma tidak melihat apa-apa dalam mimpinya, semua yang didepannya berwarna hitam dan gelap, ia juga tidak bisa menangkap suara apapun. Tapi anehnya Soma bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa gerah, seolah ia sedang berjemur saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Dia duduk di ruang kosong tersebut dan melipat kakinya, tidak tertarik untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya.

Soma tidak tahu berapa lama ia menarik-narik kerah kausnya sendiri, berharap agar itu setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa panas di lehernya. Dia berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini, panas yang dirasakannya sekarang bahkan membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil napas.

Namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, sensasi dingin dan juga sejuk perlahan-lahan mulai mengelilingi Soma, latar hitam yang tadi dilihatnya langsung berubah. Soma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, untuk sepersekian detik dia sudah menemukan dirinya berada di suatu padang rumput yang luas, angin berhembus menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar menenangkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan yang tadi begitu gelap, Soma reflek memayungi matanya sendiri dengan tangannya karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyilaukan mata.

Soma berdiri dari posisinya, masih terheran-heran.

Soma memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri padang tersebut. Tidak ada bangunan ataupun pohon di sana. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia hanya melihat rumput hijau yang terbentang luas dan juga langit tanpa awan. Matahari memang bersinar dengan teriknya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kepalanya terbakar atau semacamnya. Soma hanya terus berjalan lurus, ia tidak tahu harus kemana, hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang seolah berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Soma berjalan cukup jauh sebelum ia akhirnya berhenti. Ia melihat sesuatu—tidak, anak laki-laki lebih tepatnya—sedang berlari menuju sesosok wanita yang juga berdiri di kejauhan, wanita itu nampak melambaikan tangannya pada si anak. Jarak Soma dengan kedua orang yang diperhatikannya cukup jauh, tapi entah kenapa Soma bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan cukup jelas, dua orang itu terlihat familiar.

Anak kecil yang berlari itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dengan senyum lebarnya dia hampir menabrak wanita yang berdiri menyambutnya. Wanita itu tertawa saat si anak laki-laki membenamkan wajahnya di perutnya, si wanita menepuk-nepuk rambut si anak lembut sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Soma dengar.

Soma terus memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya, ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Soma melebarkan matanya, ia mengenal siapa kedua sosok yang dilihatnya. Rambut panjang itu, senyuman yang membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa nostalgia, dan anak kecil yang sekarang sedang berbicara penuh semangat dengan si wanita. Tidak salah lagi, Soma mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas.

Itu adalah dirinya. Yukihira Soma sepuluh tahun yang lalu…

…dan ia bersama ibunya.

Soma mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tidak berhasil. Wanita cantik itu tertawa lagi sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur pada putra kecilnya, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati dan setelahnya mereka pergi menjauh. Kedua tangan mereka yang bergandengan berayun di tengah-tengah.

Lutut Soma terasa lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk, satu tangannya memegang dadanya yang sedikit sesak. Soma menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak mungkin, ia hampir tidak pernah memikirkan sosok sang ibu lagi sampai sekarang. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengingatnya?

Tidak, tidak, ia sedang bermimpi, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Mimpi memang sering terlihat tidak masuk akal, memang wajar kalau ibunya sesekali muncul. Dia bahkan pernah bermimpi kalau dirinya sedang bertarung dengan seekor naga. Soma mengepalkan tangannya, kalimat yang mengatakan kalau 'ini adalah mimpi' terus diputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Ini mimpi, ia hanya perlu bangun dan ia akan segera melupakannya.

Bangun, bodoh! Soma memerintahkan dirinya sendiri sebelum tiba-tiba kegelapan menyambutnya.

Soma membuka matanya enggan, cahaya dari balik jendela yang mengarah langsung ke wajahnya hampir membuatnya ingin menutup matanya kembali. Soma berkedip heran, apa ini sudah siang? Dengan malas Soma bangun dari posisinya tadi sambil memegang kepalanya, ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu jatuh dari keningnya.

Handuk?

Soma memegang handuk yang sedikit basah itu dan mengangkat alis bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memba—

Soma menoleh ke sampingnya, matanya membelalak lebar tidak percaya. Soma mengusap matanya untuk meyakinkan kalau ini bukanlah halusinasi, tapi apa yang dilihatnya tidak berubah. Soma menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, tidak salah lagi, ini adalah kamarnya. Kalau begitu apa yang dilakukan Nakiri di sini?

Punggung Erina bersandar di kaki tempat tidur Soma, jadi posisi gadis itu sekarang membelakanginya. Soma hanya melihat rambut pirangnya dari atas kasur dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu bahwa dia adalah Nakiri Erina.

Soma turun dari tempat tidurnya, matanya melirik baskom kecil di samping Erina dan perasaan bersalah langsung merasukinya saat menyadari apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar melakukannya." Suara Fumio dari arah pintu membuat perhatian Soma teralih, di sana berdiri Fumio yang sedang membawa nampan di kedua tangannya. Di atasnya terdapat dua mangkuk bubur yang masih panas. "Ini kubawakan sarapan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Fumio-san." Ucap Soma pelan, matanya melihat Fumio yang berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya untuk menaruh sarapan mereka.

"Perbuatanku tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan gadis itu." Ujar Fumio sambil menatap Erina, tatapannya melembut. "Sudah kukatakan padanya untuk beristirahat saja di kamar, tapi gadis itu lebih keras kepala dari dugaanku."

Soma diam, ia berlutut di depan Erina dan mengamati wajah gadis itu yang tertidur pulas. Berarti benar dugaannya, semalaman penuh Erina terus menjaganya dan mengganti kompresnya agar demamnya turun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan, awalnya Soma ingin marah karena Erina bersikap bodoh, mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri hanya demi dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, Soma tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika mengetahui bahwa seorang Nakiri Erina rela melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Fumio memperhatikan cara Soma yang terus menatap gadis di depannya, ia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, bukan?'

Pipi Soma memerah, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Fumio. "Aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar." Kata Soma sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

Fumio mengangguk. "Aku akan berada di bawah, panggil aku kalau kalian butuh sesuatu."

Soma mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh menuruni tangga, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk meletakkan tangannya di belakang Erina juga di bawah lututnya untuk membawa gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya. Namun rupanya saat itu Erina memilih bangun, kelopak gadis berambut pirang itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Soma kembali duduk, memandang mata Amethyst di depannya.

Erina sepertinya masih belum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga Soma bicara terlebih dahulu. Ia memasang senyum khasnya yang biasa. "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Nakiri."

Erina mengedip bingung dan matanya mengarah ke sekeliling kamar. Ekspresi heran di wajah Erina tiba-tiba berubah dan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Soma, pemuda itu bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Erina. Soma menduga itu karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat, tapi Soma tidak berniat untuk memundurkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Senyum Soma melebar. "Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

Erina menelan ludahnya gugup. "T-Tidak masalah. A-Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Yup, aku jauh lebih baik dari kemarin." Jawab Soma antusias.

"Oh, syukurlah."

Keduanya diam. Soma tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia baru menyadari kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar akan bicara sejak keduanya bertengkar. Ketika makan malam bersama Senzaemon, Soma tidak terlalu peduli dan hampir melupakan perdebatan konyol mereka beberapa hari lalu—terima kasih pada kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa—tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, ia bisa berpikir jernih dan Soma berpikir dirinya harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Dengar, Nakiri." Soma mulai bicara, posisinya sekarang duduk bersilang di hadapan Erina. "Soal pertengkaran kemarin, bisakah kita lupakan saja?"

"Oke."

Huh?

Giliran Soma yang bingung. Erina bahkan tidak membutuhkan jeda satu detik pun untuk menjawabnya. Apa gadis itu benar-benar memaksudkan perkataannya? Erina sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya karena ia langsung bicara. "Apa kau ingat saat kita di restoran, dimana aku menemuimu setelah memesan makanan?"

Soma mengangguk, meskipun itu nampak sedikit samar dalam bayangannya. Soma ingat Erina ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena saat itu ia sibuk menyembunyikan kondisinya di hadapan Erina.

"Waktu itu aku ingin meminta maaf, Yukihira-kun. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi canggung di hadapan Ojii-sama." Erina mengaku. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan hanya itu saja. Aku sungguh ingin bicara padamu lagi."

Untuk beberapa lama Soma tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, terkejut melihat bagaimana Erina dengan jujur mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Gadis itu sudah menjaganya satu malam penuh dan Soma berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya Erina yang meminta maaf. "Kurasa akulah yang salah di sini. Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu."

Erina mengangkat alis heran. "Tidak biasanya kau mengakui kesalahanmu, Yukihira-kun."

Soma nyengir. "Anggap saja ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk melihatnya. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, oke?"

"Ini bukan karena kau merasa berhutang padaku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Soma cepat-cepat membantah. "Kalau bukan karena kondisiku, aku sudah memohon maaf kemarin."

Erina tersenyum geli. "Bohong, seorang Yukihira Soma tidak mungkin berlutut minta maaf padaku."

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuktikannya. Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Hmmm..." Erina berpikir sebentar. "Tidak,"

Soma melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Kenapa? Tadi di awal kau sudah mengangguk."

Erina tertawa kecil melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya, Erina menatap Soma lekat-lekat. "Karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yukihira-kun. Aku juga tidak seharusnya ikut marah, lagipula ini juga awalnya karena aku yang bertanya."

Sesuatu terasa digelitik di perut Soma setelah mendengar kalimat Erina, rasa kagum sekaligus tidak percaya memasuki pikirannya, ia tahu kalau tidak mudah bagi Erina untuk mengakuinya meskipun sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka sama sekali bukan salah gadis itu. Dan lagi... Soma terpaku pada mata ungu di depannya, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau cara mata itu memandangnya sedikit berbeda?

Soma menggeleng, mengusir jauh-jauh ide tidak masuk akal yang tiba-tiba ia pikirkan. "Jadi sekarang kita, eerr... sudah baikan? Kita tidak akan saling menghindar lagi?"

"Tentu, kita anggap saja kalau percakapan kemarin tidak pernah terjadi."

"Setuju." Ucap Soma semangat. "Akhirnya kita bisa bicara normal. Aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu lagi."

"Rasanya sangat konyol mengingat alasan kita bertengkar. Kalau kau mau aku janji tidak akan bertanya hal pribadi lagi padamu."

"Eeeehh? Kenapa? Tentu saja kau boleh menanyakannya!" Soma bertanya bingung, ia ingin lebih mengenal Erina dan ia juga ingin gadis itu mengetahui berbagai macam hal tentang dirinya. Mungkin Soma bukan tipe yang suka menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain, tapi jika itu Erina, maka ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Setiap orang pasti punya sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan," jawab Erina tenang. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Yukihira-kun."

"Apa kau menyembunyikan rahasia dariku?" Soma bertanya curiga.

"Hmmm... mungkin." Erina mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Tapi dengan begini kita impas."

Soma cemberut. "Aku tidak suka kau menyimpan rahasia."

"Kau ingin kita bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih." Soma menjawab cepat, ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian salah satu tangannya ia ulurkan ke arah Erina, mengajak gadis itu untuk berdiri. Erina menyambut tangannya saat Soma kembali membuka mulutnya. "Fumio-san tadi baru saja mengantarkan sarapan kita, kau ingin langsung makan saja atau bagaimana?"

Tatapan Soma mengarah pada meja belajarnya, Erina ikut menoleh dan melihat dua mangkuk yang dibawa Fumio. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu, aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti."

Soma mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Soma terus memperhatikan Erina sampai punggung gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba Erina memutar tubuhnya. "Oh, Yukihira-kun. Kau bisa memulai sarapanmu lebih dulu, aku tidak keberatan."

"Oh.. tentu."

Soma memutuskan untuk menunggu Erina saja untuk memakan sarapan mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melakukan rutinitas paginya yang biasa. Suasana hatinya sudah jauh lebih baik setelah bicara dengan Erina, ia bahkan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersiul.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Erina setelah semua yang gadis itu lakukan untuknya, mungkin ia akan membelikannya sesuatu atau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat kesukaannya—pilihannya adalah akuarium atau kebun binatang, Erina sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hewan yang menurut gadis itu lucu meskipun Soma masih tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sepanjang pagi itu terus membayangkan rencananya dengan Erina, sampai-sampai ia tidak lagi memikirkan tentang mimpi aneh yang dialaminya.

* * *

Terlepas dari kondisinya yang sudah mendingan, Soma tahu kalau dirinya masih belum dibilang sepenuhnya sehat. Beberapa kali Soma bersin, ia juga masih belum bisa mencium aroma apapun dengan hidungnya. Bahkan ketika Erina sudah kembali dan mereka berdua sarapan bersama, Soma tidak dapat merasakan apapun di lidahnya. Soma berusaha keras untuk memakan buburnya, tapi ia akhirnya menyerah dan hanya bisa menghabiskan setengah porsi.

Erina yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Dia melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang. "Sepertinya rencana kita malam ini batal."

"Rencana apa?" Soma mengerutkan kening bingung.

Erina memberikannya tatapan menusuk yang membuat Soma berpikir tidak seharusnya ia bertanya. Kadang Erina bisa terlihat benar-benar menakutkan dan Soma tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan gadis itu. "Yukihira, kau seharusnya tidak membuat janji kalau kau tidak sungguh mengartikannya."

Baik, Soma merasa kalau ini adalah salahnya, meskipun ia masih tidak mengingat apapun. "O-Oke," Soma menelan ludahnya gugup, ekspresi Erina masih tidak berubah. "Jadi?"

Erina menghela napasnya. "Malam ini kau sudah berjanji pada Ojii-sama untuk menemaniku ke pesta natal."

Soma melotot. "Bukankah itu tanggal 24?"

Erina mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Ya, sekarang tanggal 24."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Soma untuk mencerna informasi yang dikatakan Erina, dia melirik kalendar di atas meja belajarnya untuk memastikan, dan yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut. Erina tidak salah, sekarang memang adalah hari yang dijanjikannya pada Senzaemon. Soma diam-diam mengutuk ketidakpekaannya terhadap tanggal kalau sedang liburan.

"Kukira itu masih dua hari lagi." Soma mengaku.

"Harusnya aku sadar, kau tidak pernah tahu tanggal saat tidak ada kelas." komentar Erina.

"Hei!" Soma memprotes.

"Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan, akan kuberitahu Ojii-sama kalau kau tidak bisa datang." Erina sudah menyelesaikan makanannya, ia membereskan semua peralatan makan di atas meja.

"Tidak, aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan datang ke sana."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau demammu tidak akan muncul lagi nanti." Erina berdiri. "Akan kuambilkan obat untukmu dan kau beristirahatlah, Yukihira-kun."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku baik-baik saja." Soma ikutan berdiri di samping Erina. Ia mencoba menarik nampan yang dibawa Erina tapi tidak berhasil, Erina malah memandangnya tajam. "Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, Nakiri. Aku yang akan membawanya ke bawah."

"Yeah, tidak akan." Erina mengabaikan Soma, ia langsung berjalan melewati pemuda itu dan dengan cepat menghilang menuju koridor, sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ck, gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Tak lama kemudian Erina kembali, membawa sebotol obat di tangannya beserta sendoknya. Soma sendiri sedang tiduran di atas kasur sambil memeriksa ponselnya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Erina menaruh botol tersebut di atas meja, membukanya, dan menuangkan cairan tersebut.

Soma sedang membalas email Takumi yang dikirimkan pemuda itu semalam saat tiba-tiba sendok obat yang dipegang Erina sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Soma menoleh.

"Duduk dan minum obatmu dulu."

Soma tidak punya pilihan, ia bangun dari posisinya, membiarkan Erina menyuapinya. Erina tersenyum saat Soma membuka mulutnya, "Kau akan mengantuk setelah ini, kupikir kau sebaiknya tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan siang."

Soma tidak memprotes, meskipun begitu ia tetap melihat Erina dengan pandangan sebal. "Aku akan tetap datang ke pesta nanti, kau tidak bisa mencegahku." Katanya, melanjutkan percakapan mereka tadi.

Erina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Ojii-sama pasti akan mengerti, pikirkan dulu keadaanmu." katanya sambil menaruh sendok obat di atas meja samping tempat tidur

"Tetap saja, kalau aku mengatakan akan pergi, pasti kulakukan. Ini adalah janji di antara laki-laki."

"Tidak, kau harus beristirahat hari ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar kamar bahkan jika aku harus mengurungmu." Erina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Soma tahu kalau Erina sudah mengatakan akan mengurungnya, maka Erina benar-benar akan melakukannya. Tapi ia tetap berpikir kalau kecemasan Erina padanya berlebihan, lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada Senzaemon dan Soma lebih memilih menelan _kodok_ daripada mengecewakan kakek Erina. "Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau demamku tidak muncul lagi sampai nanti sore, kau harus mengijikanku pergi ke pesta." Ia memberi saran.

Erina terlihat ragu. "Entahlah, meskipun demammu sudah turun, tapi flumu belum sembuh."

"Ayolah, kakekmu juga sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Ini kesempatan bagus bagiku untuk mengenal orang-orang penting di dunia _gourmet_."

Erina diam sebentar. "Kau mau pergi hanya karena itu? Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu mereka?"

Kalau boleh jujur, itu bukan karena Soma ingin memperlebar pengaruhnya atau apapun, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan para tamu VIP yang akan datang ke pesta nanti. Senzaemon memintanya untuk menemani Erina kesana, Soma sudah menyetujuinya dan tentu dirinya tidak bisa mundur.

Itu adalah sebuah janji yang harus dipenuhinya.

Erina sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Soma karena selanjutnya ia bicara lagi. "Kau pasti hanya tidak ingin melanggar janjimu, kan? Lupakan ide itu, kalau Ojii-sama melihat kau memaksakan diri, dia akan marah."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti Nakiri, tapi bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kupenuhi bagaimanapun caranya."

"Ada saatnya kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, bahkan kalau kau sudah berjanji pada mereka. Jangan menuruti ego bodohmu itu, kau bisa memenuhi permintaan kakekku lain kali."

Mendengar kalimat Erina yang seakan menganggap kalau ini adalah masalah sepele membuat emosi Soma naik. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Tanpa disadari nada suaranya meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, berhenti mencemaskanku seolah-olah kau itu ibuku!"

Erina melebarkan matanya, ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kecewa terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Soma yang baru menyadari apa yang barusan diucapkannya mengumpat dalam hati.

Bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Soma bicara lebih pelan, ia menarik salah satu tangan Erina, meminta Erina untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Erina tidak menolak, sekarang posisi mereka berhadapan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu itu masih tidak bicara, Soma tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa ia sungguh harus berlutut untuk memohon maaf? Sial, sial, sial. Rasanya Soma ingin sekali memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Soma masih tidak melepaskan tangan Erina, takut kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba pergi.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau cuma khawatir." Soma mulai panik.

"Tidak, kau benar." Erina menarik tangannya pelan, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi kecewa di wajah Soma saat ia melakukannya. "Aku tidak berhak melarangmu. Kau bisa pergi, Yukihira-kun. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Anehnya Soma tidak merasa senang ataupun puas begitu mengingat ia akhirnya memenangkan perdebatan mereka, justru sekarang ia merasa bersalah. "Nakiri, aku—"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, kau beristirahatlah." Erina berdiri dari kasur sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Soma.

Soma berpikir ia harus mengejar Erina, tapi ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya katakan. Apa Erina marah padanya, lagi? Soma tidak mempercayainya, baru beberapa jam lalu mereka baikan dan sekarang mereka sudah bertengkar, bagus sekali. Soma menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat perasaan Erina lebih baik.

Tapi kesadarannya itu tidak bertahan lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian efek dari obat yang diminumnya mulai terasa, ia perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Siang itu Soma bermimpi lagi.

Masih berada di padang rumput yang sama, Soma menemukan dirinya terbaring di tengah-tengahnya. Matahari tepat di atas kepalanya, memberikan cahaya yang menyilaukan namun anehnya Soma masih bisa melihat bentuk matahari tersebut dengan sempurna. Apa ini lanjutan mimpinya tadi? Batinnya heran. Soma masih tidak merubah posisinya, terus melihat ke atas seraya berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di sini.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama saat akhirnya Soma memutuskan untuk bangun, melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi—yang hanya ada dataran rumput kosong—sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lurus saja. Soma memang tidak tahu kakinya akan membawanya ke mana, tapi satu hal yang jelas adalah, Soma merasa ia akan menemukan sesuatu jika ia terus berjalan, meskipun ia tidak tahu itu adalah hal baik atau buruk untuknya.

Dan seperti pagi tadi, Soma menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia tidak lagi tampak terkejut.

Agak jauh dari posisinya, Soma melihat ibunya yang tertawa saat bocah berambut merah di pangkuannya menggembungkan pipinya cemberut, ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Soma dengar. Itu adalah pemandangan yang mirip dengan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Soma sendiri terkejut kenapa ia bisa dengan jelas mengingat mimpinya, bahkan sekarang ia juga dapat melanjutkannya.

Namun tidak seperti tadi, ada satu orang lagi di sana. Soma melebarkan matanya, dia juga sangat mengenal orang itu. Pria yang dilihatnya berambut merah, ikut tertawa bersama wanita di sampingnya seraya satu tangannya mengacak-acak rambut si anak di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dia adalah Yukihira Jouichirou, ayahnya sendiri.

Ini adalah kehidupan keluarga mereka sepuluh tahun lalu.

Soma tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, ia ingin pergi, tapi kakinya terasa berat untuk mundur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke arah ketiganya, sekarang jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter saja. Mereka bertiga seperti tidak melihat kehadiran Soma, perhatian sang ibu dan ayahnya hanya terfokus pada bocah berambut merah yang saat ini akhirnya tersenyum.

Mimpinya tampak terlalu nyata, Soma masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus kembali mengingatnya.

Soma masih terus berdiri.

Setidaknya ia tahu ini hanya mimpi.

Soma sadar kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan terbangun.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Untuk sekarang, Soma hanya ingin melihat sosok wanita yang sangat dirindukannya itu tanpa memikirkan apapun.

* * *

Hari sudah sore ketika akhirnya Soma bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sinar matahari berwarna jingga masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia duduk, kepalanya terasa pusing meskipun ia sudah tidur cukup lama. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, hanya ada dirinya di sana. Soma mengambil ponselnya di atas meja untuk memeriksa jam sebelum memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tapi ketika ia berjalan, sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda yang tak seharusnya ada di atas meja belajarnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan menemukan kalau itu adalah satu set makanan lengkap—sup beserta nasinya—beserta segelas air. Kertas kecil yang dilipat di sebelah mangkuk menarik perhatian Soma, ia mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Soma bahkan tidak perlu membacanya, sekilas saja ia sudah tahu kalau ini adalah tulisan Erina.

.

 _Yukihira-kun,_

 _Aku tahu kalau tadi aku mengatakan kalau kau boleh pergi bersamaku, tapi saat aku ingin membangunkanmu, demammu kembali naik jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut._

 _Mungkin ini hanya terdengar seperti alasan, tapi percayalah, aku hanya ingin kau kembali sehat. Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran ini nanti._

 _Oh, dan apa kau sudah melihat sup di depanmu? Ini adalah sup yang khusus kubuat untuk menyembuhkan flu-mu, kuharap kau menyukainya._

 **Erina**

.

Soma melebarkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin Erina masih bersikap sebaik ini padanya padahal ia sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat gadis itu sedih? Soma membaca tulisan tangan Erina berkali-kali namun itu malah semakin memperdalam perasaan bersalahnya.

Soma melipat kertas itu kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi, berharap air hangat dari shower akan membuat pikirannya jernih.

Di dalam kamar mandi pun, Soma tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Soma memutar keran, membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya seraya tangannya bergerak untuk mencuci rambut merahnya. Dia membayangkan apa yang sedang Erina lakukan saat ini, mungkin gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pesta seraya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, begitulah yang Soma kira setelah membaca suratnya.

Soma bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Erina berkembang sejauh ini, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya kalau gadis itu suatu hari nanti akan menjadi salah satu orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kadang Soma berpikir akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak pernah menyukai Erina, karena Soma tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri ketika ia membuat gadis itu kecewa.

Meskipun begitu, entah karena percaya diri atau apa, tapi Soma tahu kalau perasaannya ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia yakin Erina juga merasakan _sesuatu_ padanya. Bahkan orang lain yang tidak mengenal mereka tahu kalau hubungan mereka tidak terlihat seperti teman biasa walaupun keduanya selalu menyangkal hal tersebut.

Soma menyukai gadis itu, dan Erina mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya. Semuanya terdengar sempurna tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk membuat Erina resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Soma mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan dirinya sebelum melilitkannya di pinggang. Saat Soma melewati cermin, ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat penampilannya. Ia memegang rambut merahnya yang basah, mungkin ia harus memotong rambut bagian depannya yang terlalu panjang.

Banyak orang yang bilang di tahun terakhirnya di Totsuki, penampilan Soma semakin menyerupai ayahnya saat masih bersekolah. Soma tidak tahu apa ia harus senang dengan hal ini atau tidak. Semasa Jouichirou di Totsuki, banyak perempuan menyukai pemuda itu karena penampilannya. Tidak seperti putranya sendiri, Jouichiro menikmati perhatian yang didapatnya dan senang bicara dengan mereka.

Terlepas dari para _fangirls_ yang kadang membuatnya risih, Soma tetap bersyukur.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menyeringai.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya memang terlihat _tampan._

 _heh_

Soma memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju, ia memilih sweater biru berlengan panjang yang membuatnya tetap hangat. Soma lalu duduk di depan meja belajarnya, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menghangatkan makanan di depannya. Soma mengambil satu sendok sup dari dalam mangkuk dan mencobanya.

Lidahnya masih tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Soma berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut dan tetap mengambil satu persatu suapan makanan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk tidak lagi mengecewakan Erina. Perlahan-lahan Soma merasakan rasa hangat di tenggorokannya saat ia menyantap sup yang dibuat gadis itu, hidungnya tidak lagi _mampet_. Soma yakin kalau Erina menambahkan beberapa obat herbal dalam masakannya.

Setelah selesai, Soma memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa pesan yang ia terima, sebagian besar mengucapkan selamat Natal dan juga menanyakan rencananya malam ini. Ada beberapa alamat email yang tak dikenalnya tapi Soma mengabaikanya, ia mulai membalas pesan dari teman-temannya satu per satu.

Soma duduk di dekat tepi jendela, langit malam tertutupi awan berwarna abu-abu begitu ia melihat ke luar. Soma berpikir apa salju akan turun malam ini. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, satu nama yang tak disangkanya baru saja mengirimi Soma pesan.

.

 **To** : Soma  
 **From** : Alice  
 _Soma-kun, selamat Nataaaall ~~ Mudah-mudahan setelah malam ini hubunganmu dengan Erina akan semakin dekat. \\[^o^]/_

 _._

Soma mengerutkan kening bingung dan membalas pesan Alice.

.

 **To** : Alice  
 **From** : Soma  
 _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Erina tidak bersamaku sekarang._

 _._

 **To** : Soma  
 **From** : Alice  
 _Eh? Bukankah kalian berdua menghabiskan malam Natal bersama? Ojii-sama yang bilang sendiri padaku |O~O|_

 _._

 **To** : Alice  
 **From** : Soma  
 _Oh, apa maksudmu tentang pesta Natal itu? Aku tidak bisa datang, Erina yang pergi ke sana._

 _._

 **To** : Soma  
 **From** : Alice  
 _Iya, aku tahu kau sedang sakit. Tapi Erina tidak datang ke pesta, kukira dia sedang bersamamu. Apa aku salah? +_+_

 _._

Soma melebarkan matanya. Tunggu sebentar, Alice mengatakan kalau Erina juga tidak pergi? Soma mencoba mengingat surat yang ditulis Erina, gadis itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan datang ke pesta, itu semua hanya dugaannya saja. Soma berpikir apa alasan Erina untuk tidak datang.

Tanpa membalas pesan Alice, Soma langsung berdiri dari posisinya sebelum berjalan—setengah berlari lebih tepatnya—menuruni tangga. Suara TV yang berasal dari ruang tengah terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Soma melihat pintu yang tertutup dihadapannya, entah mengapa dirinya merasa gugup, apa ia akan kecewa kalau dugaannya salah? Tidak ada gunanya untuk berpikir lagi, ia membuka pintu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis satu-satunya di sana, gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu menoleh ke arah Soma dari arah sofa yang didudukinya, pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Tidak mungkin.

"Kau.… di sini?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Soma.

Erina mengangkat alisnya heran. "Eerr, tentu, kau bisa melihatnya, kan?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak datang ke pesta?"

Erina mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, tampak sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya. "Fumio-san sedang ada acara di luar. Kalau aku pergi kau akan sendiri dan..." Erina mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Soma. "…kau pasti bisa menebaknya."

Soma masih berdiri di tempatnya, masih berusaha untuk menangkap maksud dari kalimat yang dikatakan Erina. Jadi gadis itu tidak jadi pergi karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian?

Soma tertawa kecil, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tertawa. Erina berdiri dari sofa, ekspresi cemasnya kembali muncul. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Soma mengangguk. "Aku hanya… tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar tidak pergi."

"Apa itu aneh?" Erina bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Maaf aku mengacaukan pestamu, Nakiri."

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ojii-sama dan dia mengerti. Ojii-sama juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Yukihira-kun. Kurasa kau harus meneleponnya nanti."

"Akan kuingat itu." Soma sudah beberapa kali bertemu Senzaemon di luar jam sekolah, bisa dikatakan selain cucunya sendiri, Soma lah murid yang paling sering bertemu dengan pemilik Totsuki tersebut. Soma bahkan menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang mempunyai nomor ponsel pribadi Senzaemon.

Walaupun Soma masih tidak mengerti kenapa Senzaemon bersikeras memberikan nomornya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Erina, dia mendekat ke arah Soma.

"Yup, sup buatanmu benar-benar enak—aaaw." Erina mencubit hidungnya, Soma memegang hidungnya yang memerah. "Untuk apa itu?"

"Kau bohong, aku mencobanya sendiri dan itu tidak enak, Yukihira-kun. Sebagian besar yang kumasukkan adalah obat-obatan herbal yang pahit, apa kau sungguh memakannya?"

"Aku memakannya, kau bisa lihat sendiri di kamarku. Lidahku hanya sedang mati rasa sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kau bohong kalau masakanku enak?"

Soma berdesis kesal. "Kau sungguh tidak peka. Memangnya ada alasan lain kecuali untuk membuatmu senang?"

Wajah Erina memerah. "K-kita berdua koki, aku akan lebih senang kalau kau berkata jujur tentang masakan yang kubuat."

"Oh, itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang tidak pernah mau berkata jujur tentang masakanku sendiri."

Erina mengabaikan sindiran Soma, gadis berambut panjang itu meletakkan tangannya di dahi dan leher Soma, memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Badanmu tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah."

Soma memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Erina, nampaknya gadis itu memang baik-baik saja, tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataannya tadi pagi. Meskipun begitu ia tidak tahu apakah Erina sungguh memaksudkannya atau hanya berpura-pura, belakangan ini ia semakin sulit untuk membaca ekspresi Erina. Soma ragu jika ia harus membahasnya atau membiarkan hal ini lewat, mungkin ia harus bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seperti yang dilakukan gadis di depannya.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Soma nyengir lebar.

"E-eeeeh, apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang adalah malam Natal, dan hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini. Apa kita harus membuat pesta Natal kita sendiri atau semacamnya?" Soma bertanya antusias. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merayakan Natal bersama Erina berdua saja, dan seperti yang dikatakan Alice, jangan pernah melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mencapai tujuan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Erina menjawab tidak yakin. "Biasanya Alice yang selalu mempunyai ide, ini pertama kalinya aku tidak menghadiri pesta resmi saat malam Natal."

Soma melirik TV yang menyala dan juga sofa nyaman di depannya, sebenarnya ia mempunyai beberapa ide untuk dilakukan. Pesta yang dirinya maksud bukanlah seperti perayaan meriah dengan kue atau semacamnya, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil yang akan berkesan baginya maupun Erina. Sesuatu yang membuat keduanya dapat bersenang-senang tanpa harus repot.

"Apa kau sedang menonton sesuatu sebelum aku datang?" Tanya Soma.

"Tidak ada yang khusus, aku hanya melihat beberapa channel berita tadi."

"Bagus, kita bisa menonton film bersama dan itu akan menyenangkan." Soma berjalan menuju sofa tapi Erina menghalanginya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebagian besar yang diputar di TV adalah film romantis." Erina memberitahu.

"Mmm…" Soma bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau menyukai film seperti itu bukan?"

"Memang, tapi aku ingin kita menikmati film _bersama_. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka _genre romance_ dan kau akan cepat bosan."

Soma sadar kalau Erina sedang menyindirnya. Ketika semua anggota Polar Star menonton film _Titanic_ berbulan-bulan lalu, Soma lah yang pertama kali tertidur bahkan sebelum Part 1 selesai. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil beberapa DVD di dalam kamar. Takumi pernah meminjamkannya padaku tapi aku belum sempat menontonnya."

Erina menatap Soma curiga. "Jangan memutar film yang aneh, oke?"

"Biar kutebak. Tidak ada zombies, genre horror ataupun pembunuhan sadis. Adegan romantis 18+ juga tidak dibolehkan. Kalau mengikuti seleramu, aku akan memilih film komedi atau film keluarga. Bagaimana?"

Erina tersenyum, "Aku akan membuat cokelat panas, kau mau juga, Yukihira-kun?"

"Tentu."

Waktu dua jam mereka habiskan dengan menonton film komedi yang membuat keduanya terus tertawa selama pemutaran. Film itu menceritakan tentang remaja desa yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural dan membuat ulah di kampung halamannya. Sesekali Soma maupun Erina akan menunjuk beberapa adegan di film dan membandingkannya dengan teman-teman mereka. Seperti saat tokoh yang mirip Takumi muncul, sikap _Tsundere_ nya saat bertemu dengan MC mengingatkan Soma dengan persaingannya bersama sahabat pirangnya itu di tahun pertama mereka.

Lampu di ruang tengah sengaja mereka matikan, menyisakan sumber cahaya yang hanya berasal dari TV. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan tepat di tengah-tengah sofa, bahu Soma kadang tak sengaja menyentuh bahu perempuan di sampingnya, tapi baik Soma maupun Erina nampaknya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu.

Soma melipat kedua kakinya di atas sofa, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang cokelat panas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersantai seperti sekarang, hanya duduk menikmati film sambil menikmati segelas cokelat hangat. Tidak memikirkan masakan, tugas Elite 10 ataupun masa depannya setelah lulus dari Totsuki.

Menikmati waktu dengan hal sederhana seperti ini selalu menyenangkan.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar lucu." Erina berkomentar, masih tertawa geli ketika _credit roll_ mulai berputar.

"Yeah, kau benar. Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kulihat," Soma terkekeh-kekeh, ia melompat dari sofa menuju tumpukan DVD di atas meja. "Apalagi yang harus kita tonton?"

Erina juga ikut berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tengah sebelum ikut berlutut di samping Soma, ia melihat salah satu _cover_ DVD yang dipegang pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ini saja." Katanya sambil menunjuk _cover_ yang memperlihatkan keluarga beruang sedang makan malam bersama.

"Ini kartun." kata Soma datar.

"Terus kenapa? Aku ingin menontonnya."

"Ini film _remake_ duabelas tahun lalu. Kau mungkin sudah pernah melihatnya."

Erina menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membaca judul itu."

Soma kembali melihat _cover_ di tangannya, itu bukan seperti ia tidak ingin Erina menontonnya atau apapun. Soma sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mempunyainya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Lagipula biasanya film seperti ini hanya berdurasi sekitar satu jam.

Soma hanya berharap dirinya tidak ketiduran.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Erina setelah memperhatikan reaksi Soma yang tidak wajar.

"Tidak ada." Soma cepat-cepat menjawab. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke depan TV untuk memutarnya sebelum kembali duduk di samping Erina.

"Kau pernah menonton film ini?" tanya Erina.

Soma mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti," Soma menekan tombol _play_ pada remote di tangannya. Ketika ia membaca sinopsisnya, ia merasa pernah menontonnya. Tapi pada saat yang sama, Soma juga tidak ingat bagaimana cerita dan juga _ending_ nya.

Erina mengambil cover DVD yang mereka tonton sekarang dan membaca ringkasan cerita di belakangnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu film ini!" Sahut Erina ketika lagu tema mulai diputar, memperlihatkan kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga beruang di rumah mereka. Soma curiga kalau sebenarnya film ini ditujukan untuk anak-anak usia dibawah lima tahun, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Oh ya?" tanya Soma tidak terlalu antusias.

"Hisako pernah cerita padaku, meskipun aku belum pernah menontonnya."

"Apa dia mengajakmu untuk menontonnya bersama?"

Erina mengganguk, senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya. "Film ini diputar bertepatan dengan Hari Ibu saat itu, dia mengajakku ke bioskop dengan ibunya tapi aku menolaknya."

Soma melebarkan matanya, pemahaman mulai memasuki pikirannya. Dia ingat sekarang, alasan mengapa film ini terasa begitu familiar. Dia tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau menolak ajakannya?"

Erina diam sebentar, tampak ragu awalnya untuk bicara. Dia menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya sebelum ia berbicara pelan. "Kalau aku berkata jujur, kau pasti akan menganggapku orang jahat."

Soma menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, kalimat Erina terdengar lucu baginya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti malaikat, Nakiri. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku serius, tahu."

"Aku tidak bercanda," Soma memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Erina. "Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya baik, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan dan itu wajar."

"Ini bukan kesalahan." Erina menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatap Soma. "Aku tidak ikut karena aku pikir Hisako hanya mengejekku meskipun aku tahu itu tidak benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

TV yang menyala di depan mereka tidak lagi menjadi perhatian keduanya.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Erina memastikan, ia tidak ingin perayaan Natal mereka terganggu.

"Ya," Soma mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tentunya."

Erina melihat wajah Soma di depannya, dan semua keraguan yang tadi dirasakannya hilang. Erina yakin kalau ia bisa mempercayai Soma dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya, pemuda itu pasti mengerti dan tidak akan menghakiminya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih sangat kecil, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat wajahnya." Erina memulai. "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi saat aku melihat TV, aku sadar kalau ada hari dimana anak-anak akan memberikan hadiah pada Ibu masing-masing sebagai ungkapan terima kasih."

Erina menghela napas. "Hisako hari itu datang dan mengajakku untuk menonton film bersama dengan ibunya. Aku tahu kalau ia bermaksud baik, tapi tetap saja, ada sisi lain dalam pikiranku yang mengatakan kalau Hisako hanya mengasihaniku karena aku tidak mempunyai Ibu, dan bagiku itu seperti sebuah ejekan. Jadi aku menolaknya."

Soma tidak berkomentar apapun selama Erina bercerita, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Erina memberitahu tentang masa lalu keluarganya, dan selama ini gadis itu tak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun tentang ibunya yang membuat Soma yakin kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin diceritakannya.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Erina bukannya tidak ingin bercerita, tapi gadis itu memang tidak punya memori apapun bersama sang ibu untuk dikatakan pada orang lain.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas," Erina mendadak angkat bicara, seolah-olah ia bisa menebak pikiran Soma. "Saat itu aku masih kecil, tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Aku menghabisan hari Ibu bersama Alice dan Leonora- _basan_ tahun lalu dan itu sangat menyenangkan."

Soma melihat senyum Erina dan ia tahu kalau gadis itu memang tidak bohong. Soma balas tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku baru sadar kalau kita benar-benar mirip."

"Eh?"

"Tentang bagaimana kita berdua tidak suka dikasihani orang lain." Tatapannya tidak mengarah ke Erina, melainkan pada TV yang menyala di depan mereka. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, ketika ibuku sudah tidak ada, orang-orang akan selalu melihatku dan berkata 'kasihan sekali anak sekecil ini sudah tidak mempunyai Ibu'."

Soma kembali mengingat memori bertahun-tahun lalu, dimana tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuatnya tidak nyaman hingga hampir membuatnya tidak ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Setiap orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya untuk tetap kuat tapi itu tidak lebih dari kata-kata simpati yang kosong.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Soma saat masih kecil. Ia marah pada mereka semua yang seolah terus mengingatkannya tentang ibunya yang sudah pergi.

"Apa saat itu kau merasa kasihan pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Erina tidak bertanya lagi, Soma punya firasat kalu sebenarnya gadis itu masih penasaran tapi ia berusaha menahannya demi kebaikan Soma. Kalau boleh jujur, topik tentang ibunya adalah salah satu hal yang tak ingin Soma bicarakan, tapi setelah mendengar cerita Erina, Soma berpikir dirinya juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menemukan cara lain untuk tidak terus larut dengan kepergian Ibuku." Soma tersenyum lebar, "Yaaahhh… bisa dibilang itu salah satu motivasiku untuk menjadi chef yang hebat."

"Oh, mimpimu adalah untuk menjadi koki nomor satu di Kedai Yukihira, bukan? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Soma tertawa ringan. Dia senang ketika Erina percaya padanya, tapi masih ada satu hal yang masih menganjal pikirannya. Meneruskan usaha keluarganya adalah mimpinya sejak ia kecil, tapi semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Totsuki, ia merasa kalau perlahan-lahan ide tersebut tidak lagi terdengar begitu menarik.

Masih banyak chef yang jauh lebih hebat darinya di luar sana, dan Soma tentu tidak ingin selalu berada di tempat yang sama, ia masih ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dan itu tidak bisa dilakukannya di kedai Yukihira.

"Sejujurnya aku masih belum yakin." Soma mengaku, "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah lagi berpikir untuk meneruskan usaha keluargaku."

Erina melebarkan matanya, ia tahu kalau sejak tahun pertama mereka Soma selalu membanggakan nama Yukihira di baju yang selalu dipaka—huh, tunggu sebentar, bukankah sejak tahun ketiga mereka ia tidak pernah lagi melihat pemuda itu memakai baju Yukihira?

Saat itu Erina berpikir kalau alasannya adalah karena Soma ingin lebih berbaur dengan murid Totsuki yang lain. Tapi apa Soma benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kedainya?

"Kalau begitu... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?"

Soma berpikir, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, belakang tubuhnya bersender di punggung sofa. Matanya mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan. "Entahlah, mungkin keliling dunia atau semacamnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Kedai Yukihira atau tidak."

"Kau punya rencana cadangan?"

"Tentu. Menjadi chef di hotel ternama, atau membangun restoranku sendiri seperti Shinomiya-senpai atau pengajar di Totsuki. Aku bahkan bisa menjadi direktur seperti Dojima-senpai." Kata Soma santai.

"Kau betul-betul yakin dengan dirimu sendiri," Erina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sebenarnya aku punya rencana lain yang lebih baik, dan aku bahkan bisa melakukan apapun yang kusuka tanpa harus bekerja."

"Bagaimana caranya? Menang undian?"

"Menikahi gadis kaya raya dan aku akan hidup _enak_ seumur hidupku." Soma mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Erina.

"A-apa?"

Soma tertawa.

"K-kau tidak serius, kan?" Tanya Erina.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau bercanda."

Soma tidak membantah atau mengiyakan perkataan Erina, ia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk, tidak lagi bersender pada punggung sofa. Soma menatap gadis di sebelahnya serius. "Tapi kau tahu, kemungkinan aku kembali ke Kedai Yukihira bukanlah 0 %. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tempat yang berharga bagiku."

Soma mengingat mimpinya tadi, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah kebetulan ketika Soma melihat ibunya di dalam tidurnya. Selama ini dirinya terus mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus meneruskan kedai Yukihira atau mencari tujuan lain yang bisa membuatnya berada di posisi lebih tinggi setelah lulus nanti.

Dan Soma masih tidak bisa memutuskannya sampai sekarang.

"Tempat yang berharga…" Erina bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Erina cepat.

Soma kembali melihat film yang diputar di depannya, nampaknya mereka berdua sudah melewatkan terlalu banyak _scene_. Soma berpikir untuk memutarnya ulang nanti, saat ini ia masih punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya pada Erina.

"Nakiri," panggil Soma.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku."

Erina mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Hari ini kau banyak meminta maaf, Yukihira-kun. Kau membuatku takut sekarang."

Soma tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, karena ini bukan seperti dirimu." Kata Erina tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku tarik permintaan maafku tadi." Soma memandang mata _amethyst_ di depannya cukup lama. "Terima kasih, Nakiri." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pagi tadi."

"Tidak, ini ucapan terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan hari ini."

"Membuatkan makan siang?" tanya Erina bingung.

"Bukan itu saja, kau bahkan masih ingin menemaniku di sini meskipun aku sudah mengatakan hal buruk padamu."

"Hal buruk? Apa maksudmu tentang pembicaraan kita tadi siang?"

Soma mengangguk, sedikit terkejut karena dari nada yang keluar dari mulut Erina, gadis itu sama sekali lupa tentang percakapan mereka beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Erina. "Aku seharusnya paham kalau aku tidak berhak memaksamu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

Soma tidak membalas, perhatiannya terpusat ke arah DVD yang dipegang Erina. "Aku hampir menonton film ini dua belas tahun lalu." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Erina mengerjap bingung saat Soma mendadak mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Huh?"

Wajah Soma terlihat sedih. "Seperti yang kau bilang, film itu diputar ketika hari Ibu dan aku sudah berjanji pada _Kaasan_ untuk menontonnya bersama."

Erina masih tidak mengerti kenapa Soma tiba-tiba memberitahukan semua ini padanya, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Ibuku sangat bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Tapi sayangnya dulu aku lebih tertarik untuk bermain _baseball_ daripada menonton film, jadi aku membatalkan janji itu saat hari H tiba. Dan kau tahu apa yang Ibuku katakan? Dia bilang bermain dengan teman-temanku adalah hal yang bagus dan ia tidak marah.

...itu adalah beberapa hari sebelum Ibuku meninggal."

"Yukihira-kun…" Soma merasakan tangan Erina berada di atas tangannya sendiri. Apa ekspresinya sekarang terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan sehingga Erina harus menghiburnya? Mungkin saja, ia tidak tahu. Soma tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Sejak kepergiannya, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah melanggar janjiku lagi. Kupikir itu sebabnya kenapa aku berteriak padamu saat kau bilang kalau aku tidak harus datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Soma membalas genggaman tangan Erina sehingga jari-jari mereka kini saling berkaitan sekarang. "Jangan pernah lagi bilang kalau kau tidak berhak memaksaku, Nakiri. Karena itu tidak benar."

Erina menelan ludahnya gugup, wajah Soma sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang, ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan Soma semakin membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia berpikir untuk memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi sayang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Erina menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku terus mencampuri kehidupanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kan aku yang memintanya."

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau aku tidak harus memaksamu."

"Kau kira aku suka dipaksa olehmu? Hanya sesekali saja, tidak perlu setiap hari."

"Apa kau ingat kalau setiap minggu aku harus memaksamu untuk ikut pertemuan E10 dan kau masih tidak melakukannya?"

"Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada. Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya membuatku lelah."

"Apa aku harus minta maaf lagi?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Kalau kau mau marah, aku siap menerimanya."

"Yukihira-kun, kau ingin kita bertengkar lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini?"

"Kau benar."

Erina tertawa geli. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membahas urusan sekolah." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar. Mereka benar-benar sudah melewatkan hampir setengah cerita. "Jadi, apa kita akan tetap menonton film ini atau memilih yang lain?"

"Kita akan tetap menontonnya." jawab Soma langsung seraya mengambil remote untuk memutar ulang film mereka. Dua belas tahun lalu Soma tidak sempat menonton film ini bersama sang ibu, tapi sekarang ia diberikan kesempatan untuk menontonnya lagi dan Soma tidak ingin kembali menyia-nyiakannya.

Baik Soma maupun Erina sama-sama diam selama satu jam film tersebut ditampilkan. Soma tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis di sebelahnya, mungkin keduanya terlalu larut pada rasa nostalgia yang mereka rasakan waktu kecil.

Soma senang ia bisa melewati malam Natalnya bersama Erina meskipun ini tidak sesuai rencananya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, tapi untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua bisa saling membuka diri terhadap topik yang selama ini selalu mereka hindari.

Sebelumnya Soma sering berpikir kalau menceritakan masa lalunya pada orang lain adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu, tapi rupanya ia salah.

Percakapan mereka barusan mungkin hanya potongan kecil dari rahasia yang selama ini keduanya simpan, namun Soma percaya kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya dan Erina bisa saling bicara dengan bebas tanpa ada lagi dinding pemisah di antara keduanya.

Dan saat hari itu tiba, ketika dinding tersebut sudah runtuh, maka ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Jika dilihat sekilas hubungan mereka memang terlihat tidak ada yang berubah, tapi baik Soma maupun Erina tahu kalau mulai hari ini, hubungan keduanya telah bertambah satu langkah dari sebelumnya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** A Place To Belong_


	7. A Place To Belong

I'M BAAACKKK !

* * *

 _ **Boundary**_ by Vythica

 **Chapter 7 – A Place To Belong**

* * *

Jika ada orang yang mencari keberadaan Nakiri Erina, hanya ada dua tempat yang dapat dipikirkan sebagian besar murid Totsuki. Yang pertama adalah ruangan pribadinya yang terletak di sebelah aula khusus untuk pertemuan Elite 10, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan dokumen penting yang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai Kursi Pertama, Erina hampir selalu terlihat di sana setelah kelas selesai.

Namun kalau Erina tidak ada di ruangannya—terutama pada hari libur—bisa dipastikan kalau Erina sedang berada di Asrama Polar Star, tempat yang sudah ditinggalinya selama hampir tiga tahun. Dan tidak, Erina tidak berada di kamarnya. Berbeda dari dugaan orang-orang, Erina tidak terlalu suka untuk berdiam di kamarnya sendiri. Gadis berambut panjang itu lebih memilih untuk berada di ruang tengah, bermain kartu bersama member lain ataupun sekedar mengobrol dengan Ryoko ataupun Megumi.

Dan hal tersebut rupanya juga berlaku untuk hari ini. Meskipun hampir semua murid di Polar Star pulang ke kampung halaman untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka, kebiasaan Erina untuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah masih tidak berubah. Erina menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, TV di depannya menyala tapi Erina hanya mengabaikannya, mata _amethyst_ -nya terpaku pada shoujo _manga_ yang ia pegang.

Erina mendengar suara _channel_ yang berubah-ubah diikuti gerutuan laki-laki di sampingnya. "Kenapa tidak ada acara yang menarik?" keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Erina tidak menjawab. Ia membalik halaman manganya, penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya.

"Hei, Nakiri." Panggil Yukihira Soma, laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Apa kau yakin tidak punya DVD lain?"

"Tidak ada," Erina menggeleng, masih tidak menoleh. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan empat hari liburan mereka untuk menonton semua film yang mereka punya dan sekarang mereka kehabisan tontonan. Erina sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia masih punya banyak manga yang harus dibaca. "Dan bisakah kau tidak bicara padaku, Yukihira-kun? Aku sibuk."

"Tapi aku bosaaann..." keluh Soma, meskipun Erina tidak menoleh ia tahu kalau Soma sedang cemberut sekarang. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Erina menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Baca manga, memasak, kerjakan tugasmu, TIDUR..." Erina menekankan kata yang terakhir, sekarang memang masih terlalu awal untuk tidur tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Bahkan Fumio-san sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Majalah JUMP tidak terbit minggu ini," beritahu Soma dengan nada kesal, "Dan aku sama sekali belum mengantuk."

"Itu masalahmu." Kata Erina datar. Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang, ia sedang memasuki adegan klimaks di manga yang sedang ia baca. Soma berkata sesuatu tapi kali ini Erina memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan. Entah karena Erina terlalu berkonsentrasi atau apa, Erina tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Soma melihatnya, tepatnya ke arah manga di tangannya.

Erina bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat Soma tiba-tiba mendekat, bahu keduanya bersentuhan saat Soma bicara, mengulangi kata-kata yang sdang Erina baca. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari dulu, aku senang saat kau mencemaskanku dan tanpa kusadari ak—"

"Whoaaaa!" Erina langsung menutup bukunya, menatap galak pada Soma. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca." Sahut Soma santai. "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mencari kesibukanku sendiri."

"Baca buku lain!" Erina memprotes. Ini memang bukan rahasia kalau hobi Erina adalah membaca shoujo manga, tapi saat Soma membaca dialognya keras-keras entah mengapa dirinya merasa malu sekali. Erina tidak ingin Soma tahu apa yang sedang dibacanya. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka _shoujo_?"

Soma nyengir. "Aku hanya penasaran. Salahmu sendiri sudah mengabaikanku."

"Lalu kau ingin aku _ngapain_?" _Mood_ Erina untuk membaca sudah hilang, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Soma jengkel.

"Setidaknya bicara padaku. Banyak perempuan yang ingin berduaan denganku malam-malam begini asal kau tahu."

Erina mendengus. "Sayangnya aku bukan mereka. Cepat katakan apa maumu atau aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Baiklah, _ojou-sama_." Sindir Soma yang membuat Erina semakin kesal meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya. "Liburan kita sudah hampir berakhir, kau punya rencana sampai tahun baru?"

Erina tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia memang tidak punya rencana apapun. Kakeknya, Nakiri Senzaemon, bersikeras untuk membiarkan Erina tidak bekerja selama liburan musim dingin kali ini. Jadi Erina menjawab jujur. "Tidak ada, aku benar-benar bebas sampai semester terakhir."

Senyum Soma melebar. "Katakan, Nakiri. Kau lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa liburmu sendirian di sini atau ikut bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?" Erina bertanya heran.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih ikut denganku, eh?" goda Soma yang membuat wajah Erina memerah, tapi ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas kalau ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama _teman_ nya dibandingkan sendirian? Soma terkekeh melihat reaksi Erina. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Yukihira, bagaimana?"

Erina berpikir sebentar. "Maksudmu kedai Yukihira?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Soma memutar kedua bola matanya, seolah-olah itu sudah jelas dan tak perlu lagi dikatakan.

"Aku mau!" Erina menjawab antusias, ia sudah lama ingin sekali ke sana namun sayangnya ego yang dimilikinya tidak membiarkan Erina untuk bicara terus terang pada Soma. Membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa melihat tempat dimana _chef_ favoritnya—Saiba Jouichirou—memasak sudah cukup membuat Erina tertarik untuk datang.

Soma mengernyit curiga melihat sikap Erina. "Huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba semangat begitu?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." Erina mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya pada Soma.

"Sekedar informasi, ayahku sedang tidak ada di sana." Soma memberitahu, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Erina.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan."

Erina tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi setiap kali mereka membicarakan ayah Soma, wajah pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat lebih _ketus_ dari biasanya. Ini seperti Soma tidak terlalu suka saat Erina membicarakan ayahnya sehingga sebisa mungkin Erina menghindari topik tersebut.

Tapi kali ini bukan salah Erina, Soma sendiri yang menyinggung topik tentang ayahnya.

"Aku punya firasat kalau kau hanya ingin datang ke Yukihira karena ingin melihat langsung tempat ayahku memasak."

"Hmm..." Erina bergumam, tidak mengerti kenapa dari cara Soma bicara, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang salah untuk datang hanya demi melihat tempat _chef_ yang dikaguminya itu bekerja. "Aku tidak menyangkal kalau itu adalah salah satu alasannya. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tidak juga." Soma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi rasanya menyebalkan sekali melihat kau lebih tertarik pada ayahku dibandingkan denganku sendiri."

"Eh?" Erina mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa." Kata-kata Soma membuyarkan lamunan Erina, kerutan dahi yang tadi diperlihatkan Soma sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan cengiran yang biasa Soma pakai. "Tunggu saja sampai aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku lebih baik dari ayahku!"

"Jangan konyol, kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun." Erina ingat kalau Soma pernah bercerita bahwa itu adalah mimpinya sejak kecil untuk mengalahkan ayahnya dan mengambil alih Yukihira, tidak peduli kalau ia sudah dikalahkan ratusan kali dalam duel mereka—yang menurut Erina itu luar biasa bagaimana Soma masih tidak menyerah. "Kau berbeda dengan ayahmu, kau sudah menjadi koki yang hebat dengan caramu sendiri."

"Yeah, tapi kau masih tidak pernah mengakui masakanku 'enak' satu kali pun."

Erina diam, "Apa itu menganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi saat ayahku kembali, aku akan menantangnya sekali lagi dan membuktikan kalau masakanku lebih hebat darinya. Bersiaplah, Nakiri!" Soma berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Erina tidak tahu apa yang membuat Soma begitu yakin akan memenangkan pertandingannya dengan sang ayah nanti, tapi melihat keantusiasan yang Soma tunjukkan, Erina membalas. "Baik. Tapi ingat, aku selalu bersikap adil dalam penjurian. Jangan _ngambek_ padaku kalau kau kalah, mengerti?"

"Siap." Soma memberikan sikap hormat konyolnya ke arah Erina, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli. Soma beranjak dari sofa seraya merentangkan tangannya ke atas. "Kalau begitu aku harus tidur sekarang, ada banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku besok pagi."

"Oh, oke. Selamat malam, Yukihira-kun."

Soma melambaikan salah satu tanganya ke arah Erina seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Erina berdebat dalam pikirannya apa ia akan kembali ke kamar atau melanjutkan bacanya di ruang tengah. Setelah beberapa lama, ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sini.

Sayangnya, yang Erina lupakan adalah, dirinya sama sekali tidak bertanya kapan mereka akan berkunjung ke Yukihira.

Esok paginya, Erina dibuat terkejut ketika pemuda berambut merah itu mendadak lenyap dari kamarnya. Erina mencoba mencari ke luar bangunan tapi hasilnya nihil, sosok Soma tidak ditemukan di manapun. Menyerah, ia lalu bertanya pada Fumio yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Oh," Fumio terlihat sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci begitu Erina masuk, "Katanya dia ada urusan penting di luar dan tidak akan kembali sebelum makan malam." Ujarnya tenang.

Jawaban Fumio tidak membuat Erina puas. "Apa dia bilang akan ke kedai Yukihira?"

"Bocah Yukihira tidak bilang apa-apa." Kini Fumio menatap Erina, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Dia bilang akan pergi ke sana, tapi..." Erina tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal, Soma sudah berjanji padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama tapi pemuda itu malah meninggalkannya dan tidak memberi kabar apapun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Yukihira tidak bersama perempuan lain." Fumio menambahkan begitu melihat Erina yang masih diam di depan pintu.

"B-Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Setelah sarapan, Erina memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Soma langsung, tapi bukannya suara Soma yang menjawab, Erina malah mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan kalau ponsel pemuda itu dimatikan.

Erina berusaha tidak memikirkannya, ia mulai menjalani rutinitasnya yang biasa. Mandi, menyiram tanaman di dekat jendela, memeriksa kotak surat. Namun hal itu rupanya tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Erina karena satu jam kemudian, ia sudah menemukan dirinya kembali ke kamar dan sekali lagi mencoba menelepon ponsel Soma.

Masih suara operator yang sama.

Erina mulai jengkel.

Melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, Erina berpikir untuk mengunjungi Hisako saja di kediaman Arato, mereka berdua bisa mengobrol atau belanja bersama, terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktu seharian di kamar sambil mengutuk Yukihira Soma.

Dan hal itulah yang dilakukan Erina. Ia mengajak Hisako pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, keduanya datang ke salon, melakukan perawatan spa, belanja berbagai macam baju dan sepatu hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Hisako—merekomendasikan restoran mewah yang terletak di lantai paling atas, tempat itu terkenal karena menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo dari balik dinding kaca besar, menampakkan suasana kota malam hari dengan gedung-gedung tingginya.

Restoran itu nampak ramai begitu Erina dan Hisako masuk, seorang pelayan langsung menyambut keduanya dan mengantar mereka menuju meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Setelah selesai memesan, pelayan laki-laki tersebut pergi, meninggalkan meja keduaya.

Erina menopangkan dagunya dengan satu tangan, matanya menatap suasana malam dimana sumber cahayanya hanya berasal dari bangunan tinggi yang berdiri di kota Tokyo. Awan mendung masih terlihat di langit sejak dua hari lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda ingin menghilang. Akan bagus sekali kalau salju akhirnya turun, pikirnya.

"Dari kecil aku selalu mendambakan _White Christmas_ tapi itu sepertinya tidak akan terkabul." Ujar Hisako, matanya mengikuti pandangan Erina ke luar.

 _White Christmas_ adalah perayaan hari Natal yang bersamaan dengan turunnya salju, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang setiap orang selalu impikan. "Sudah 30 tahun sejak terakhir kali Tokyo mendapatkan salju di hari Natal." Ujar Erina. "Kurasa kita harus pergi ke Hokkaido atau semacamnya untuk merayakan _White Christmas_."

Hisako tersenyum kecil. "Terdengar menyenangkan, kita juga harus mengajak yang lain."

"Kau benar. Kuharap tahun depan kita bisa melakukannya."

Hisako diam, hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Erina. Ia menoleh ke arah Hisako, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya setelah melihat raut tak biasa dari wajah sahabatnya itu. "Hisako, ada apa?"

Hisako menggeleng, tidak ingin membuat Erina khawatir. Tapi Erina masih bisa melihat bayangan sedih di mata gadis berambut ungu tersebut. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikir, apa kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini setelah lulus nanti."

Erina tersentak, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Hisako sudah bersamanya sedari ia kecil dan Erina tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari mereka harus berpisah, tidak akan ada lagi Hisako yang selalu mendampinginya. Erina tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. "Mmmm... tentu saja bisa. Mungkin jadwalku akan lebih sibuk setelah lulus tapi aku yakin bisa meluangkan waktu untuk pergi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Senyum Hisako tidak bisa membodohi Erina, ia tahu masih ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Erina menatap Hisako lurus, ia bicara pelan."Hisako, kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku."

Jika Hisako masih tidak ingin menceritakan apapun, maka Erina akan menyerah dan melupakan topik ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Erina bukanlah tipe yang suka memaksa orang lain untuk bicara tentang privasi mereka. Tak peduli kalau dirinya merasa khawatir, Erina mengerti kalau ada saatnya seseorang tidak ingin bicara.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan, karena pada akhirnya Hisako lah yang memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Musim semi tahun depan, aku akan pergi ke Beijing bersama Tou-san."

Huh?

Tubuh Erina kaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hisako menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku juga baru mengetahuinya dua hari lalu. Tou-san mengajakku untuk belajar lebih banyak tentang masakan pengobatan di sana."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Erina untuk menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan Hisako. Setelah akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya itu, Erina akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. "Berapa lama kau akan belajar di sana?"

"Tiga tahun, kurasa."

Erina berusaha untuk tetap tenang sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Itu bagus, aku tahu seberapa besar minatmu dalam mempelajari masakan medis. Kau akan belajar banyak di sana, Hisako."

Hisako tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah menatap Erina dengan pandangan sedih. Erina membenci dirinya sendiri, ia sadar kalau senyumnya tidak benar-benar tulus. Ia seharusnya senang mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu dapat selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi ahli dalam bidang yang disukainya, ia tahu seberapa besar keinginan Hisako untuk terus belajar untuk menjadi koki yang hebat. Tapi memikirkan tentang bagaimana mereka berdua harus berpisah selama tiga tahun... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, seakan ia tidak... rela?

Keheningan cukup lama mengelilingi keduanya, tapi Hisako lah yang lebih dulu membuka suara. "Maafkan aku."

Erina mengerutkan kening bingung. "Untuk?"

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" Hisako tidak menjawab, ia balik bertanya ragu. Erina menduga kalau Hisako sedang gugup, mungkin gadis berambut ungu itu menganggap kalau Erina tidak menyukai keputusannya. Erina menghela napas, merasa ia bukan teman yang baik bagi Hisako.

Ini adalah salah Erina sendiri, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan masa depan mereka setelah lulus nanti dan menganggap kalau semuanya akan tetap sama seperti sekarang. Dirinya terlalu naif, pikirnya.

"Kita sudah bersama sepuluh tahun ini, aku bohong kalau aku bilang tidak sedih setelah mendengar kau akan pergi." Mata Erina mengarah pada vas bunga di tengah-tengah meja mereka, meskipun begitu ia tidak benar-benar fokus melihatnya. Pikirannya seolah kembali pada saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Hisako. "Setelah Alice pergi, kau satu-satunya teman yang kupunya dari kecil. Aku senang saat kau bilang kalau kau ingin berjalan di sampingku sebagai seorang teman, dan bukan hanya di belakangku."

Tatapan Hisako melembut. "Ya, aku senang Yukihira Soma mengingatkanku soal itu."

Hisako pernah memberitahunya tentang pengalaman Stagiaire dirinya dan Soma di tahun pertama mereka, yang mana pemuda itu mengatakan kalau tidak seharusnya Hisako terus berada di belakang Erina melainkan berdiri di sampignya. Erina sangat berterimakasih pada Soma karena hal tersebut, meskipun ia tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Erina kembali melanjutkan. "Aku paham kau sangat menginginkan hal ini, Hisako. Dan sebagai temanmu, tentu saja aku harus mendukungnya. Kau berhak memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti, aku tidak ingin menghalangimu."

Hisako tersenyum. "Terima kasih, itu berarti sangat banyak untukku."

Erina balas tersenyum, kali ini ia tidak memaksakan senyumnya lagi. Ia masih merasa sedih memang, tapi tidak seharusnya ia memperlihatkannya di hadapan Hisako. Mereka masih punya waktu untuk membuat kenangan bersama, lagipula mungkin dirinya dan Hisako masih bisa saling berkunjung nanti, bagaimanapun juga jarak Jepang-Cina tidak terlalu jauh.

Tiga bulan ya?

Itu adalah sisa waktu mereka di Totsuki sebelum kelulusan datang. Erina tidak pernah menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat ini. Memikirkan bagaimana satu persatu teman-temannya akan pergi seperti Hisako membuat Erina tidak bisa menahan rasa kesepiannya. Menurutnya, ini adalah tiga tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya, tahun dimana ia mempunyai banyak orang-orang berharga baginya, mereka lah yang telah mengajarinya sesuatu yang selama ini Erina hiraukan karena posisinya sebagai pewaris Nakiri.

Apa dirinya akan baik-baik saja setelah lulus nanti?

Erina meragukannya.

* * *

Malam masih tidak terlalu larut begitu Erina sampai di Polar Star. Lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala saat Erina berjalan menuju tangga sambil membawa tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya membeli terlalu banyak barang. Erina menghela napas melihat kantung belanjaannya sendiri yang berat, akan menyusahkan sekali membawanya ke atas.

Erina bersiap menaiki tangga ketika suara dari arah belakang memanggilnya. "Dari mana saja, Nakiri?"

Erina menoleh ke balik punggungnya, ia melihat Soma berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut pemuda itu masih basah dengan handuk kecil di bahunya. Erina bersyukur karena setidaknya Soma tidak lagi berjalan dengan hanya ada handuk di pinggangnya seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan musim panas lalu, alasannya adalah karena tidak ada siapapun yang ada di Asrama. Saat itu Erina berpikir kalau Soma memang sengaja tidak memasukkan Erina ke dalam hitungan.

Mengingatnya saja sudah menyebalkan.

Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Dia senang Soma ada di sini. Erina mengulurkan salah satu tangannya yang memegang dua kantung belanjaan ke arah Soma. "Dari mall. Bisa bawakan ini?"

"Tentu." Soma mengambil kantung yang diulurkan Erina. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, Soma juga mengambil kantung belanjaan di tangan Erina yang satu lagi sehingga saat ini gadis itu tidak membawa apapun. "Ke kamarmu, kan?"

Erina mengangguk, sedikit heran dengan sikap baik yang ditunjukkan Soma. "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu membawa semuanya. Aku bisa—"

"Apa kau meremehkan kekuatanku?" Soma menyeringai.

Gadis berambut panjang itu cemberut mengetahui kalau sekarang Soma sedang pamer. Memutar bola matanya bosan, Erina melangkah mendahului Soma menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga. Erina mendengar langkah kaki Soma yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Soma berhasil menyamai kecepatannya dan sekarang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sebelum Erina sempat mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu bicara. "Jadi, ada acara apa kau belanja sebanyak ini?"

"Tidak ada," Erina mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah membeli banyak barang."

"Oh," Soma melirik tas belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Apa kau juga membelikan sesuatu untukku?"

Wajah Erina memerah ketika mengingat ia tanpa sadar juga membelikan baju untuk Soma. Saat berbelanja, Erina melewati bagian baju laki-laki dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat manekin yang memakai sweater hitam dengan pola garis putih. Entah karena kerasukan apa, saat itu Erina langsung membelinya sambil berpikir kalau Soma akan cocok memakainya.

Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Erina membelikan baju untuk pemuda Yukihira itu.

Apa aku ini aneh?

Mengutuk kebiasaan buruknya, Erina cepat-cepat mengganti topik. "Daripada membicarakan hal itu..." ia menatap galak pada Soma, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. "Kemana saja kau seharian ini, Yukihira?"

"Hmm... ke Yukihira, tentu saja." Jawab Soma seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat jelas. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu semalam?"

"Memang, tapi yang kuingat adalah kau mengajakku ke sana. Aku tidak ingat kalau kau bilang akan pergi _sendirian!_ " Mereka sudah mencapai lantai tiga sekarang, Erina mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari tas kecilnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku mengajakmu, tapi bukan hari ini. Membuka Yukihira butuh persiapan, seharian ini yang kulakukan hanya bersih-bersih."

"...seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal." Kata Erina sebal. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Soma. "Aku bisa membantumu, kau tahu."

Soma menatapnya heran. "Kau ingin membantuku?"

Erina mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak juga. Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap sangat baik hingga hampir membuatku takut." Soma mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan.

Erina menggembungkan pipinya jengkel sebelum kemudian mengambil kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Soma. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja!"

"Eeehh, tunggu dulu." Soma memegang pergelangan tangan Erina, mencegah gadis itu yang akan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku senang dengan bantuanmu, Nakiri."

Erina menunggu Soma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi kata yang ditunggunya masih tidak keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Erina mengangkat alisnya, Soma balas menatap bingung. Sadar kalau keheningan diantara mereka mulai terlihat konyol, Erina membuka suara. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Huh? Oh ya... benar juga." Soma seperti baru sadar sesuatu. Melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Erina, pemuda berambut merah itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Besok kau ikut bersamaku, oke? Kau bisa kan?"

Jika tadi Erina merasa jengkel, maka rasa jengkelnya tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana hanya dengan melihat senyum Soma ke arahnya. Malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Erina membuang muka. Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar berbahaya. Menghela napas pasrah, Erina bicara pelan. "Tentu."

* * *

Esok paginya, Erina menuruni tangga Polar Star untuk menemui Soma yang sudah menunggu di pintu depan. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di sana setengah jam kemudian sebelum berangkat menuju halte bus terdekat. Lengkap dengan mantel merah muda dan sarung tangannya, Erina mendekat ke arah Soma yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Yukihira-kun, maaf memb—" Erina menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan Soma. Pemuda itu masih tidak melihat ke arahnya, seperti sedang melamun. Erina menepuk bahu Soma. "Hei,"

Soma mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan menoleh—sesuatu yang aneh sebenarnya, mengingat Soma jarang sekali bisa dibuat terkejut. Senyumnya muncul ketika melihat Erina. "Hei, kau sudah siap?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak." Soma menggeleng. Tampak ragu, Soma bicara. "Ayo berangkat."

Meskipun Erina masih curiga terhadap sikap Soma, tapi Erina memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, semuanya sudah kembali normal dengan Soma yang bersikap seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu bercerita tentang semua orang yang menyambutnya kemarin saat dirinya sampai di distrik perbelanjaan Sumire, tempat kedai Yukihira berdiri. Bagaimana mereka antusias melihatnya sejak nama Yukihira Soma sering terlihat di majalah kuliner selama dua tahun terakhir ini, dan bertanya padanya tentang rencananya untuk meneruskan kedai Yukihira nanti setelah lulus.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?" tanya Erina penasaran. Mereka sekarang sudah menaiki bus. Bagi Erina, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menggunakan bus bersama Soma. Pemuda itu selalu menolak jika Erina menawarkan untuk pergi bersama supir pribadinya. Erina tidak tahu apakah ini termasuk hal baik atau tidak, dengan dirinya yang kini sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kehidupan normal seperti sekarang.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu." Jawab Soma santai. "Bukankah aku pernah memberitahumu minggu lalu?"

Erina ingat. Soma pernah mengatakan padanya kalau meneruskan kedai Yukihira bukan lagi tujuannya, meskipun pemuda itu juga masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memutuskan entah karena alasan apa.

Memandang jalanan sibuk dari balik jendela bus, Erina berpikir tentang percakapannya dengan Hisako kemarin malam. Ia menghela napas pelan, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang masih belum dapat memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah lulus nanti, Soma pun juga berpikiran sama dengarnya.

Mungkin dirinya tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal ini, nikmati saja waktu mereka selama tiga bulan ke depan.

"Apa kau akan menginap di kedai Yukihira?" tanya Erina pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

Soma menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan pulang ke Polar Star tentu saja. Aku hanya berencana membuka Yukihira untuk beberapa hari."

"Sampai liburan kita selesai?" Yang mana masih tersisa lebih dari satu minggu seingat Erina.

"Setidaknya sampai tahun baru." Jawab Soma. "Ada kompetisi yang harus kuikuti tanggal tiga nanti, aku harus berlatih."

Mata Soma nampak berbinar ketika bicara tentang kompetisi mendatang yang akan ia ikuti, dimana setiap peserta harus memasak resep baru tentang masakan Barat untuk meraih skor tertinggi. Erina sendiri kadang mengikuti perlombaan seperti itu meskipun tidak sesering Soma, namun setelah beberapa kali bertanding dirinya sudah merasa bosan dan tidak tertarik. Ekspetasi para VIP yang menjadi tamu di kompetisi membuatnya lelah, kadang Erina heran bagaimana Soma bisa bertahan dengan mereka semua.

Dari halte, mereka berdua harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk sampai di Yukihira. Pertokoan yang berada di kanan kirinya rupanya menarik perhatian gadis itu, mereka kini sudah berada di distrik perbelanjaan Sumire, tempat dimana Yukihira Soma dibesarkan dari kecil. Erina sedikit takjub meelihat betapa sederhananya lingkungan di sekitar sini.

Toko-toko masih belum buka namun beberapa sudah ada yang bersiap-siap pagi itu. Soma bercerita di sampingnya bagaimana ia dan Nikumi menyelamatkan distrik Sumire yang hampir bangkrut karena bersaing dengan pusat perbelanjaan di dekat stasiun. Ini adalah pertama kali Erina mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Ikumi-san di sekolah kita?"

"Memangnya ada berapa Nikumi yang kita kenal?" Soma bertanya bingung, keningnya berkerut mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. "Tapi... ya. Aku memintanya untuk membantuku membuat Kaarage."

"Aku kaget kalian cukup dekat saat musim panas." Ujar Erina pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka membahas topik ini, bayangan tentang dirinya yang dulu mengirimkan Mito Ikumi untuk mengeluarkan Yukihira Soma dari Totsuki masih membuat perasaan Erina tidak nyaman. Apalagi setelah mengingat bahwa ia dengan kasar memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis berkulit tan tersebut karena kekalahannya dalam Shokugeki melawan Yukihira.

Meskipun mereka sudah berteman baik sekarang, tapi rasanya Erina masih menyesalinya.

"Begitulah, kurasa kami cukup dekat setelah dia bergabung dengan klub Don." Kata Soma santai. "Tapi _ngomong-ngomong_ tentang Nikumi, apa kau pikir dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eh?" Erina mengangkat alis heran. Interaksi mereka terlihat biasa saja di mata Erina. "Apa yang membuatku berpikir begitu?"

Soma diam sebentar, nampak berpikir. "Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Kami memang masih bicara dengan normal, tapi sepertinya itu tidak sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Mungkin tanpa sadar kau membuatnya marah atau apa."

"Hmmm..." Soma bergumam tidak jelas, "Kau tahu, sebe—"

"SOMA-KUN!" Kalimat Soma terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Baik Soma maupun Erina otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana—di depan sebuah toko yang teralinya masih menutup—berdiri seorang pria berkacamata, berpenampilan sedikit berantakan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, atau tepatnya Soma.

Soma balas melambai sebelum mengajak Erina mendekati pria itu. "Oi, Tomita-san." Sapa Soma begitu keduanya sudah mendekat. "Semangat seperti biasanya?"

"Tentu saja." Pria berambut cokelat yang bernama Tomita itu menjawab dengan antusias "Kukira rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau kembali kemarin adalah palsu. Ternyata itu benar."

Soma menggaruk bagian belakang rambut merahnya gugup. "Kemarin aku hanya bersih-bersih saja... maaf kalau aku belum sempat mampir menemuimu."

"Tidak masalah, Soma-kun. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku sering melihatmu di majalah kuliner yang menyebutmu murid berbakat dan—"

"Ya ya ya, simpan saja itu dulu." Soma terkekeh ringan, "Daripada itu... aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku dari Totsuki."

Erina tersentak kaget ketika Soma mendorongnya maju—ia memang dari tadi berdiri di belakang pemuda itu agar tidak kelihatan. Erina melotot ke arah Soma. Erina memperhatikan pria di depannya, jika dilihat lebih dekat, laki-laki bernama Tomita itu terlihat lebih _kusut_ dibanding dugaan Erina. Ada apa dengan baju tradisional yang tak diikat rapi itu?

Namun sebelum Erina sempat mengatakan apapun, pria itu tiba-tiba melompat ke belakang setelah melihat Erina, memutar tubuhnya ia tiba-tiba berkata histeris. "O-oh tidak, kukira kau sendirian. T-tunggu sebentar!"

Pria berkacamata itu lari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Soma dan Erina yang berdiri heran di depan pintu.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Erina.

Soma mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. "Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu sudah muncul dengan penampilan yang sudah jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan bajunya juga diganti. Saat pria itu mendekat, Erina bisa mencium wangi parfum yang mungkin agak berlebihan untuk seleranya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona." Pria itu sedikit membungkuk, bergaya seperti laki-laki Eropa saat memperkenalkan diri. "Maafkan saya karena tidak terlebih dulu menyadari keberadaan anda."

Soma dan Erina bengong.

Laki-laki itu melanjutkan dengan satu tangannya di depan dada. "Nama saya Tomita Yuya, bisa dikatakan saya sudah seperti figur seorang kakak bagi Soma."

"Apa?" tanya Soma langsung, tapi Tomita mengabaikannya.

Tomita tiba-tiba mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar—entah dari mana—dan memberikannya pada Erina. "Boleh saya tahu nama dari nona cantik ini?"

"T-Terima kasih." Erina mengambil mawar tersebut seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun agak canggung. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses keanehan laki-laki depannya. "Nakiri Erina, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Nakiri Erina..." Tomita bergumam. "Nama yang ind—tunggu dulu." Matanya terbelalak seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan katakan kalau kau pewaris dari Grup Nakiri."

"Mmm, apa itu masalah?" Erina bertanya ragu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Tomita menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Permisi sebentar, Nona." Pria itu mendadak menyeret Soma agak jauh dari Erina. Dari kejauhan, Erina bisa melihat kalau Tomita berbisik pelan pada Soma—Erina tidak bisa mendengarnya—dan reaksi pemuda Yukihira yang terlihat bosan saat menjawabnya.

Itu butuh sekitar lima menit sampai percakapan mereka selesai sebelum akhirnya Soma kembali.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Erina penasaran. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Tomita yang berdiri gugup saat mengikuti Soma di belakangnya.

"Dia suka padamu." Kata Soma datar sambil menunjuk Tomita dengan ibu jarinya. "Begitu kan?"

"Bukan maksudku 'suka' seperti itu." Tomita meralat ucapan Soma yang terdengar ambigu. Sekarang adalah musim dingin, Erina merasa heran mengapa pria di depannya berkeringat begitu banyak. "Aku juga sering melihatmu di majalah dan TV, Nakiri-san. Suatu kehormatan Nona Nakiri berkunjung ke distrik sederhana kami."

Erina tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini membuatnya canggung, Erina sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di sini ada seseorang yang mengenalinya. Ia baru saja ingin merespon, tapi Soma sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Nakiri di sini hanya sebagai temanku yang kuajak ke Yukihira." Soma meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Erina. "Dan kalau kau ingin meminta tanda tangan, tanyakan pada manajernya atau tunggu sampai dia melakukan _fanmeet_ atau apapun itu."

Tomita menghela napasnya, "Baik, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian." Katanya pasrah.

Setelah Soma berpamitan, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kedai Yukihira. Erina memutar-mutar mawar di tangannya seraya berjalan di samping Soma. "Apa aneh kalau aku berada di sini? Aku tidak menyangka Tomita-san mengenaliku."

"Aku tidak akan kaget kalau dia bukan satu-satunya yang mengenalimu di sini." Ujar Soma, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. "Bagaimanapun juga namamu sering muncul di media."

Ucapan Soma memang terbukti benar. Tidak hanya Tomita-san saja, beberapa kali mereka harus berhenti saat seseorang memanggil nama Soma dan semuanya terkejut saat Erina memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun meskipun begitu Erina tidak keberatan, melihat wajah Soma yang sumringah ketika bicara dengan orang-orang terdekatnya membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Dari pengamatannya, ia bisa melihat kalau Soma cukup terkenal di daerah ini dan orang-orang menyukainya.

Bahkan saat mereka melewati sebuah toko roti, pemilik roti tersebut—wanita yang berumur 40an—memanggil keduanya, memaksa mereka untuk memilih satu roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan, mengatakan bahwa ia senang saat Soma memutuskan untuk kembali membuka Yukihira di sini.

Itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tigapuluh menit sampai akhirnya Soma dan Erina sampai di kedai Yukihira.

"Maaf membuatmu berjalan cukup lama." Ujar Soma sambil membuka kunci pintu..

"Tidak masalah," Mata Erina memandang bangunan dua lantai di depannya, ini cukup besar dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Silakan, selamat datang di Yukihira."

Soma membuka pintu, mempersilakan Erina masuk lebih dulu. Kesan pertama yang gadis berambut panjang itu dapatkan saat masuk adalah... dingin? Erina menoleh ke arah Soma. "Yukihira-kun, kenapa di sini dingin sekali?"

"Oh, akan kunyalakan penghangatnya sebentar."

Seraya Soma menyalakan penghangat, Erina melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri, membayangkan kursi-kursi yang kosong terisi oleh banyak orang, suara mereka yang mengobrol dan memesan, sekaligus suara khas masakan dari dapur yang melebur menjadi satu.

Jadi di sinilah tempat Yukihira Soma tinggal?

"Jadi, kau ingin memesan sesuatu, Nakiri?" suara Soma membuyarkan lamunan Erina. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi Kedua Elite 10 itu sudah membuka mantelnya, kini hanya memakai kaos biru Yukihira yang dulu selalu dipakainya.

Rasa nostalgia memasuki Erina. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu memakai baju Yukihira," komentarnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa nampak aneh?" Soma merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Erina untuk melihatnya baik-baik.

"Hmm, kau terlihat seperti Yukihira Soma." Kata Erina sambil melepaskan mantelnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan." Ujar Erina. "Dan Yukihira-kun, aku di sini untuk membantumu, bukan menjadi pelanggan. Jadi katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan karena kau adalah bos ku hari ini."

Soma tertawa. "Dengan senang hati, Nakiri."

* * *

"Ayolah, kita harus ke sana sekarang."

Koganei Aki adalah salah satu teman sekolah Yukihira Soma sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu pindah ke Totsuki. Kini, ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain berniat untuk mengunjungi kedai Yukihira setelah mendengar bahwa pemuda itu sudah kembali sejak kemarin. Namun sayangnya, salah satu teman mereka berpikiran lain.

Masih memeluk tiang listrik, Kurase Mayumi bersikeras untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. "A-aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar gugup."

Aki menghela napas lelah, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang. Entah sampai kapan sahabatnya itu bersikap malu-malu pada _cowok_ yang disukainya. Teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu menuju kedai Yukihira sementara dirinya masih sibuk menyeret Mayumi ke sana.

"Kalau kau terus begitu, kita tidak akan sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum dia pergi lagi." Ujar Aki kesal.

"Tapi..."

Mayumi masih terlihat ragu, meskipun sebenarnya Aki tak bisa menyalahkannya. Yukihira Soma adalah laki-laki yang hebat, dan hal itulah yang selalu menghalangi Mayumi untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu, merasa dirinya terlalu sederhana dan tidak pantas berjalan di samping Soma. Apalagi selama tiga tahun ini, mereka selalu mengikuti perkembangan Yukihira lewat majalah kuliner yang dibelinya. Tentang bagaimana Soma adalah murid cemerlang yang selalu memenangi banyak kompetisi dan berhasil menjadi koki kedua terbaik di sekolah terkenal seperti Totsuki. Bakatnya diakui oleh para Elite, bahkan Soma pernah diminta unuk menjadi salah satu asisten chef untuk menjamu pesta besar dimana Perdana Menteri adalah tamunya.

Intinya ialah, Mayumi berpikir bahwa jarak diantara keudanya semakin jauh, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa rendah diri karenanya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, oke?" ujar Aki mencoba sabar. "Kita disini untuk menemuinya sebagai teman, ini bukan seperti kau ingin mengakui perasaanmu atau apa, kan?"

Tepat setelah Aki mengatakan hal itu, rombongan anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka muncul dan melewati keduanya, tampak tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Aki maupun Mayumi karena terlalu sibuk bicara.

"Apa kau serius?"

Aki bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dari kakakku sendiri. Katanya dia benar-benar cantik, seperti _supermodel._ Kita harus melihatnya!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang supermodel bekerja di sana?"

"Karena itu aku ingin membuktikannya. Apa menurutmu dia pacar si Yukihira?"

Suara rombongan laki-laki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Baik Aki maupun Mayumi saling memandang bingung. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tadi maksudnya adalah Yukihira yang mereka kenal?

Tahu kalau ini satu-satunya kesempatan, Aki menarik Mayumi yang sedang lengah dari tiang listrik dan menyeretnya menuju tujuan awal mereka.

* * *

Erina berpikir dirinya tidak pernah merasa selelah ini.

Menjadi Kepala Koki sekaligus mengerti kebutuhan pelanggan di sebuah restoran adalah sesuatu yang mudah bagi Erina, hal itu dapat dibuktikan dari restoran yang dibukanya selama _Moon Banquet festival_ pada tahun pertama dan keduanya, dimana ia berhasil memasuki tiga besar berdasarkan pendapatan tertinggi. Erina menjalankannya dengan profesional dan tak ada satupun dari para tamunya yang komplain. Karena pengalamannya itulah Erina yakin bahwa bekerja di Kedai Yukihira adalah hal yang mudah, tidak ada bedanya dari festival saat itu.

Namun dugaannya salah.

Tidak seperti di restoran mahal yang biasa ia kelola ataupun kunjungi bersama Hisako, di sini tidak ada banyak pelayan yang akan mengarahkan mereka ke meja yang tersedia, ataupun seseorang yang mengantarkan menu dan mencatat pesanan sehingga hal ini membuat Soma dan Erina harus melakukan pekerjaan tiga orang sekaligus. Oh, tentu saja Erina bisa menanganinya, dirinya _cuma_ sedikit lelah. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang ada di luar perkiraannya dan itu membuatnya heran.

"Apa biasanya kedai Yukihira seramai ini?" Erina bertanya penasaran pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Soma sedang mengaduk kaldu _Ankake Udon_ —menu andalan Yukihira hari ini—sementara Erina sedang menambahkan irisan telur rebus pada mangkuk Oden yang akan diantarkan ke meja.

"Kedai kami memang cukup terkenal di sekitar sini, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau mereka akan datang secara bersamaan seperti sekarang." Soma sekarang menambahkan jamur shitakke ke dalam kaldu. "Apa kau kesulitan, Nakiri?"

Erina lebih memilih memakan kodok daripada mengakui ketidakmampuannya pada Yukihira. "Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya penasaran." Erina mengantarkan empat mangkuk Oden yang dibuatnya ke arah meja lima.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu," Erina tersenyum—senyum profesional yang selalu ia tunjukkan—seraya menaruh makanan yang dipesan.

"Terima kasih," pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Apa kau baru di sini? Ini pertama kalinya kami melihatmu."

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke mari."

"Kau pacar Yukihira?" Giliran laki-laki berkuncir yang bertanya.

"Tidak." Bantahnya langsung. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" Erina masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Erina." Jawabnya singkat, tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui nama belakangnya. Erina baru saja ingin kabur ketika suara pintu restoran yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh. "Ah, selamat datang di Yukihira." Sambutnya otomatis sebelum kemudian menghampiri pelanggan mereka—yang kini berjalan menuju konter yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kedua pria paruh baya.

Erina tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dirinya meneriakkan kalimat 'selamat datang', mengantarkan makanan dan menjawab banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya—kebanyakan dari laki-laki yang menanyakan nama dan juga hubungannya dengan Yukihira, ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau pacar Yukihira?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Yukihira?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pacarnya, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalian sudah menikah?"

"A-APA!"

Menyebalkan.

Erina tidak sadar waktu yang terlewat sampai akhirnya memasuki waktu sore. Kedai Yukihira tidak lagi ramai jika dibandingkan tadi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang bertahan di sana. Erina melihat ponselnya, sekarang sudah jauh melewati waktu makan siang. Ia lapar. Erina melirik Soma dari sudut matanya, ia melihat pemuda itu sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, saat Erina melihatnya, mata Soma tiba-tiba juga mengarah padanya, menangkap basah gadis itu yang memerhatikannya dari tadi.

Sebelum Erina sempat mengalihkan pandangannya, Soma sudah bicara duluan seraya nyengir lebar. "Tunggu sebentar, Nakiri. Makananmu segera siap. Kau lapar, kan?"

Erina tidak bisa membantahnya. Sambil menunggu Soma selesai, Erina memilih duduk di kursi konter dimana ia bisa jelas melihat punggung pemuda Yukihira itu. Aroma dari kaldu _Ankakke Udon_ yang dimasak Soma membuatnya tambah lapar. Suara pintu Kedai yang terbuka hampir membuat Erina mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Soma lah yang menjawab.

"Selamat datang di Yuki—" Soma menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. "Obaasan?"

Kata Obaasan yang keluar dari mulut Soma berhasil menarik perhatian Erina, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat 'Nenek' yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Di depan pintu, berdiri wanita tua yang tersenyum ke arah Soma, tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Erina. Tangan wanita itu berada di belakang punggungnya seraya mendekat ke arah konter.

Soma meninggalkan masakannya, berjalan ke arah Obaasan seraya tersenyum lebar. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Obaasan."

"Selamat datang kembali, Soma-kun." Wanita tua itu tersenyum hangat. "Kuharap aku tidak menganggumu."

"Tentu tidak. Tunggu saja, obaasan, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku yang sudah semakin hebat." Kata Soma bangga, ia lalu menatap Erina.

Tatapan Soma menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu memintanya untuk mendekat. Untuk sesaat Erina tidak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya Erina turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Kenalkan, obaasan. Ini adalah Nakiri Erina, temanku dari Totsuki." Soma memperkenalkan Erina. "Dan Nakiri, dia adalah Kiyo-obaasan. Kiyo-obaasan sudah seperti nenekku sendiri dari kecil."

Gadis itu tersenyum sopan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kiyo-obaasan." Erina sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Soma-kun selama di Totsuki," Balas Kiyo-obaasan ramah. "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Erina-chan?"

Erina agak terkejut dengan kedekatan yang Kiyo-obaasan tunjukan padannya, namun Erina tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Nakiri, bisa kau antarkan Kiyo-obaasan ke meja? Kita bertiga akan makan bersama, bagaimana obaasan?" Soma berkata antusias.

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan."

Erina memilih meja yang tidak jauh dari dapur, dimana ia bisa melihat Soma dengan jelas dari sini. Erina duduk di hadapan Kiyo-obaasan, sedikit canggung setelah ia menyadari kalau ia tidak tahu topik apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Hanya berdiam diri akan membuat suasana semakin aneh. Tapi untungnya Kiyo-obaasan lah yang memulai topik.

"Bagaimana Soma-kun selama di sekolah, Erina-chan? Kuharap Soma-kun tidak membuat masalah di sana."

"Mmmm, tidak, Yukihira-kun... murid yang cukup baik?" Erina menjawab ragu, ia tidak bisa bilang kalau Soma seringkali bersikap ceroboh, entah berapa kali pemuda itu mempertaruhkan pengunduran dirinya dari Totsuki demi menantang orang lain untuk Shokugeki. "Kiyo-obaasan tenang saja, Yukihira-kun adalah murid yang cemerlang di sekolah kami, bagaimanapun juga dia berhasil masuk ke E10."

"Elit 10?" Kiyo-obaasan bertanya bingung.

"Ah, itu bisa dibilang peringkat chef terbaik di Totsuki. Jadi..." Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, Erina menjelaskan tentang sistem di sekolah mereka yang memberi peringkat pada sepuluh chef terbaik dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Erina juga bercerita tentang perihal _Shokugeki_ yang mana Soma berhasil meraih rekor kemenangan paling banyak di angkatan mereka, dan hal itu menjadi faktor terbesar bagaimana Yukihira dapat meraih kursi kedua.

"Totsuki terdengar menyeramkan. Kalian berdua sangat hebat bisa bertahan di sana, Erina-chan." Pujinya. "Aku baru tahu kalau hanya ada sedikit orang yang dapat lulus dari Totsuki."

"Begitulah. Meskipun sepertinya tahun ini jumlah murid yang lulus akan lebih besar dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Erina mengingat teman-temannya di Polar Star, ditambah anggota Kursi Sepuluh Elite yang lain, maka jumlah yang lulus pada bulan Maret nanti akan lebih dari sepuluh orang.

"Selamat untuk kelulusan kalian nanti," ujar Kiyo-obaasan tulus. "Apa kau ingin membuka restoranmu sendiri setelah lulus nanti, Erina-chan?"

"Aku masih belum tahu." Ujar Erina tidak yakin. "Mungkin, entahlah."

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu." Suara keras Soma memotong pembicaraan mereka, pemuda itu menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Asap mengepul dari tiga mangkuk udon yang masih panas. "Silakan dinikmati, Obaasan." Cengir Soma seraya menaruh salah satu udon di hadapan Kiyo-obaasan, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Erina.

Erina memisahkan sumpit yang menempel, matanya tertuju pada Ankake Udon yang dimasak Soma. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyantapnya, Erina menunggu Kiyo-obaasan untuk makan lebih dulu.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali, Nakiri." Goda Soma, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Erina.

Pipi Erina memerah. "D-Diam."

" _Itadakimasu_."

Mereka bertiga mulai makan, tidak, lebih tepatnya Erina dan Kiyo-obaasan karena Soma belum menyentuh mangkuknya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi kedua perempuan di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, obaasan?" Soma bertanya tidak sabar setelah Kiyo-obaasan memakan suapan pertamanya.

Kiyo Obaasan tersenyum. "Enak sekali. Kemampuanmu sudah benar-benar meningkat, Soma-kun. Ini sama seperti yang dibuat Jouichirou."

"Eeeh? Jadi maksud Obaasan aku masih belum melampaui masakan ayahku?" Soma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Wanita tua di depannya hanya tertawa. "Kau harusnya bangga, Soma-kun. Jouichirou adalah koki yang luar biasa."

Soma menghela napasnya. "Aku harus berusaha lebih keras." Ia lalu menatap Erina di sebelahnya, ingin tahu pendapat gadis itu tentang masakannya—atau mungkin saja dirinya bisa mendengar pujian Erina. Tapi tampaknya gadis berambut panjang itu tidak berniat untuk berkata apapun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Erina bingung begitu sadar Soma melihatnya.

Soma menghela napasnya seraya menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Mengikuti mereka, Soma juga memakan udonnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Soma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa bangga. Ini adalah masakan udon terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya, ia yakin itu. Udon lembut dan kenyal dipaduh kuah panas yang menghadirkan kolaborasi rasa asin, manis dan gurih, ditambah tambahan kaldu dari kepiting sebagai topping. Yup, ini benar-benar _enak._

Selama mereka makan, Soma bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Totsuki, dengan sesekali Erina menambahkan—atau lebih tepatnya memberitahu pengalaman memalukan pemuda itu. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak menyadari waktu sudah lewat, ketika tanpa sengaja Erina melihat jam, Erina terkejut karena ini sudah waktunya mereka mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

Nampaknya Soma juga menyadari hal tersebut karena selanjutnya pemuda itu berdiri, sebelum kemudian menumpuk mangkuk mereka menjadi satu tumpukan. Ekspresinya terlihat bersalah. "Maaf obaasan, aku harus—"

"Biar aku saja!" Erina memotong kalimat Soma, ia ikut berdiri. "Kau temani Obaasan, aku yang akan melakukan persiapan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot."

"Apa kau meremehkanku?" Erina mengulurkan tangannya, Soma menyererahkan mangkuk yang dibawanya. "Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian berdua, kalian santai saja dulu." Erina tersenyum ke arah Kiyo-obaasan sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Soma menghela napasnya, ia tahu kalau Erina bisa melakukannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin membuat Erina melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Erina-chan perempuan yang baik, Soma-kun. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengannya."

Soma hampir saja terjatuh saking kagetnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kesalahpahaman orang-orang tentang hubungannya dengan sang pewaris Nakiri, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari sosok yang sudah Soma anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku dan Nakiri... hubungan kami tidak seperti itu..." Soma membantah. "Dia temanku, aku hanya memintanya untuk membantuku hari ini."

Kiyo-obaasan menatap Soma tidak percaya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kiyo-obaasan kembali tersenyum, ia lalu berdiri seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Jadi berapa yang har—"

"Oh, tidak perlu, Obaasan. Aku yang traktir hari ini." Kata Soma cepat-cepat melihat Kiyo-obaasan yang ingin membayar. "Ini pertama kalinya Obaasan mencoba masakanku setelah aku berada di Totsuki, aku senang karena Obaasan menyempatkan diri untuk datang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Soma-kun." Kiyo-obaasan lalu melihat punggung Erina yang berada di dapur. "Kau ingin membantunya, bukan?"

"Huh? Aku—"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Erina-chan nanti." Kiyo-obaasan memotong kalimat Soma yang terdengar bersalah. Kedua tangan Kiyo-obaasan terulur, ia tersenyum seraya memegang satu tangan pemuda di depannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah kembali ke mari, Soma-kun. Aku menantikan masakanmu lagi setelah kau lulus nanti."

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba mengelilingi Soma, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak melihat Kiyo-obaasan. Dirinya bahkan tidak yakin apa ia akan kembali atau tidak setelah lulus. Kiyo-obaasan melepaskan genggamannya. "Sampai nanti, Soma-kun."

Soma tetap berdiri di tempatnya, ia melihat sosok Kiyo-obaasan yang pergi. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum kemudian berbalik menuju dapur untuk membantu Erina.

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika Soma dan Erina berada di Kedai Yukihira. Meja dan kursi telah selesai dirapikan, keduanya kini sedang menunggu mobil jemputan datang. Erina bersikeras kalau menunggu bus di jam seperti ini akan memakan waktu yang lama hingga Soma akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Erina menelepon supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkan keduanya kembali ke Totsuki.

Baik Soma dan Erina sudah memakai mantel masing-masing, sehingga yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Soma menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Erina juga berdiri di sebelahnya, namun kedua tangannya ia letakkan di balik punggung. Keduanya diam, tidak banyak bicara.

Erina tidak tahu apa yang sedang Soma pikirkan, tapi menurutnya ini bukanlah kediaman yang canggung, mereka berdua sudah cukup nyaman satu sama lain untuk tidak lagi mempersalahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Erina memandang ke sekelilingnya. "Aku menyukai tempatmu ini, Yukihira-kun."

Erina dapat merasakan pandangan Soma ke arahnya, mungkin pemuda itu heran mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini, Erina bisa menduganya. Namun Erina tetap melanjutkan. "Tidak seperti restoran mewah yang biasa kukunjungi, di sini aku bisa merasakan perasaan orang-orang yang memakan masakan buatanmu. Berada di Yukihira, sepertinya aku sudah mengerti koki seperti apa dirimu itu, dan alasan kenapa kau ingin melindungi Yukihira."

"Kau mengerti?" Soma akhirnya merespon.

Erina mengangguk. "Awalnya aku tidak paham kenapa ayahmu memilih untuk bekerja di sini, tapi aku tahu sekarang. Di Yukihira kau merasa bebas, semua orang bisa datang untuk mencoba masakanmu. ...Emm... apa itu terdengar konyol?"

Soma tertawa. "Ya, tapi aku mengerti maksudmu, Nakiri. Tidak seperti di restoran berbintang, di tempat seperti Yukihira, aku tidak perlu memuaskan tamu VIP dan membuat menu baru setiap saat. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa awalnya Tousan tidak ingin aku masuk ke Totsuki."

"Apa kau pernah merasa tertekan seperti ayahmu, Yukihira-kun?"

"Tidak juga." Soma mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Mungkin karena aku bukan jenius sepertinya, lagipula..." Soma menghentikan kata-katanya.

Erina menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, pipinya memerah menyadari kalau Soma juga sedang memperhatikannya. Erina sadar wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Gugup, Erina memundurkan tubuhnya.

Mengalihkan matanya, Erina bertanya. "K-Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hei, sepertinya mobilmu sudah datang." Kata Soma tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir di depan. "Ayo, Nakiri." Soma mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Erina.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Erina menyambut uluran Soma. Dan saat itu Erina baru menyadari, entah sejak kapan, melihat Soma yang mengenggam tangannya seperti sekarang nampaknya telah menjadi hal yang natural baginya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** The Boy Who Shines Like a Sun_


End file.
